


Dragon among humans

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Batman: The Animated Series, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Spyro, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Animal Death, Animal Traits, Anthropophobia, Arguing, Arkham Asylum, Arrogance, Assassination, Attempt at Humor, Avengers - Freeform, Bathing/Washing, Betrayal, Biting, Black Markets, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Brutal Murder, Buried Alive, Cave, Child Death, Childhood Memories, Chronic Pain, Crime Scenes, Dimension Travel, Dragon Language, Drawings, Egg Laying, Enemies to Friends, Evil Plans, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gotham City - Freeform, Growing Up, Head Injury, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Immorality, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Killing, Kissing, Leadership, Licking, Living Together, Loss of Control, Love/Hate, Main Character Death, Major Character Injury, Manhattan, Masterplan, Meat eating, Mercy Killing, Minor Injuries, Missions, Multi, Neck Kissing, Organized Crime, Past Memories, Playing Overwatch, Poker, Predator/Prey, Redemption, Robbery, SHIELD, Sadism, Serious Injuries, Singing, Suomi | Finnish, Teen Pregnancy, Terrorism, Tug of war, anger issues, forest, foul-mouthed Eveliina, headache, man-eater, mastermind Eveliina, misantrophy, playful Eveliina, playing spyro, playing videogames, purple dragons - Freeform, sadistic Eveliina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 63
Words: 53,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: A dragon is not slave. - Daenerys Targaryen.Never laugh at live dragons. - J.R.R. Tolkien.Speak politely to an enraged dragon. - J.R.R. Tolkien.The brave men did not kill dragons. Brave men rode them. - Game of thrones.





	1. Stormtrooper captain

Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, 12 years old independet stormtrooper captain was purple dragon who hate mankind, those who wheren´t on her side, she would kill them much without mercy, coldbloodly.  
It was calm winter night, she was about to go to bed when somebody called her " Captain Eveliina! " voice called, Eveliina sighed and leaved the room, when he got to hanger he saw to scout troopers dragging a unconscious man wearing black cloack, he had long black and grey striped hair and eyepatch and scar on his cheek. Eveliina looked the man as his men settled him on his back " They found him walking in blizzard, we thought that you would like little snack. " voice said, dragon looked the person who had called her " I see commander Gary. " she hissed and used her metal claws to trail the scar on cheek, she scratched her brown haired head in confusion " I never seen man like this, he seems to be special case. " Eveliina said, and looked the troopers " Men, take him to the doctors, I will speak with him when he does wakes up. " young dragon oredered them, troopers nodded and pick up the man and started to drag him again.  
Eveliina snorted " Next time Gary don´t disturb when I am about to go sleep, otherwise it will be you who won´t see next morning! " Eveliina snarled to commander " Of course captain, it won´t happen again! " he said, Eveliina nodded " Good, good night commander. " she said and returned to her room.  
Eveliina´s bedroom was dragon styled, it fit all so well to her, she wrapped around the warm blanket and yawned mightly, letting the warm drift her to blissful sleep.


	2. Xigbar the Freeshooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things happen when you meet strangers. - Yo-Yo Ma.

At the morning Eveliina´s alarm clock went off, displaying roughly 5 AM, she hated it with passion, wanting her to destroy the whole thing and go back to sleep, yet she never didn´t. With tired groan she turned the alarm off and collapsed back to bed, she wanted to took her time, after some time she sat down with mighty yawn as she rubbed her eyes.  
Eveliina glanced fast to the mirror, her hair was mess, she snorted and used her claws to comb them, for her luck it was easy because they were short and straight.  
When she was done she moved out of the room and ate her breakfast, it was only some rotten meat leftovers and cup the Dragon tea. After it she went to her office and started to work some papers, nothing she couldn´t handle. As she got ready commander rushed in room " CAPTAIN, THE MAN IS WAKE! " commander Gary shouted which almost made Eveliina fall from her chair " What?! Good. " she said and ran out to see who this man was.  
Man rubbed his head as he looked his surroundings " Where in hell I am? " he muttered as Eveliina entered in room, dragon glanced the man " What a hell?! A dragon?! " man gasped, Eveliina snorted " I see you haven´t never seen purple dragon then. " she said as she crossed her wingarms, she didn´t have wings and front legs seperatly but together. Man titled his head " Purple dragon? And you are kid even. " he said, Eveliina showed her fangs " I am not kid, my name is Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, I am the captain stormtroopers. " she said proudly, man blinked, not sure what to say.  
There was brief moment of silence until man opened his mouth " A stormtrooper captain? At your age? " he asked, Eveliina nodded, man rubbed his neck " Right, so are you going to eat me or something? " man asked, Eveliina smirked and shooked her head " No, not if you accept my offer to join my side. And if you do refuse then I eat you. " she said, man stared her " Well, creature like you who is captain in that age is admirable, I accept your offer. " man said making Eveliina smile " Good choice, mr...? " she tried to get the name, man smiled " Xigbar, my name is Xigbar the Freeshooter, I am Nobody. " man said, Eveliina nodded " Very well mr. Xigbar the Freeshooter, follow me, I will show you the base. " dragon said as she turned to the door, Xigbar got out of the nursing bed and took his cloak, Nobody patted dragon´s back " Thanks for saving my life kid, I do appreciate it. " he said with big smile, Eveliina hissed to him " Don´t mention it and especially don´t call me kid, it´s captain Eveliina to you! " she said, Xigbar lifted his arms to defense " Sheesh, you are one spicy dragon. " he joked which didn´t make her laugh at all, she pointed her claws to his throat " Okay okay, I got it, you don´t like my humor, I got it now, thank you. " he panicked, Eveliina snorted and walked to commander " Commander Gary, do show him a base a little bit, I will head out. " Eveliina said to commander who nodded.  
When Eveliina left commander started to guide Nobody " Man, your captain really has quite attitude for someone her kind. I think I am in love. " Xigbar joked, Gary shooked his head " If you wanna keep yourself in one piece you better not say that to her aloud, otherwise she will murder you in spot. " commander told to Nobody who froze " Murder? Is she that cold? " he asked receiving a nod, Xigbar smirked " As if she would put me out, I can take care of myself. " he said, Gary sighed, he wasn´t in mood to deal the newcomer´s crap.


	3. Cold-blooded killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is my ambition, to have kill more people, more helpless people than any man or woman who has ever lived. - ???

Snow crunched under each step that Eve took, tail touched the snow gently, leaving faint trail behind. Eveliina stood on her hind legs and sniffed the air, snowflake ended in her nostril, making dragon sneeze with fire, Eveliina shooked her body and returned on all four to continue on her patrol.  
As she walked she started to hear shooting and shouting, Eveliina ran toward the sounds, she saw the her troopers were troubled by other soldier which weared black mostly and they had helmets that looked like gas masks, on shoulder area had odd symbols but young dragon didn´t pay attention to them, she roared as she leaped on other, using her claws to slash intruder´s throat and stomach wide open, when she was finished she glanced the other who started to shoot her.  
Eveliina got shot few times but she ignored it and leaped above the intruder, she aimed her hind legs´s claws to forward and dived to unknown enemy´s chest, she started to tear the human open, blood flied by her action as she bled herself which worried the troopers " Captain? You… " other trooper stated, Eveliina snorted as she licked her maw. She used her claws to remove the bullets and threw them away and focused on the meal, she ripped and torn the meat brutally, letting the blood cover her.  
After Eveliina finished the meal she returned the home, she was still bleeding, commander ran to her " Captain! What happened to you? " he asked but he received angry hiss " Nothing, I will be okay! " she spatted to him and opened her room´s door and slammed it close with force.  
Eve walked to her to her dresser and took her first-air kit and sat on her bed, taking the cleaning cloth and bandages and started to clean her wounds.  
After she had cleaned the wounds she tried to bandage her wounds but failed them because she never had to bandage herself, she roared of frustration she threw the whole kit and bandages to floor and wall with force. She laid to bed with loud snarl, after some time she heard someone entering in her room, it was Xigbar " Who allowed you come in?! " Eveliina snarled with angry glare, Xigbar shooked his head in disappointment " Aww.. don´t be like that boss, you look like that you need helping paw. " Nobody said, Eveliina showed her fangs with snarl " I don´t need your help Nobody. " she said, Xigbar crossed his arms " You are acting like hatchling, do you really want it? " he asked which made Eveliina groan " Alright, but if you tell someone I will end you. " she hissed, Xigbar gave thumbs up " No problems captain, I won´t tell anyone. " he said and started to bandage the angry dragon.  
When Xigbar was done Eveliina laid back to bed with hiss, sight made Xigbar almost chuckle, Nobody leaned down and pecked the dragon´s snout " Xigbar… " Eveliina snarled angrily as smoke came out of her nostrils, Xigbar teleported up " Sorry, I am so sorry captain Eveliina. " he apologized and left the dragon alone, Eveliina snorted and laid back, she didn´t need anyone´s help, she refused from it as long she could. Cold-blooded killer never needed anyone, ever.


	4. Fights are dragon´s drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory is always possible for person who refuses to stop fighting. - Napoleon Hill.

Fights, they were Eveliina´s addiction, her drug, if there was fight or she got sense of blood she would refuse to back away from it. Fighting and action attracked the young leader always, when she fought, she wouldn´t stop until any enemy in sight is been torn open. All this got her injured many times as possible during her leadership, yet she never cared about it or bothered to count it, fights were her drugs that kept her in its grasp.  
Eveliina had again ended in fight againts the unknown enemies, this time injured were not lethal at least but still pretty bad at she coughed the blood, she sat corner of her room holding her most biggest wound on her side, it stinged like hell. She hissed when bleeding wouldn´t stop " Fuck, when this will stop? I won´t die in my own bedroom. " she hissed, she flinched when someone entered in her room, it was the Nobody " Again? Man, you have bad habit to get yourself injured. " Xigbar said and knelt down " It´s nothing Xigbar, I can handle myself. " Eveliina hissed as pain sting her side, Nobody crossed his arms with shook of the head " I don´t belive you captain Eveliina, last time you needed my help was me to bandage your wounds up. " Nobody reminded her, Eveliina groaned, knowing that Nobody was right.  
She nodded which got Xigbar stood up and get the first-med kit, Nobody took cloth and started to clean the wounds, Eveliina snarled when Xigbar started to clean her side wound " Come on captain, give me a smile. " Xigbar said, Eveliina forced herself to smile, revealing her fangs, Nobody pouted " That´s pathetic Eveliina, you have to learn smile otherwise you are boring to listen to. " he said making Eve narrow her eyes, snapping her claws she summoned her trusty pistol and aimed it to Nobody´s face " Say that again, I dare you! " she snarled making Xigbar fall to his back " I am sorry, I am sorry! Just, just... don´t shoot me... " Xigbar whimpered, Eveliina rolled her eyes and put the gun beside " I wonder why I haven´t kill you yet. " dragon muttered as Nobody sat up " Me too, tell me, how you get in these fights? " he asked, Eveliina sighed " I don´t know, they are my drug, my addiction, when there is fight going on I will join it. When I fight, won´t back away, I can´t hold myself, action attracts me. " Eveliina explained making Xigbar nod " You need to learn back away sometimes, otherwise you are history. " Xigbar said making Eveliina chuckle " History? No, I won´t go down so easily. " she said with smirk, Xigbar rolled his eye " You will understand one day. " he muttered as he cleaned rest of the wounds. After Xigbar had bandaged Eveliina´s wounds, dragon went to bed and told to Xigbar fuck off which Nobody did. Eveliina laid there, she laid her head on her wingarms as she relaxed, dreaming about future. People think that she can´t dream or feel but they were so wrong. After some time headache hit the young dragon, Eveliina hissed, waiting the pain pass. When pain stopped dragon sighed and waited to fall asleep, she wanted to dream about great fight, a fight that would let her name to be written to history.


	5. First mission together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To succeed in your mission, you must have single-minded devotion to your goal. - A.P.J Abdul Kalam.

After few months after Xigbar joined to Eveliina´s company he had got used to live along her and her troopers, dragon still got pissed to Nobody and yet they came along well.  
Eve relaxed in living room, watching the TV leisurely, she made her own rules or lived without ones, it all depended to her mood. Today she felt bit mad, not wanting to move.  
Xigbar walked to living room and saw lazy dragon sitting on armchair, with smirk Nobody walked behind the dragon and leaned his head down " You smell good... " Xigbar said as Eveliina flinched " Who dares...? " Eve couldn´t finish her sentence when she saw the Nobody " Xigbar..... " Eve snarled, her old battle wounds showed up as smoke came out of the notrils, Xigbar started to back away " Hey, it was only a joke, you get it? It was only a joke! " Xigbar panicked, Eveliina roared and leaped on him, trying to torn him open. Xigbar summoned his guns and shooted her off, dragon hissed and snaped her claws to summon her pistol " Stupid move Xigbar. " Eveliina hissed, commander rushed in room " Captain stop! That´s enough! " Gary shouted making both lower their guns, Eveliina sighed " I feel that you didn´t only came here to stop us killing each other. " she said, commander nodded " We got problem, terrorist organization called HYDRA took group of rookies to hostages, we wish that you would save them. " commander told to captain who snarled " HYDRA... very well... Xigbar, you will come with me... " Eveliina hissed to him and left to prepare.  
About half hour an later Eveliina walked to hangar, her pistols were each sides her gunbelt. Xigbar stood near the shuttle " Ready to go, Freeshooter? " Eveliina asked with hiss, Xigbar snorted with roll of his eye " Whatever, Huohvanainen. " he said and entered in shuttle, Eveliina groaned by irritation and entered in shuttle too.  
Shuttle flied from Manhattan forest to Alaska´s wildness, not too close HYDRA base where Eveliin and Xigbar had to walk, they found good place to hide and observe them, Eve used the scout troopers´s binocular to view the place, noticing that enemies were everywhere " This is bad, we can´t go there with rushing. " Eve said, Xigbar smirked " No worries captain, I can sneak my way in and search the rookies but what about you? " he asked, Eve sighed " I will take down the base´s leader. " she said and they went to theirs ways.  
Xigbar sneaked in to base, using his ability to levitate and teleport, he took the HYDRA soldiers down silently as he headed in prison level. When Xigbar got there, he spotted lone HYDRA soldier guard standing there, Nobody sneaked behind him and took him out, it got hostage troopers attention " Who you suppose to be? " one rookie asked as Xigbar took the cell keys " I am Xigbar, I work to your leader. I came here to rescue you. " he said and opened the lock, freeing the prisoned soldiers " If captain is here, you need to find her, base´s leader is fucking insane, he wears this odd claw thing. " one trooper said, Xigbar nodded " Very well, I cleared they way to you, get out of here to shuttle, it will take you out of here. " Nobody said and ran off to find Eveliina.  
Young stormtrooper captain cleared her way to base depths by slaughtering every single trooper without sound or shooting them to back, she entered in very big hall and in there stood giant rocket " By my ancestor... " Eve whispered and flied above to see better, she used the baulks to sneak to to spot where rocket was supposed to be launched, sight was breathtaking " How fascinating.... " she breathed and licked her maw, she heard footsteps coming from behind and saw odd man standing, he was bald, he weared monocle in right eye and he had long scar in same eye, he weared odd wine red gauntlet and uniform that looked to be from WW2. Eveliina took her pistol and snarled, man arroved his eyes " You must be the captain of those poor rookies. " man said, Eveliina narrowed her eyes too " Who are you? " she hissed, man smirked " My name is baron Wolfgang von Strucker, but do call me Strucker, it makes things easier to both to us, captain. " he said, Eveliina straightened " Very well mr. Strucker, and as for my name, my name is Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, captain of stormtroopers but also scout troopers and TIE-pilots. " she said proudly, Strucker chuckled and took his sword " How nice name and ranking you got mrs. Eveliina, such a pity I have to kill you. " he said and ran toward the young dragon who leaped above him and kicked his back, claws causing minor stabbing wounds. Eveliina smirked " I haven´t fought man like you ever, I love challenge. " Eveliina said and walked on man with wide grin " Good, I was worried that you would fear the death. " Strucker said and kicked the dragon off him, causing to her fall from level to ground level.  
Eve groaned of pain as she tried to get up, Strucker walked to same level, gesturing to HYDRA soldiers to stay away from the fight, Eve stood up and removed her belt " Okay, now you got my attention, baron. " Eve said and spreaded her wings open, showing her claws in their might, baron shook his head " Pathetic. " he said and ran toward her again, it was sword meeting metallic and indestructible claws, Eve used her tiger Kun Fu style to ease her fighting and confusing the baron.  
Both circled each other with harsh glares as Eve snarled, keeping her body ready to act " You humans are most pathetic race in earth. " Eveliina spatted to baron who narrowed his eyes " In your dreams, captain. " he said and ran toward him, slashing the tought chest plating which blocked the attack, Eve eyed the plating, no mark. With smirk Eve moved to counter attack but Strucker moved aside and slashed the dragon´s side making her stumbble down, Strucker looked the slightly injured dragon " You are alone captain, non-existing myth in this world. " he said with hatred and pointed his sword as Eve tried to get up " Your life is mine to take! " Strucker shouted and jumped up, trying to impale her, Eve turned her whole wingarm to metal blocking the baron´s attack, Eve wrapped her tail around baron´s feet and threw him away and got up " Okay scar face, you wanna fight? You got it! " Eve snarled and her old battle wounds showed up.  
Eve used other wingarm as shield and used other one´s claws to attack baron, Eveliina managed to get sword off and horn slam baron to floor, dragon hissed and crept closer " Give up Strucker. " Eve said as Strucker started to get up " Never, this is my world and you don´t belong it. " he spatted to dragon who stood still " I know that humans don´t like me but I don´t like them either if they aren´t my allyes. " Eve said and summoned her pistol and aimed it, Strucker snorted and kicked dragon´s hind legs making Eve fall on her back, baron stood up with grin, before he could do another move Xigbar shooted arrow front of his eyes, baron glanced to Nobody " I won´t allow you kill my captain. " he said coldly, Strucker actived his Satan claw " I will make you regret. " baron hissed and tried to grasp from Nobody who teleported above him and shooted him. After some time baron ran off, Xigbar landed and and smiled " Run you wimp, go and never come back! " he shouted after him until he looked back to Eve who was getting up, she sweeped her ´shoulders´ and picked up her belt and pistol. Xigbar walked to Eve who gave smile to him " Thank you, Xigbar. " Eve said as she put the belt back on, Xigbar chuckled " You didn´t think I forgot you, did I captain? " he asked, Eve snorted " I did actually but you didn´t, just like me you didn´t left me behind, I never leave my troopers behind either. " Eve said and glanced the rocket " We could destroy that thing, only ancestors know what that thing could do. " Eve said and Xigbar teleported to launch platform, he eyed the control pad until he shot it few times and teleported back to her " Ready, let´s get moving. " he said, Eve nodded with smile, it was time to return to others. Commander Gary had traveled to Alaska´s base, there was no sight of rookies or captain, shuttle was there waiting them. After some waiting stormtroopers, scout troopers and pilots started to run to base entrance with excitement in their voices, commander followed them. Commander went throught the troopers, scout and pilots, he saw Eveliina and Xigbar marching toward them with rookies, everyone made way to them, there was some stolen HYDRA vechicles being drived in too. Others clapped to them by coming back alive and safely, Eveliina and Xigbar walked to commander who saluted her " Duty completed, commander. " Eve said simply, Gary nodded and looked the vechicles " Yes, and you brought little extra to us. " commander remarked as vechicles were moved to hangar. Xigbar looked the others " Hey! Let´s cheer for captain Eveliina! " Xigbar shouted, everyone clapped to their leader with joy, Eve looked the soldiers, scouts and pilots in confusion, she never got this much respect, Nobody smiled to her " You deserve this, you brought everyone back safely. " Xigbar said making Eveliina smile " Yeah and you too. " she said as they looked the others praising.


	6. Humans and dragons don´t belong together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being different isn´t a bad thing. It means that you´re brave enough to be yourself. - ???

After week of saving the hostages, Eveliina and Xigbar went to raid few other base around world were Eveliina´s and HYDRA´s bases were.  
Eve was clearing her way out, she had to find Xigbar and fast " XIGBAR! WHERE IN MY ANCESTOR`S ARE YOU?! " Eve roared to her communicator, Eve turned her look to door that opened up and Xigbar walked " You called Eve? " he joked and walked to the Eveliina who gave him look which did confused Nobody " What a hell is that look for?! " he asked, Eve sweeped dust from her ´shoulder´ and crept closer " You are late… " Eve responded.  
Soon there was sound of explosion, base was going to blow up " Xigbar, we have get upper levels, follow me! " Eve shouted and started to run, Xigar ran after her " Wait for me! " he shouted.  
Two reached the highest area and saw door the other side of them, Xigbar took leap from speed and managed grasp from bar, Nobody climbed up and saw the panicking Eve " There must be robe in somewhere! " he shouted, Eve gestured him to leave " Just go! Get out here! " she shouted, Xigbar shooked his head " Not without you! " he shouted as explosion came more and more louder, Eve licked her maw and backed away, she started to run and with last step she leaped. Explosion came front of them but Eve managed to get other side even if landing was bit rought " Eve! " Nobody shouted as Eve got up " I am okay, let´s get moving. " she said and they started to run again, out of the base and back to home base.  
When they returned back to nearest base Xigbar had to take care of Eve´s injuries, he started to suspect that dragon was injury magnet. Xigbar did suggested to clean her wounds but patching up this time was chore " Ouch! Freeshooter, can´t you take it bit easy? " Eve cried as she glared Xigbar like that she would eat him alive " I would if it would fit! Hold still! " Xigbar answered and clenched his teeth " I am still! OW! Oh my Chronicler, I knew I should have gone to doctors, you suck at this time royally. " Eve snarled making Xigbar sigh " You should be happy that I´m doing this at all. I could just leave you deal your own problems, you know? " he said, Eve clenched her fangs " So then… why don´t you….? OUCH! " Eve roared of pain and leaped from couch and snarled to Xigbar " Eveliina, I am trying to treat your wounds. " Nobody said, Eve narrowed her eyes " No way, Ei, nope, thova! " Eve hissed letting her two native language to slip out " Painu helvetiin! " Eve shouted to finnish, Xigbar glared her harshly " Don´t you dare to speak me your language when I don´t understand it! " he spatted to dragon who let her old wound show up " Mä sanoin et painu helvetiin! " Eve shouted again and started to leave. Xigbar teleported his arm to dragon´s tail and took tight grasp from it " Xigbar let go! " Eve snarled, Nobody shooked his head, Eve groaned and sratched the hand making Xigbar let go " OW, you bitch! " he shouted to dragon who ignored the insult. Eve entered in bedroom, there was full wall window view to mountains, the room was dragon theme like always and yet filled with luxury, young dragon admired the view until he retired to bed, she wasn´t going to deal any shit rest of afternoon. They returned to Manhattan forest, in Eve´s main base. Eve walked in basement level where her workers kept stolen stuff, AT-ATs, AT-STs, metal was melted in there and weapons and ammo were stored in there along gasoline that speedors and TIE-fighters needed. Eveliina talked in phone as she went more silent spot " " Yeah yeah Kallus, I got it. No, he is total asshole sometimes, no. I hate him with passion. " Eve snarled until he saw Xigbar above him and landing next to her with grin " I have to call you back… " Eve groaned, she stared the Nobody as she crossed her wingarms " Xigbar? Are you okay? " Eve asked with raise of eyebrow, Xigbar leaped above her with laugh, Eve gasped and tried to run " No, Xigbar, no! " Eve shouted but Nobody managed to topple her, Xigbar forced the dragon lift her head " Get off me you bastard! " Eve hissed as she struggled to get free but Nobody had posed himself so she wouldn´t escape " Kiss me boss. " Nobody demanded making Eve flinch until she turned her upper corner fangs metal as they grew longer " No fucking way, if you wanna keep your head then get off. " she hissed making Xigbar back off " Aww, you are still cold as hell. " he whined, Eve rolled her eyes " Yeah, like frozen salmon. " she groaned and returned to center of basement area with Nobody on her tail. Eve followed the workers with careful look, she didn´t want to good metal to go waste, Nobody levitated above her upside-down and talked about something but Eveliina ignored it altogether, it sounded more blabbering, lecturing or rant to her and it really started to piss dragon off. Quickly Eve got idea even if she hated to implement it, she used her paw to turn Nobody´s head to her direction, she quickly kissed Xigbar even if she haited him but it was only way to shut him up. When Eve was ready Xigbar looked liked that he was in heaven, dragon snorted and went to the elevator, Nobody fell on floor in stun and happiness. At night Eve chilled in her room, clock displayed 20.45 PM. Eve listened some music from her laptop as she weared headset. : Paranoia is in bloom. The PR transmissions will resume. They´ll try to push drugs to keep us dumbed down and hope that we will never see truth around. SO COME ON! : Eve hymmned along the music, song fit to her. : Another promise, another seed. Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed. With all the green belt wrapped around your minds and endless red tape to keep truth confide. : Eve smiled softly as her tail moved along the rhyme. : They will not force us, they will stop degrading us. They will not control. We will be victorious! SO COME ON! : Eve sang chorus aloud until someone took her headset off making her surface to reality " HEY! " Eve snarled, it was Xigbar again " I want to speak to you. " he said, Eveliina narrowed her eyes " Depends that what it is that you wanna speak about. " she said coldly, Nobody swallowed " I don´t get you sometimes, you push everyone around yourself away and pretend to be something that you aren´t, why? " he asked, Eve sighed " I am dragon, I have faced some things that don´t deserve to be said aloud. " she answered, Nobody crossed his arms " So? I am Nobody, I shouldn´t be able to feel anything and yet, I do. " he hissed making Eveliina sigh again " Problem is the that dragons and humans don´t belong together, the kiss was just only way to shut you up. " she muttered, Xigbar stared the young dragon " Dragon or not, I have interested about you! " Nobody said, Eve closed her eyes " Don´t be, it´s waste of time because you are only elite sniper to me, nothing more. " she muttered making Xigbar flinch slightly " You… don´t feel anything? " he asked, Eve nodded " Yes, I have been killed so many people during my leadership and it has make me that I can´t feel anything at all. " she answered to Nobody who looked away " So, I am just elite sniper to you and nothing more, got it. " he said and leaved the room. Eve laid there, she was feeling something. Something unfamiliar, something that she has never felt before, she groaned " Darn it, it´s always been my arrogance that´s ruins everything, doesn´t it? " she mumble and looked her claws, all so sharp and long " I have never give myself to chance to change, have I? " she asked from herself, there was no answer, she has been cold so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Ei,=No,  
> Painu helvettiin!=Go to hell!  
> Mä sanoi et painu helvetiin!=I said that go to hell!  
> Translation from dragon language to english.  
> Thova!=No!
> 
> Song that Eveliina listened was Uprising by Muse.


	7. She sees the dark creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a moon and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody. - Mark Twain.

Nightmares, they were rare to Eveliina but when she has one it´s always the same. Dark creature staring her, whispering things and tormenting her mind altogether until it attacks her and ends the dream, dragon had noticed that creature looked like her but in black and white.  
Eve was having that dream again, the dark creature was staring her, grinning even with laughter, Eve stood there " What or who are you? " she asked, creature laughted " It´s me, your dark creature. I am Dark Eveliina! " dark creature said and laughted again, Eveliina snarled " Why you come out in these dreams randomly? " she asked, Dark Eveliina spreaded her wingarms " Because I can, that´s why. " she responded, Eveliina snorted " Lamest reason I have heard, ever. " she said, Dark Eveliina narrowed her eyes " What do you know? You haven´t never told anyone about these dreams. " dark creature hissed darkly, Eveliina swallowed " I haven´t, because I don´t need do it. " Eveliina said making Dark Eveliina chuckle " What about that Nobody then? I am sure he would listen you or be tormented by my- " before dark creature could finish her sentence Eveliina leaped on her with angry roar " Touch him and you will regret it! " Eveliina roared but her dark version only chuckled, she opened her maw and attacked her normal version, ending the dream.  
Eveliina woke up with sitting up, she panted and sweated " Again? But this time was diffrent… could it be that I....? No! " she shooked her head stood up, walking to the mirror she saw her reflection, it was all black and white and it grinned making Eveliina fall on her back " No... I won´t… darkness will not consume me! " Eve snarled as tears started to form, her whole body shaked by fear. young dragon put her paw on her face and groans as she drags it down and stood up.  
Eve came out her room as guard passed by, she wanted to sleep somewhere else, she made her way to living room and Xigbar sleeping on couch ( Of course… I forgot that he doesn´t have room. ) Eve hissed mentally, Nobody looked quite calm and cute even when sleeping, sight made Eveliina almost snicker but she got hold of herself.  
Xigbar woke when he felt someone being on him, he stirred and gasped to sight " CAPTAIN EVELIINA! " Nobody shouted making Eve fall on floor, which made Xigbar move to see if she was okay " Captain? Eve? Are you okay? " Nobody asked, Eveliina rubbed her head " Oww.. I think I shattered my tail and face and body, broke my everything… " Eveliina whined as she tried to get up, only ending on floor again " Hey take it easy Eve, what did even wanted? " Xigbar asked, Eveliina groaned as she took sitting position " I had this weird dream, it was disturbing so I came here. You were on couch and I didn´t bother to move you… " Eve groaned, Xigbar crossed his arms " As if, your dream must be worse and I think you wanted warmth. " he said making Eve nod from reveal " Fine… you got me. It was horrible, I... I had nightmare. " Eve responded and looked away " Ridiculous I know, mighty stormtrooper captain is afraid of stupid bad dream, laught, laught all you want! " Eve said like she deserved it, sight made Xigbar go silent until he smiled and stroke young dragon´s brown and short polka hair " I won´t laught at you captain, you are only a kid. " he said, Eve shooked her head and backed away as she stood up " Bullshit! You would laught, it´s been happening me before, people laught at me! " Eveliina cried, tears streaming down, sight suprised the Xigbar, Eveliina was literally crying " Hey, c´mon here. " Xigbar whispered, Eveliina hesitated first but then threw herself into Freeshooter´s welcoming arms, she cried to the shirt that she gave to Xigbar to use when he wouldn´t wear his coat, shirt was white but it had purple dragon head symbol on it, it was Eve´s head, it was her stormtrooper´s flag symbol. Nobody held crying dragon close, she must have stored these emotions very long time, like really long, eventually Xigbar´s warmth started to ease dragon´s sorrow, she doze off in his arms, exhausted from crying. Xigbar´s hands ran Eve´s scaly back, from spot where her spine spikes wouldn´t bother him, it looked to relax dragon´s sore and tense muscles and comfort the upset stormtrooper captain. Nobody wiped her tears gently, Eveliina sighed " Xig… " she mumbled until she nuzzled her head back to Nobody´s chest and fell asleep. Xigbar looked the sleeping dragon, she was so innocent looking, so vulnerable, so cute. Soon there was silent but ominous laughter filling the room and Dark Eveliina´s ghost appeared " How cute, I think she likes you after all. " dark creature chuckled, Nobody flinched " How the hell are you? " he asked as dark creature laughted " Name´s Dark Eveliina, I am her dark version. " she answered making Xigbar held Eveliina tight which Dark Eveliina noticed " Amusing, she can´t stand you and yet she sought comfort from person she hates most. " she said and chuckled, Xigbar clenched his teeth " So what? I think that she has stored her emotions long enough. " he hissed making Dark Eveliina fake facepalmed herself " Oh yes, no one ever belived that she could dream or see bad dreams, she stored her emotions and kept them locked until you made her free them. " she explained darkly with grin making Nobody narrow his eye " Yeah I did, what will you do about it? " he asked angrily only receiving shrug " Nothing, well not now, but maybe one day… " she said and vanished with laughter, Xigbar hissed and glanced back to Eveliina, dragon had skeletons in closet and it wasn´t just any skeleton, it was shadow like, monster. Xigbar sighed and laid back, closing his eye and fell asleep. At early morning Eveliina returned in her room, she sat down and started to meditate, she would spend her whole day doing it, to clear her mind.


	8. Maybe I can feel after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time decides who you meet in life, your heart decides who you want in your life, and your behavior decides who stays in your life. - ???  
> It´s better be alone sometimes. Why? Because no one can hurt me. - ???  
> And then I think that maybe I was designed to be alone. - ???

Eveliina had been distant to others after she release her emotions to Freeshooter, she had locked herself in her bedroom and hasn´t come out and it worried the Nobody.  
Xigbar decided to speak with Eveliina, to make her come out from her shell, only thing that stopped him was locket door, Xigbar sighed and teleported in room, it was dark, dragon lamps were turn off but it didn´t hinder his seeing, dragon laid on bed eyes being closet as she tried to block out the emotions.  
Xigbar sat next to Eveliina who seemed to ignore him entirely, she was lost in her own world, Nobody put his hand on dragon´s head, hair was so soft. Touch made young dragon to surface to reality " You... why are you here? " Eve asked, her voice was quiet and shy even, Xigbar stroked her " You have kept you emotions stored long enough, I think it´s time to release them. " Xigbar answered, Eveliina sighed " No, emotions are just think that mess my life up. " Eve said coldy and turned on her side. Xigbar shooked his head in disbelief " No they aren´t, they make up that life. Maybe you being emotionless is part of you being you. " he said, Eve turned her head to him " So? I am dragon, they say that dragon´s can´t feel, so I will not feel. " she said and turned away again, Nobody sighed " And yet you do, you cried front of me, you smile, you laugh and you hate. They are all emotions. " Xigbar pointed out making Eve close her eyes " I don´t want feel anything! " she hissed as tear started to form " Why not? You are like human, you are allowed to feel. " Xigbar said with harsh stare, dragon sighed " Emotions, I have heard how crying is sign of weakness, I can´t show that to others, not to enemies or my troopers. " dragon whimpered, Nobody stroke dragon´s side " It´s pure lie, it´s shows that you have been strong very long time, maybe even too long. " he said, he felt how young dragon trembled by fear, fear of weakness. Sight was miserable, dragon was trembling and crying mess, Nobody bit his lower lip, unsure what to do next. Xigbar sighed, whole thing was hard to solve. After some time young dragon started to calm down, she turned to Nobody and took quickly glance of him, Xigbar looked the upset dragon who let out whimpered sound, it was pityful and heartbreaking sight to look, it made Xigbar feel helpless, dragon opened her maw slightly like she wanted say something but changed her mind. Eveliina laid her head againts the Nobody, she has been hiding in dark long enough and without emotions. Xigbar stroked her hair gently, he laid down and tried to keep dragon on him as he did so, dragon´s breathing started to calm down too " Eveliina... " Xigbar muttered, dragon sighed " I have been alone so long. " she whimpered making Nobody think about her past, what happened that she is what she is? Xigbar pecked young dragon´s snout gently " You aren´t alone anymore captain, I promise. " he said, Eveliina sighed and smiled little bit " There´s the smile I wanted to see. " Nobody noted making dragon chuckle unti she yawned " Tired captain? " he asked, Eveliina noted and laid her head down again, letting Nobody´s warmth drift her to sleep, when she was about do that, she felt something, a glimpse of emotion. She could feel after all.


	9. I make up my own rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set your life up by your own rules.-Tina Fey

Eveliina´s one life holding pillar was able to make own rules or live without ones, she usually said that human rules don´t mean anything to her. Living with her own rules sometimes got her in troubles and Freeshooter had noticed it fast.  
Young dragon and Nobody were spending their night outside of base, drinking and talking about stuff, they have got closer by now, Eve drank cola and Xigbar was drinking beer " You know Eve, when you are adult you should taste this stuff. " Xigbar said making Eve laught " That? No no, one time I almost threw up by beer´s smell. I can´t imagine what tasting it would do to me. " she said and looked the night sky with sip of her drink, she felt free and carefree " You are one special case captain, you are captain in very young age and you are living with your rules. You have all. " he noted making dragon smirk " I know, this is great, being leader I have power. " she said looked the moon " Will you follow your captain in end of the line even if it would kill both of us? " Eve asked as she looked the Xigbar who looked bit suprised " Hell no! The dragon who makes her own rules and gets in troubles, I am following her. " he answered with smile as he drinked, Eveliina snickered and looked the bottle " It´s just, by living with my rules makes me feel free, it´s great thing to have. " she said and took sip " I would be surely grumpy if I had to live along with others rules. " she finished, Xigbar smiled and pecked dragon´s cheek " You are such a hard-headed dragon, refusing to run from fight, even if you would know that you won´t survive from it. " he said making both of them laught.  
Living with own rules made Eveliina live criminal life, stealing, murdering, beating-up people, black marketing, smuggling, poaching sometimes, hijacking, kidnapping, selling drugs rarely, terrorism, stealing secret information, treason in someway and so on, she didn´t care, she didn´t care if she was world most wanted criminal in whole earth. All what mattered to her was live with her own rules or without ones.  
But because she was most wanted crimal in whole earth police, SHIELD or FBI would come chase her when she wouldn´t be near the base or her troopers. It was one those days, FBI was chasing her in Louisiana, she got seperated from her group and was now left to get away as fast she could, " Don´t let her get away! " one agent shouted, Eveliina panted heavily, she couldn´t possibly do this forever. After some time she tripped over, she couldn´t get before FBI´s agent´s surrounded her " Hands in air, now! " one of them shouted making Eveliina pout " Ahem, I have wingarms, not hands. " Eve pointed out with harsh stare " Now! " agent shouted again, dragon snarled " I won´t take orders from the others… " she hissed and leaped on agent, it killed human fast thanks to her claws, agents started to shoot her, young dragon dodged the shooting and took cover from rock, she summoned her pistol and jumped up shooting two down, she smirked. She didn´t noticed that she was aimed into eye. Sniper shot stormtrooper captain to the eye, dragon roared from agony, she staggered and whined as she held her eye, losing it wouldn´t worry her because she could heal it back but getting arrest was another thing entirely. Eveliina lifted her head and removed her paw from eye with furious snarl " You will pay from this… " she snarled and ran away with revenge in her mind. Eveliina returned in base where Xigbar waited her " Eveliina?! " Nobody cried out as she walked toward him " Damn FBI bastards, they got my eye but it will heal. " she said weakly, Xigbar lifted her head " You can heal your eye back? " he asked as he looked the lost eye, Eveliina nodded " Yeah, it´s my ability to heal lost parts of my body back until I am matured up. " she answered and pushed the Freeshooter away " I will get them one day. " she muttered as Xigbar ran after her " As if Eve! You already lost your eye, don´t risk your freedom to petty revenge. " he said with harsh look, Eveliina showed her fangs " I know, I know! And I don´t care. " she snarled and swinged her tail to fend Xigbar away " Captain… " Nobody whispered as dragon walked away, Xigbar shooked his head " This is always your problem, your careless nature and saying that human rules don´t touch you! Well… THEY DO! " Xigbar shouted making young dragon freeze, she turned her look to Nobody who crossed his arms " And since you started to care about rules when you are like me? " Eveliina asked with snarl " Since you returned here with shot eye. " he aswered with harsh glare which Eve returned " Right… I see… " young dragon hissed and looked her claws " But to make it clear, sniper just got lucky with the shot, and the agents got lucky when I got seperated from my group. " Eveliina said as she clenched the claws " I have my life and along it with my own rules. " she said proudly as she glanced back to Nobody. There was moment of silence between two until Xigbar sighed " Your arrogance is one reason why you are getting troubles, you aren´t god and eternal either. " he said making Eve look away " I know that I am not god or whatever, I was just distracted a little bit. " she muttered and sighed " And still… you are right, my arrogance is bit problematic, no one hasn´t come out and mentioned it aloud, ever because they fear that I might kill them. " she said " No one ever commanded me when I became captain! " she shouted, Xigbar bit his lip " I understand, grown-ups never dared to tend their young captain, it made you arrogant. " he said like he understanded everything, Eveliina snickered " Yes, they were afraid of me, I have always let to do whatever I want, I made my own rules, I started to steal, murder, beat-up others, black market stolen stuff, smuggle, poach, hijack and kidnap, sell drugs and list goes on. You see where I am going with this? " young dragon asked with raise of eyebrow " Yes, that you are cold-hearted criminal and terrorist. " he answered without hesitation to call her terrorist. Eve nodded with sigh " Yes, bravo Xigbar. You dared to call me terrorist and criminal straight to my face. " she said without emotion until she sighed and started to walk away " I am most wanted criminal in earth, it happened during the time as I started to made bigger crimes, like steal secret information. I have never got arrested. " she explained to Nobody, soon Eveliina clutched her lost eye " Damn, I almost forgot… " she hissed as Xigbar walked toward her " You may be criminal and terrorist who lives with her own rules but you are still my captain. " he told to her, Eveliina gasped when Freeshooter lifter her up " Hey! Xigbar, put me down, that´s the order! " Eveliina ordered even if she didn´t tried to struggle, Nobody laughted and kissed the stormtrooper captain´s forehead " Nope, your own carelessness got your eye shot out and I have to fix the mess. Again " he said with laughter, Eveliina pouted " Äh, voi vittu. Mitä mä tein et mä ansaitsen tän? Ai niin, mä sain mun silmän ammutuksi. " Eve hissed, letting her native language slip out, it made Xigbar chuckle " You need to teach me to speak your language captain. " he said, Eveliina snorted " Unissasi Xigbar. " she said coldly, Xigbar snickered and laid his head on dragon´s soft hair " Yeah yeah boss. " he joked like he understanded her but he didn´t. Xigbar managed to patch Eveliina´s eye up and yet it reminded him from something " You know Eveliina, my Somebody used to be reckless and stupid and it got his eye lost which I carry now. " he told to dragon who chuckled " Reckless like me? Wow. " she joked making Xigbar roll his eye " Hahahah, very funny captain. " he snarled, Eve laid back to bed and put her wingarms behind her head " Sorry. " she apolized, Nobody sighed " It´s okay, by the way, do you want to try low gravity sleeping? " Xigbar asked with smirk making Eve raise her eyebrow " Low gravity what? " she asked. Before she could react Xigbar lifted her up and started to levitate making Eveliina lay on his chest " Low gravity sleeping. " he repeated, Eveliina looked down " Huh... if you drop me Xigbar, I will kill you. " she hissed, Xigbar stroked her hair and kissed her snout " You got it captain. " he said, Eveliina narrowed her eye until she yawned, young dragon took comfortable position until she fell asleep, Xigbar sighed and closed his eye, dragon may live with her own rules but she also needed somebody to guide her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Äh, voi vittu. Mitä mä tein et mä ansaitsen tän? Ai niin, mä sain mun silmän ammutuksi.=Ah, fuck. What I did that I deserve this? Oh yeah, I got my eye shot out.  
> Unissasi Xigbar.=In your dreams Xigbar.


	10. Meeting the Freeshooter´s friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I´ve always been told that I am too intimidating to approach, and it´s strange to me that they can´t see how soft my heart is. - J.R. Rogue.

After Eveliina´s eye had healed Xigbar wanted to introduced her to his friends, Eve had accepted offer without hesitation.  
Two walked out of portal two white castle " So... this is your old home... neat I guess… " Eve said as she looked around, Xigbar smiled " Yeah, it´s not much but it´s still home. " he said and saw few his old friend to walk toward them " Xaldin, Demyx, Saix! Long time no see! " Xigbar rejoiced as other three Nobodies stopped their walking " Yeah, we got your message, so this is your new boss. Real dragon! " Demyx said and went closer Eve who was bit afraid of young Nobody´s behavior " Oh c´mon I won´t hurt you. " Demyx said but received snarl from Eve which got Xigbar´s attention " Uh... Demyx, do give her a space, she has never been close coeval, even if you are bit older than she is. " Xigbar noted, Demyx sighed and backed away, Xaldin crossed his arms " So this is the dragon who makes her own rules? Interesting. " he said coldly making Eveliina pout " I smell sarcasm. " she hissed, young dragon´s behavior got Saix attention " You have tried act like human and yet you let your dragon qualities slip out. " he pointed out making Eve narrow her eyes " HEY! At least I haven´t lose my heart to darkness! " Eve roared which made Nobody hiss " Don´t you dare your luck… " Saix hissed, Xigbar came between two " Enough, there isn´t need of get all bloodthirsty! " Xigbar shouted, Eve snorted and stood on two " I understand, but does he? " Eve asked making Saix snarl to her " I do if you do shut your damn snout up. " he snarled, Eve shrugged.  
Eveliina was introduced to few other Organization members also, like Vexen, Marluxia, Lexaeus and to Xemnas, young dragon was taken warmly welcome each member and it confused her because no one never did welcomed her this warmly " This new leader of yours Xigbar, she is quite fascinating being. " Xemnas said and looked the stormtrooper captain " I am impressed that you allyed Xigbar, and that you are captain in your age. " he said, Eveliina backed away slightly which Freeshooter noticed " Xemnas, I think you are scaring her little bit. " he said, Xemnas nodded and backed away, Eveliina looked the Xigbar until her gaze was directed to Xaldin and Saix, they weren´t very friendly toward her and it pissed her off, dragon snorted and walked off as Xigbar focused to talk with Xemnas.  
Eve laid near the Demyx who was playing his sitar " Oh Eveliina! How are you? " Demyx asked with smile, Eveliina lifted her head and snarled to him " Some of these Nobodies are unfriendly toward me and I won´t stand that. " she answered and looked the Xaldin and Saix again with hiss which got their attention " Do you have problem, captain? " Saix hissed to her, Eve stood up on her four with snarl " You have been damn unfriendly toward me. " young dragon snarled, both Nobodies " Maybe fight would solve this. " Xaldin suggested, both Saix and Eveliina nodded, fight would solve this.  
Trio headed to area where they would solve their dilemma, other members joined to them to look the fight, whole thing worried Xigbar mostly. It was Eveliina versus Saix first, both circled each other along snarls and hisses, Saix had his Lunatic summoned and Eveliina had her metal claws showed to him to scare Nobody.  
Saix leaped up and tried to hit young dragon who used bubbles to slide away, the slippery bubbles made Saix trip over and it made others laugh along Eveliina, Saix hissed as he tried to get up, when he got up he roared to dragon who returned the roar with her old wounds showing off, Saix threw his weapon away and leaped on dragon and tried to bite her neck but Eveliina threw him away " Interesting, animal kinda behavior from Nobody. " Eveliina remarked with grin until both of them leaped toward each other, Eve curled around Nobody like snake and bit into his shoulder making Saix cry from pain. Nobody hissed and bit into Eveliina´s side area, dragon ignored the pain and moved her fangs to his neck which was far too much to Nobody, Eveliina uncurled herself and lifted Saix up and started to flail him around until she threw him on floor.  
Saix tried to get up but he was too tired to do so, Xaldin snorted and jumped down " It seems like I had to put you in your place dragon. " Xaldin said and summoned his six Lindworm, Eveliina roared and created the wind aura around herself and flied up " What?! " he shouted when he noticed how dragon used his element as shield, Eveliina gave wicked grin " Hahahah! What now Xaldin, dragon got your tongue? " she asked until she fired three wind blast which created three tornadoes surrounding the Nobody " Enough! " he shouted and attacked the dragon but got fend off by wind aura, he flew on his back making young captain snicker " Come on, show me what you got wind boy. " dragon taunted the Xaldin who summed his spears around the dragon and pointing them toward her " Gladly. " he said simply, Lindworm tried to get thru the aura but they all got deflected. Xaldin took one spear and started his despired attempt to get through dragon´s wind aura, stormtrooper captain chuckled and fired wind blast on him, Xaldin groaned of pain as he tried to get up " You… " he whimpered until he collapsed making Eveliina snort " I have few nicknames, one them being master of wind and sky, meanig my ability to fly fast with great mobility and control wind like Kushala Daora. " she explained as she landed on floor and started to creep closer the defeated Nobody, Lexaeus jumped down between them making Eveliina snarl " I trust you´re ready? " he asked and looked the young dragon, Eveliina roared and leaped on Nobody, Lexaeus tried to hit her with his Skysplitter but Eveliina used her wings to gain more ground and got behind him " Not bad. " he said and turned around and tried to him her again, Eveliina used bubbles to make Nobody trip over, as he got up dragon fired powerful earth missile making Lexaeus fly on floor with impact Eveliina laughted like maniac, she had never fought like this, three different person in same fight, Nobody stood up and gave harsh stared " I´ll show you true power! " Lexaeus shouted and tried to hit Eveliina, dragon narrowed her eyes, she licked her wingarms paws with green slime and punched in on floor which confused the Nobody first until he ignored it " I crush you! " he shouted, Eveliina snorted and turned in boulder and started to jump around, making floor shake with each impact. Nobody hit the boulder and made it shatter hitting Eveliina in process, young dragon rolled on floor with whimper of pain " Why you little… " she hissed as she got up, Xigbar looked the Eveliina until he noticed how Eveliina´s injuries were healing themself " How are…? " Lexaeus asked making Eveliina chuckle " It´s my ability. " she responded simply and fired powerful earth missile on Nobody, knocking him on floor. Eveliina stood still as Nobody got on his knees " I misjudged you… " Lexaeus groaned making dragon smirk " You did and yet you dared to fight me... good… " she said, end sounding like hiss, Marluxia snorted and came down " I want to see what this young warrior is made of, if you let me young one. " Marluxia said and summoned his Graceful Dalhia making Eveliina flinch " Are we still going? Sweet. " she said and flied up with smirk. Eve started to twirl around wildy, gathering blue fire around her body until she landed with force and released the fire and heat, third heat wave threw Nobody on wall. Eveliina snorted " Pathetic, no one has qualities to take me down. " she said as Marluxia stood up and picked his scythe up " I will make you choke those words down by your throat. " Nobody hissed making Eve snicker " Come on then flower boy, show me what you got. " she said with snarl, Nobody jumped up and tried to slash young dragon. Eveliina turned her tail to metal and used it as sword, Marluxia circled dragon, waiting his opportunity, young dragon snorted and put her metallic tail to maw and started to grind it which made it to heat up, Nobody gasped to the sight " How did you managed..? " he asked, last words staying in his throat, stormtrooper captain smirked " Little skill that I taught to myself. " she said and looked the heated up tail, with grin she started to grind it again until she let go and spinned toward Nobody with speed and force. Attack hit only the scythe´s tip, Eveliina shooted magma on floor until it exploded, smoke covered Marluxia´s sight, Nobody coughed the smoke until Eveliina leaped from smoke and horn slammed him on floor with force. Stormtrooper captain snorted and walked on him and put her claw on Marluxia´s throat " Yield. " she demanded, Marluxia sighed and raised his arms " I yield, I yield. " he said, Eveliina nodded and got off from him " Good, and yet all of you were pathetic. " she mocked, other Nobodies looked each other in shame. Eveliina gave loud Diablos roar to sign her victory, Xigbar jumped down and hugged her " Nice work Eveliina, you toasted them nicely! " Xigbar rejoiced the dragon´s victory, Eveliina smirked with chuckle " Yeah, I totally bested them with their own elements. " she said as she flexed her muscles. Nobodies and young dragon retired to living room, Eveliina rested near the Xigbar who readed something. Xaldin looked the sleeping dragon as he clenched his fists " Stupid dragon, using my own element againts me. " he hissed silently, he was bitter toward her and yet he felt need to respect the young warrior who was smart to best him, Saix, Lexaues and Marluxia.


	11. Poker night with Nobodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We cannot change the cards we dealt, just how we play game. - Randy Pausch.

Eveliina and Xigbar had agreed to stay night playing poker with Luxord, Lexaeus and Zexion, it was fun, Eveliina learned slowly but surely when Xigbar taught her.  
Luxord smirked and showed his cards " Full house. " he said making other pout except Eveliina " I see why you are called Gambler of fate. " dragon noted making Nobody chuckle " Thank you captain, tell me, have you never been in real casino? " he asked as he leaned to table, Eveliina thinked it for while " Well yes… me and my men pulled heist in Las Vegas´s casino, we took all we could, jewerly, money and good drinks. We handled the cops and escaped from there, after some time we sold the jewels and drinks in black market in good price. " Eveliina told them, others stared her in shock " A real heist in casino? You? " Zexion asked, Eveliina nodded with proud smile " Yes, I had so much fun to threat people´s lives in there, saying that I or my men will kill them if they won´t shut up. " she answered and took one card, Xigbar raised his eyebrow " When you pulled this heist? " he asked, Eveliina rubbed her snout " Before the winter when you were found. " she answered without looking him, Lexaeus stared young dragon " I won´t wonder or question how you got away, you have talent to get away from sticky situations and not get arrested. " Nobody pointed out making Eveliina grin " Yeah, I know. Humans can´t match me. " she said and focused to cards, Luxord rolled his eyes " Look Eveliina, you are so young still, why are you wasting that talent of yours to live life of criminal? " Luxord asked making Eveliina raise eyebrow " Excuse me, what? Well… I am dragon so humans would just either run away or pick up theirs guns, torches and forks and would hunt me down. Plus, I was trained to kill and I rather enjoy live life in run and as criminal who is earth´s most wanted. " she answered and laughted in end which scared others " You really have some problems. " Zexion remarked as dragon´s laughter died out " I know, but it makes who I am nowdays. " she chuckled and tried to focus back to cards.  
After some time Eveliina gave wide grin and showed the cards " Full house! " Eveliina rejoiced making Luxord lean on chair " Damn it, dragon bested me in my own game. " he whined which made others laught, Xigbar patted dragon´s back " Nice Eveliina, you bested him, prize is all your now. " he said, Eveliina nodded and looked the prize. Young dragon gave greedy grin and pulled the prize to herself " Yes… come to mamma... " she said ending souding like hiss, Zexion and Lexaeus smiled to young dragon " Good job captain Eveliina, you really deserve that prize. " Zexion said with smile, Eveliina laughted " I know right? I never could guess that I win in poker. " she said until she yawned " We should go home Eveliina. " Xigbar suggested to dragon who nodded tiredly. Xigbar opened the portal and let dragon enter in, he looked back to others " Until next times guys. " he said and entered in portal, it was fun as it lasted.


	12. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing, you´ll go far in life. Actually, there is something funny about getting away from it. - Mike Judge.

It was calm midnight, Eveliina slept on Xigbar´s chest who held her close. Clock displayed 1.00 AM proudly, they were very close now.  
Morning arrived to Manhattan forest and clock displayed 8.17 AM, Xigbar woke up with quiet yawn, he looked young dragon who looked cute and innocent which she wasn´t. Xigbar stroked her hair gently. Eveliina started to wake up with small yawn until she opened one her eyes " ´Orning.... " Eveliina slurred tiredly making Xigbar snicker " Good morning you sleepyhead. " he said and kissed dragon´s cheek. Eveliina mumble something and laid her head on Nobody´s chest once again " So tired.... " Eve groaned half tiredly which made Xigbar chuckle " Then sleep my dragon, you will head out later in day, don´t you? " he asked and received tired nod until Eveliina fell asleep.  
At midday Eveliina was preparing to her scheme, she had her pistols on weaponbelt, ready to be used " Okay, I will be on my way. I will return to dinner. " Eveliina noted and flied off, her target was rob the train.  
Young dragon headed to Durango´s and Silverton´s narrow gauge railroad area to ambush coming train, she had noticed earlier that below of the bridge was white water which she could use to escape with loot. Eveliina grinned, she had her plan set and train was coming, she used her magic and turned to human and jumped on end of train to enter in secret.  
Eveliina haited to be in human form but she needed it, she headed middle part of train, it was some sort little gambling area ( Americans.... ) Eveliina hissed mentally until she noticed familiar person from her past, it was traveler ( Is that...? No! ) Eve shooked her head and entered in van and fired her pistols as she turned back to her normal dragon form which startle people until they screamed " Okay everyone! This is stickup, you know the drill! Prizes on table and hands the in air and no one gets hurt! " Eveliina shouted, people were panicking, begging not to be shot except one worker " WHAT HELL?! What are ya doin´? Shoot the wyvern! " worker shouted like everyone had weapon some sort, whole thing made Eveliina froze " Shit... " Eveliina whispered under her breath, firefight was bad idea in cramped van, dragon turned her attention to traveler who had his gun loaded, when she looked the traveler she regonized the man " Edward Nygma? " Eveliina gasped as her maw opened wide " Stormtrooper captain Eveliina? " Nygma asked, he used to buy stuff from dragon´s black market, the worker was confused about the situation.  
Eveliina groaned of frustration, not only one worker was againts her but one her old buyers were onboard, Eveliina noticed that worker aimed her " Shit. " Eve hissed and dogded the shot and took Edward to hostage " Back off or I shoot! " Eveliina threated, she had killed before. Worker laughter " You think we ain´t shoot at ya´ cuz you got hostage in there? Hah! " he mocked like one life´s didn´t matter, Eveliina flinched of shock " Are you damn hight?! You could hit him! " Eveliina shouted, she wasn´t going to risk her buyer´s life in this case.  
Worker aimed them " Nothing personal dragon... " he said, Eveliina went almost pale until they took cover by Eveliina´s lead when worker started to shoot them, stormtrooper captain looked the Nygma " I don´t care that why are you here... I am sorry that you are getting involved. " dragon apolized making Edward confused " Spare me yo- What?! " he asked, his head was filled with questions " And for what I am about to do... " Eveliina snarled and grabbed the human from waist and they leaped throught the window to the white water with him.  
Eveliina opened her eyes in underwater and noticed that Edward was out of game " Edward! " young dragon shouted and swam after him, she tried to shake him awake but realized quickly that he needed air. Eveliina took grasp from man´s shoulder and started to swim to surface.  
Eveliina hissed when she dragged man to dry land " By my ancestor´s sake! You are heavy! " she hissed even if she could lift heavier things than she would seem to able to lift. dragon looked that train pass by them above, she snorted and looked the Nygma " By my ancestor... it is really my old trusty buyer... " she muttered until she started to shake him awake " Dammit Edward! Wake the fuck up! " she roared until she groaned of her failure " This is SO unfair! I was just trying to pull out heist! " she whined and looked the unconscious man " Then my constant buyer shows up in same train and forces me to let my loot get away... " she whispered under her breath, she sighed and gave a man a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, Nygma woke up with gasp of air which dragon had shared to him, Eveliina went on her knees " Edward! It´s me, Eveliina! Are al-? " before young dragon got to finish her sentence she got slapped hard on to cheek " WHAT THE IN EARTH ARE YOU DOING?! HOW DARE YOU?! " Edward shouted to dragon who backed away " You just drowned! I saved your life. " Eveliina snarled as man sat up " SAVE ME?! It was your fault that I drowned you smartass! " Edward spatted to dragon who got slightly scared " I panicked! It was only way to out without getting my standard buyer to getting killed! " Eveliina panicked, man snorted and stood up " In case you had forgotten after all this time, I CAN`T SWIM! " Edward shouted " And what killing someone, even her standard buyer would mean to a... a... THIEF AND TERRORIST!?!" he asked, words stabbed Eveliina´s feelings " I am sorry Riddler… I obviously made a huge mistake… I shouldn´t have dragged you here… " dragon muttered, man stared the dragon´s injuries " Captain Eveliina... you are bleeding terribly. " Edward pointed out dragon´s head injuries. Eveliina snorted and man gasped when Eveliina´s injuries were healing themself " And in case you forgot, I CAN HEAL MYSELF! " Eveliina roared with angry glare as she stood up " YOU MESSED MY SCHEME UP AND I ENDED UP TO SAVE YOU AND HOW YOU THANK ME?! CALLING ME THIEF AND TERRORIST, EVEN IF YOU KNOW THAT I AM ALREADY IT! " dragon screamed to him and then looked away " I have to think new plan and new target, thank you so fucking much! " she snarled and started to take off " Captain, before you go, I gave riddle to you. " Edward said making Eveliina snicker " You never change, go on. " she said " I have tail but I´m not mouse, I have scales but I´m not fish. I have wings but I´m not airplane. I´m mythical creature but I´m not unicorn. I have fire coming out of my mouth but I´m not flamethrower. What I am? " he asked with smirk, Eveliina sighed " A dragon. " she answered simply and took off to the sky. At night Eveliina´s troopers had stopped another train before tunnel by causing landslip, travelers were escorted outside of train when captain arrived to place. Commander walked to her " Good evening captain, we got train stopped and people is being escorted out, what is our next moves? " commander asked, Eveliina stared the train and travelers " Loot the train and people, take everything you can. After that gather people together. " she ordered, commander nodded and gestured stormtroopers move as scouters stayed with prisoners. Eveliina looked how scout troopers took people´s stuff, jewels, phones, money, everything. She looked how stormtroopers carried stuff from train to boxes where loot was put in. When they were done people were put together and on their knees, commander Gary walked to his captain " So, what now captain? " he asked, young dragon snorted " Kill them all. " she ordered them simply and started to head shuttle. Commander nodded and headed to others " On my mark. " he said as troopers started to aim " Fire! " commander ordered, stormtroopers shoot the travelers, killed them without hesitation. They were thiefs along their captain who really was real thief being a dragon, and dragons were know as thiefs.


	13. Criminal underworld business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handle your business without people knowing your business. - ???

Eveliina was in her room listening her favorite music, she danced along it until she heard something, she looked her back but there wasn´t no one as she observed the room. Young dragon shrugged and turned back to her dance but her eyes met one yellow eye " OH MY ANCESTOR!!! " Eveliina roared of shock and fell back as Nobody laughed of dragon´s reaction " Xigbar! " dragon shouted until she jumped back on her hind legs. Xigbar laughted still " That… was… hilarious! " he laughed so much that tears came out of his eye, stormtrooper captain scratched his shoulder " Xigbar! This isn´t funny! " she shouted to him, Nobody´s laugher died out " Oh come, don´t tell me that wasn´t fun? " he asked, Eveliina snarled and lifted her wingarms and unclenched her claws " You asshole, don´t you dare to scare me like that. GOT IT?! " Eveliina hissed making Nobody back away " Got it captain. " he responded but Eveliina snarled " Because you were asshole this time, you will come with me when I travel to Gotham city to sell stuff in black market. " she told to him and started to head out " You have 30 minutes time to prepare. " she hissed and slammed door close with force.  
Gotham city´s criminal underworld wasn´t unknown thing to Eveliina, she sold her stolen goods in there, alone or some one else did it. Stormtroopers unloaded the goods to tables and left, Xigbar looked the area, there was all kinda criminals on move, mobsters, mafia members, drug dealers, bank robbers, pickpockets and so on. Nobody looked the dragon " How is that you are allowed to come here all alone? " Xigbar asked making dragon chuckle " I am earth´s most wanted criminal so Gotham´s filth respects me, I have made even few good friends in here, plus, I have even standard buyers coming when I have stuff to sell. " she answered, after some time young woman in jester suit walked to them " Hey mrs. E! " woman greeted making stormtrooper captain smile " Nice to see you too Harley. " dragon said, jester woman was called Harley Quinn " I see that ya have get yourself a new buddy. " she said making Eveliina smirk " Ah yes, this is the Xigbar the Freeshooter, my elite sniper, Xigbar, this is Harley Quinn, my standard buyer. " Eveliina introduced them each other, both Nobody and jester gave handshake " Nice to meet ya mr. X. " Harley said and looked back to young dragon " So, what is it will be Quinn? I got lot a jewerly from my last train robbing. " she told her and showed the glimmering jewerly " So shiny! " Harley rejoiced as she tried to take them but dragon pulled them away " You know the drill, pay first then get the jewels. " she reminded jester who started to take money " Yeah, yeah, I know that you make lot of effort to get the stuff so I am ready pay good prized from it. " she remarked, Eveliina took the cash and counted quickly " 50.. 100.. 200.. 300... 600... 900! " Eveliina rejoiced and pushed the jewerly back to her " Look all you want and pick your favorite. " dragon said.  
Harley observed the stolen jewerly until she picked up beatiful rose necklace " I take this. " she said and showed the necklace to young dragon who gave small smile " Good choice Quinn, it really fits your suit´s color scheme. " she said, Harley smiled and waved goodbye to dragon and Nobody. Eveliina looked the Xigbar " You see why I am let to ply my business, becaue I only sell best stuff. " she noted making Xigbar sigh " I wish I could be like you sometimes, oddly. " he remarked, Eveliina shrugged only. Buyers came and went, stuff was sold with good prize, Xigbar observe the dragon´s behavior, it was mild-mannered in a most part. Eveliina went pale when Riddler walked to them, man grabbed dragon from horn and pulled her close " You bitch, you could least get me home but you left me in fucking forest! It took me ages to get back to civilization! " Riddler shouted to young dragon, Xigbar freed the dragon " You know this guy, Eveliina? " Nobody asked, Eveliina gave him harsh glare " Of course I know Freeshooter, he is my standard buyer, I got dilemma in train because he was in damn same van as I was. " she snarled, Riddler snorted " Yeah, that little smartass almost drowned me! " he shouted but Eveliina rolled her eyes " And I saved you, remember that you idiot! " dragon hissed with fangs showing up, man sighed " Yeah, I suppose that is something. " he noted making Eveliina groan " So my apology is accepted? Good… " she hissed. Riddler shooked his head and observed the goods " And you still managed to get good stuff. " he remarked, Eveliina only rolled her eyes, man picked up good looking laptop " This looks good. " he said as he examined it " Yeah, I reset it that new owner can use it freely. " she told him, Riddler put the laptop on table and took the money " I pay you 1000 dollars from this effort. " he said, Eveliina snorted and took the money " 1000... good. " she muttered as Riddler took the laptop and left. Eveliina counted the current money " 5 600 dollars, damn I got rich really fast. " she joked until she saw other her friends to coming to her and Xigbar´s way " Jonathan! Long time no see! " dragon rejoiced as man stopped the walking " Yes, it´s nice to see you again captain Eveliina, I see you have got yourself new friend, about time. " he said making Eveliina laugh " I suppose, Jonathan, this is Xigbar the Freeshooter, Xigbar, this is Jonathan Crane, one of my good friends. " Eveliina introduced them to each other until Crane looked back to dragon " Did you got it? " he asked making Eveliina smirk with raise of eyebrow " Yes, I got it... " she answered and started to seek something from under the table until she lifted heavy box and put it on the table " Monthly supply of deathly fear gas. " she said, Jonathan nodded and gave her money " 500 dollars as always. " he said receiving the nod from stormtrooper captain " Yes, supply is now yours, " she said as she counted money, Crane pick up the box and left. At afternoon goods started to run low which meaned to that is was time to leave, she called her stormtrooper to pick them up. Xigbar counted the money as Eveliina put rest of the stuff in boxes and set the tables to next to wall, Xigbar finished the counting " 10 470 dollars! " Nobody shouted making dragon grin " 10 470? That´s good. " she said and took the medioum size treasure chest where Xigbar put the money, Eveliina pecked Nobody´s cheek " Today was good day. " she said. Later shuttle arrived to pick them up, troopers carried the box to shuttle as Eveliina and Xigbar walked in, young dragon sat next to Xigbar mumbling something tiredly, Nobody noticed it and pulled the half tired dragon closer and kissed her forehead gently, it´s been fun day, well it was fun as it could get.


	14. Music soothes dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes music is the only thing that gets your mind off of everything else. - ???

Eveliina and Xigbar were visiting again in Freeshooter´s old home, dragon was on her own as Xigbar was speaking with his old leader. Eveliina was in living room reading her spell book and practicing her magic. Dragon couldn´t focus well, she was tired and bored to practice, she threw the book away " Vittut. " she hissed and laid on floor " En jaksa. " she groaned and put her paws on face.  
After some time young dragon heard sitar being played, dragon took paws off and saw Demyx playing sitar " Hi Demyx… " Eveliina groaned making Nobody looked the dragon " Oh hi Eve! What are you doing in floor? You silly dragon. " he remarked making dragon almost hiss " I am so done practicing with my dragon magic that I don´t want to do it anymore. " Eveliina groaned and sat up " Vittu, mä vihaan mun elämää... " she hissed and crawled to the couch where his bit older coeval sit " Do you want me to play something? " Demyx asked with smiled, dragon nodded her head tiredly, Nobody chuckled to stormtooper captain´s ´so done´attitude, he started to play much calmer music to sooth young dragon´s mind and body.  
Music was other thing that held Eveliina´s life together, listening it calmed her and made her feel better.  
: Oh misty eye of the mountain below. Keep careful watch of my brothers souls. And should sky be filled with fire and smoke. Keep watching over Durin´s sons. :  
Eveliina closed her eyes, she tried to relax.  
: If this end in fire then we should burn together, watch the flames climb high into the night. Calling out father, oh, sent by and we will watch the flames burn over and over the mountain side. :  
Eveliina tried to empty her mind, to forgot the hurry.  
: And if we die tonight, then we should all die together. Raise a glass of wine for the last time. Calling out father, oh prepare as we will watch flames burn over and over the mountain side. Desolation comes upon sky. :  
Eveliina stabilized her breathing, she imagined herself flying freely in blue sky.  
: Now I see fire, inside the mountain. I see fire, burning the trees. And I see fire, hollowing souls, and I see fire, blood in the breeze. And I´ll hope that you´ll remember me. :  
Young dragon imagined herself flying over mountains and grass fields.  
: Oh should my people fall then surely I´ll do the same. Confined in mountains halls we got too close to the flame. Calling out father, oh hold fast and we will watch flames burn over and over the mountain side. Desolation comes upon sky. :  
Dragon dreamed of flying with high speed over ocean.  
: Now I see fire, inside the mountain. I see fires, burning the trees. And I see fire, hollowing souls, and I see fire, blood in the breeze. And I´ll hope that you´ll remember me. : Eveliina dreamed of flying with other dragons, to be together with her kind. : And if the night is burning, I will cover my eyes. For if dark returns then my brothers will die. And as sky´s falling down, it crashed into this lonely town and with that shadow upon the ground I hear my people screaming out. : Eveliina dreamed to free and allowed to be that what she is. : Now I see fire, inside the mountain. I see fire, burning the tree, And I see fire, hollowing souls, and I see fire, blood in the breeze. : Eveliina started to even smile. : I see fire. Oh you know I saw a city burning. Fire, and I see fire. Feel heat upon my skin. Fire, and I see fire. Fire. I see fire burning on and on the mountain side. : Eveliina sighed of pleasure by being soothed down to the relaxation, Demyx looked the younger dragon and smile. Xigbar walked to the room and saw sleeping dragon " You managed to do something right at once Demyx, good job. " Xigbar whispered and walked to them, he looked resting dragon, she was all relaxed, music really soothed the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Vittut.=Fuck it.  
> En jaksa.= I am done.  
> Vittu, mä vihaan mun elämää...=Fuck, I hate my life...
> 
> Song that Demyx sang was I see fire by Ed Sheeran.


	15. Apex predator versus Luna diviner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I´m fighter, I will not give up, I will stumble and I will fall but I will stand back up. It might take longer at times but I WILL stand back up and keep fighting. - ???

Eveliina walked in Addled impasse, her all four paw´s metallic claws echoed silently in room. Young dragon looked out of large window and saw odd, heart shaped moon shinning down her, it must be the Kingdom hearts that Xigbar had mentioned to her.  
Eveliina sniffed and listened her surroundings, she sensed that she wasn´t alone. Luna diviner observed her from above with snarl, he was very bitter toward her, Saix jumped down which startled the dragon " I knew that I wasn´t alone, Saix… " Eveliina hissed with reveal of her fangs making Saix snarl " I want rematch! " he shouted and leaped toward her, claws reaching and teeth bared to vicious snarl. Eveliina used ice to get out of away and made Nobody slip on wall, stormtrooper captain looked back how Nobody rubbed his face " That must hurt. " she remarked with small smile, Saix roared to her making Eveliina snort, Eveliina gathered air in her lungs and let out really loud roar which made Nobody fly on floor.  
Young dragon narrowed her eyes and snarled as she circled Luna diviner, Nobody stood up and summoned Lunatic, he started his vicious attacking, Eveliina used bubbles to slided away as Saix tried to keep his balance. Eveliina let her old battle wounds to show up, she hissed to Saix as smoke came out of her nostrils, her senses were on their sharpest, she was apex predator.  
Eveliina shooted fire balls to air and then they homed to Saix who get hit by one, dragon couldn´t see anything throught smoke, she used her smell instead. Saix jumped from smoke and used his weapon to hit dragon on well with terrifying force, Eve shooked her body as she got up, she sided her body, revealing the old wounds as she started to circle him. Stormtrooper captain´s body was ready to outcome, she narrowed her eyes, Saix started to run toward her. Eveliina turned her back on him and turned her tail to metal and slammed it on Nobody´s foot making him roar of agony " Don´t mess with dragon who has reflex of Mizutsune, speed of Nargacuga and power of elder dragons. " Eveliina taunted him making Saix roar to her, he leaped on her and even tried to bit dragon´s neck, Eveliina responded to it by turning her wingarms to metal and started to used them to slash Nobody. She used her wings either like Astalos or Nargacuga, she threw her spine spikes on Saix as new ones grew back, spikes caused minor injuries to Nobody. Even Eveliina had her limits, all fast paced moving made her tired, she started to drool like Deviljho and her speed and reaction time drop down dramatically, Saix noticed his chance and used Lunatic to give tired dragon horrible amount punishment. Dragon was bleeding badly but wounds healed themself as she got them, Luna diviner hissed to dragon´s fast healing " Why won´t you.... " he hissed but couldn´t find good word to continue the sentence. Eveliina re-entered in her rage mode, wounds showing up again, she forgot the hunger and along it she forgot the exhaustion. Eveliina moved all around the place making it impossible to Saix hit her, she was far too fast, agile and mobile to him to catch with, no matter what he tried or how clever he tried to be, dragon countered it smartly. Stormtrooper captain bubble slided around him and fired big bubble to Nobody who got covered to bubbles by attack, he slipped and slided all around the room which amused young dragon greatly. Dragon startled to howl, like she would gather enegy. Saix started to run toward her, ready attack but got fend off when Eveliina sparkled up " Let´s rock! " Eveliina shouted and slammed her front paw on spot where Saix stood, strike emited electricity Eveliina´s hind legs clawed the floor until she she charged on Luna diviner with fully speed, Saix dodged it but horn slashed his side making him shout of pain. Dragon did U-turn and tried to hit his back, Saix used his weapon to stop dragon on her track, hitting her head on Lunatic, it made stormtrooper captain stagger as she clutched her head with whinning, until she recovered from it with snarl. Eveliina hissed and started to spin around with her claws, it was called Blood wind. Dragon hit Nobody multiply times until he grabbed dragon from horn and threw her on wall with force. Eveliina stood up with groan and hissed, Saix started to run toward her. Dragon took off, curled up and gathered heat and fire around her body, when Luna diviner was about to hit her, young dragon release the heat and fire in form of super nova. Nobody fell on floor as dragon landed much gently, she breathed heavily as she observed the defeated Nobody, with snort dragon walked pass him, before leaving entirely she gazed Kingdom heart for last time and leaved the Addled impasse.


	16. Claws and lances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They broke the wrong parts of me. They broke my wings and forgot I had claws. - ???

After fighting Saix, Eveliina headed to Hall of empty melodies, she looked around as she entered in room. It was silent, it felt wrong at this point.  
Dragon took more steps until dark portal opened and Xaldin came out " We have score to settle. " Xaldin said as Eveliina lowered her upper body " Why everyone wants to kill me all so sudden? " Eveliina asked with snarl, lancer shrugged and he summoned his Lindworm " Better ready yourself, captain. " he taunted her, Eveliina created wind aura around herself and took off " Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming wind boy. " Eveliina insulted Nobody who clenched his teeth with harsh stare. Lances flied toward young dragon but they bounced off by aura, Eveliina yawned " How boring, invent something new. " she remarked which sound like mockery to Xaldin than anything else " SHUT UP! " Nobody shouted and summoned his lance and tried to bodily get throught the wind aura which was his obstacle.  
Eveliina snorted and created large tornado around herself which flied Xaldin away too, Whirlwind lancer groaned of pain as he tried get up " I hate dragons… " he hissed as he sat up.  
Dragon started to gather wind around herself which pulled Xaldin too who tried to stay put " What a hell?! " he shouted as he got dragged toward dragon, when Nobody got sucked close to dragon she started to fly circle really fast and hit Xaldin in process and created even larger tornado which flied lancer up, when he was about fall Eveliina used her claws to hit him as she zigzag dived on him.  
Xaldin hit floor really hard, his body was bleeding badly thanks to dragon´s sharp metallic claws, Whirlwind lancer stood up weakly and stared dragon with hate " Wind, guard me! " he shouted making Eveliina gasp when she saw how Nobody created his own wind aura around himself, stormtrooper captain started to attack him viciously but aura kept her away, Eveliina narrowed her eyes, she had idea.  
Xaldin observed flying dragon, she started to drain his wind to herself " WHAT?! " Xaldin screamed until he threw spear toward dragon, her aura deflected it. Eveliina stopped the draining and spit deadly poison on Nobody which weakened his wind aura even more and in the end canceled it off " NO!! " Xaldin screamed as dragon landed back on floor and did the same " Let´s fight equally Xaldin. " Eveliina said, Xaldin clenched his fists, he wanted to kill her. Dragon waited Nobody´s answer, he nodded and summoned his lance, Eveliina grinned and started with blood wind, Nobody either dodged hit or blocked it but last one hit him on his side making him shout of pain. Stormtrooper captain glanced back to slightly injured Whirlwind lancer who started to attack her, he tried to slash her open but her tought yellow chest and stomach platting didn´t even to scratch when lance hit it, it was so tought stuff to get throught.  
Eveliina smirked and horn slammed Xaldin to the air and took off herself, she did Seregios air sweep which hit Nobody´s back. Eveliina stayed airborn when Xaldin fell on floor, she snorted and shooked her head of disappointment " By my ancestor... you are really easy peasy Xaldin! " dragon insulted him, Nobody tried to get up but pain in his back prevented him doing so.  
Young dragon landed back on floor and sat down, her tail swinged slowly left to right, waiting the Nobody´s next move. Nothing, nothing didn´t happen, she stood up on all four and creeped closer, she sniffed Xaldin´s head carefully.  
Before Eveliina could react she got grasped from throat by Xaldin who grinned " Easy peasy? How about now dragon? " he asked and punched her to face, dragon groaned of pain and clutched her face " This doesn´t change anything... " she hissed and started to curl up, she gathered horrible amount electricity until she released it, fury attack knocked Nobody out of the game. Eveliina stared the Xaldin who had been defeat, she sighed " How it comes that these guys are so easy to defeat? " dragon asked silently, she shooked her body and leaved Hall of empty melodies behind.


	17. Two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year ago, everything was different. And now that I look back, I realize that year can do a lot to a person. - ???

After two years when Eveliina found Xigbar she hated him but then they grew closer and closer as time passed by.  
It was early spring, at january Eveliina had reached her 14th, she still looked same like two years before.  
Dragon laid on rocky ground, she enjoyed early spring winds that hit her face.  
Year before she made peace with Saix and Xaldin, now they came along well enough.  
Birds chirped as they flied pass relaxing stormtrooper captain, she smiled and let tear fell down of happiness " Heh... it´s been two years since my life changed drastically… I learned to show emotions, oh, how time passes… " she muttered and laid her head, she closed her eyes. Spring nights weren´t so dark as winter ones, and yet Eveliina´s bedroom was so dark that only dragon herself could navigate in there. Dragon had decided to stay late at outside, she sat on tree and played her Dragon seashell flute, it was magical item because in old dragon´s tales its been told to calm furious monsters and those who had been corrupted, and yet young dragon hasn´t find it out. But maybe one day she would. Stormtrooper captain heard familiar footsteps coming closer her locations, she decided to ambush the coming one. Just few more steps and jump. Young dragon jumped on Xigbar who hasn´t even excepted a thing " Got you! " Eveliina rejoiced as Xigbar tried get up " Eve... get off me... " Xigbar groaned, Eveliina did as it was told. Nobody sat up " Man... even of your coloring you managed to ambush me... you are clever little sneak. " he said making Eveliina grin " Haven´t I always been? " she asked, Xigbar couldn´t anything but nod " I suppose you have. " he answered and came closer the dragon, Eveliina´s eyes widened open by Nodody´s behavior " Uuh... Xig...? Freeshooter...? Are you okay...? " she asked with worry. Dragon gasped when Nobody kissed her not to forehead or cheek but her mouth or maw in dragon´s case, stormtrooper captain was flabbergasted by Nobody´s move, and yet, there was something in this kiss, dragon regonized it that it had slightly amount passion in it. Eveliina grunted and pulled away which confused Xigbar " Hey... captain... " Nobody cooed but dragon shooked her head and took off into spring night, she wasn´t fully ready, not even two years she wasn´t ready to passion.


	18. Different kinda human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make new friends, but keep the old. Those are silver, these are gold. - Joseph Parry.

Spring turned to summer and with it came warmth, sun shinned down to Eveliina territory as she patrolled it, she was accompanied by two stormtroopers.  
Young dragon stopped to rest meaning she would troopers rest too, sun´s heat was unforgiving but it didn´t bother dragon at all.  
After some time Eveliina picked up unfamiliar scent, she stood and started to follow it with her troopers on her tail.  
Eveliina came to area where mountains stopped and forest started, stormtrooper captain looked around until she saw odd, red skinned man walking below, he weared dark green uniform which was surely from WW2. Shoulder logo got Eveliina´s attention ( HYDRA! ) Eveliina snarled mentally.  
Dragon hissed to man who looked up that who hissed to him, he stared Eveliina straight into her eyes, she snorted and jumped down with harsh and judging stare. Man didn´t flinch neither backed away from dragon who looked to be judging and studying him at same time, man noticed something in Eveliina´s eyes, they were determined, judging and even filled with hatred somewhat.  
Eveliina keep her body ready for case if man tried something, she sensed something in him but she couldn´t tell what it was, no matter how hard she tried to look him she couldn´t bring herself to solve it.  
Man started to back away slowly when dragon crept closer, she gave him a warning snarl to leave, man started to run until he was out of her sight.  
At night Eveliina looked still down going sun, she couldn´t sleep at all, her mind was bothered by the man she had saw during day. Stormtrooper captain licked her maw and took into summer night sky, she followed scent that she had memorized.  
Man walked to the balcony, he felt bit restless of unknown reason. He had removed his uniform, letting the gentle summer night wind stroke his red skin. He blinked once and when he opened his eyes again he was staring to dragon´s dark purple eyes, man´s heart skipped beat of shock but he didn´t back away, he stayed.  
Dragon tilted her head of confusion because man wasn´t afraid of her " How are… you? " man asked, Eveliina hesitated first but then opened her maw " My name is Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen… I am stormtrooper captain… " she answered making man to step back " You are the dragon that has… you are the stormtrooper captain. " he noted, Eveliina smiled with nod of head " Yes… yes I am, what is your name? " Eveliina asked calmily, this man was special to her, man chuckled " My name is Schmidt, Johann Schmidt, I am leader of HYDRA. " he answered, Eveliina eyes flew wide, that´s it! Man was leader, just like she was, and it must be that man was outcast to rest of mankind. Eveliina stared johann who noticed that there bit too long silence between them " Oh! I apologize captain Eveliina, I have never met real purple dragon. I have only heard tales and stories about them. " he said making Eveliina laught " Oh it´s not big deal, I know that I am bit special mr. Schmidt, we are so different and yet so similar. " she said making Johann tilt his head " Different and yet so similar? How? " he asked, Eveliina sighed and climbed to balcony " We both are surely outcast to sociaty, I am because I am dragon and you must be because that look of yours, be are both leaders when if I am much younger than I should. Can you guess the rest? " Eveliina asked with smirk, Schmidt stared her " I guess so... I am villain, a terrorist like you… " he said and turned away with cross of arms " I have been fond to mythical creatures very long time, and when I heard about you… I had to come and see if stories were true… " he muttered, Eveliina sighed " I am not good either, I am terrorist and thief, I kill people much without mercy. I am most wanted criminal in earth… " Eve told him and looked to the sky " We have much in common mr. Schmidt. " she said and looked him, Schmidt sighed and turned to her " I get it now captain Eveliina, I think I understand now. You are loner, just like me. " he said and looked to the dragon´s glowing eyes, they were breathtaking.  
There was moment of silence betweent them until Eveliina started to talk " Would you maybe like ally up with my army? We could be unstopable. " she said and offered her wingarms´s paw, Johann stared it as dumbfounded, he hesitately but put hand on her paw and took tight grasp from, they shooked their hands of acceptance " Deal. " Johann said until he let go, young dragon smiled and lowered her head " I will introduce you to others tomorrow, sleep well mr. Schmidt. " Eveliina and took off into night sky until she vanished to night sky.  
Eveliina returned back to her headquart, she walked in her bedroom and saw Xigbar sleeping tightly, dragon almost snickered to the sight as she walked other side. She laid down and closed her eyes, she let relaxation to drift her to sleep.


	19. Jealousy in air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is just sign that shows how much you really like, care or love someone. - ???

Eveliina and Xigbar spoke in hangar as they waited their new ally, after some talking dragon saw Johann walking toward them being escorted two of her troopers " Captain, he said that you would meet him today. " trooper said, Eveliina gave gentle smile " Yes, leave us. " she ordered, troopers went back to their work.  
Schmidt looked te dragon and Nobody " Good morning mr. Schmidt, I hope you slept well. " dragon said, Xigbar crossed his arms " So this is big boss of our new ally, what a hell happened to you? " he asked making Eveliina his " Xigbar, we don´t ask about those things, it give bad first impression of us! " she hissed making Xigbar halt " Sorry captain, I apolize my behavior mister. " he apolized, Schmidt snorted " You should be, so captain Eveliina shall we speak business? " he asked, Eveliina nodded " Of course… UH FUCKING HELL I FORGOT THE PAPERS! I WILL BE BACK! " she snarled and runned to seek the papers, leaving Xigbar and Johann stand there " Phew… quite leader she is, and in that age. " Johann remarked making Xigbar glare him " Yes… I quite admit her leadership… " he hissed throught his teeth " I must say that she is pretty, people think dragons are horrid monsters but she is entirely something else. " Schmidt said making Nobody clench his fists ( Don´t you dare… she is mine! ) Xigbar snarled mentally.  
Soon Eveliina came back with papers " Now… follow me mr. Schmidt. " Eveliina said and turned to her office, Johann followed her leaving Xigbar stand all alone in hangar.  
Eveliina sat down on her comfty work chair and put papers downs and slided them to Johann´s side " These are articles, rulers and alliance agreement. Read them carefully. " she said and leaned back, Schmidt took the papers, there wasn´t much of text so he would pass this fast. Articles and rules were simple, he had to admit it, Johann nodded and put papers down " I think we can sign our agreement now. " he said, Eveliina gave small chuckle and took pencil and wrote her name to paper, she handed it then to Johann who did same.  
Eveliina took the paper " I will copy this so you can take other and I will store orginal to safe place. " she said and put paper to dublicator, machine was turned on and it started to dublicate the another agreement paper, stormtrooper captain gave copy to Schmidt " I hope that will make great future. " Eveliina said, Johann nodded and started to leave " I hope so… pretty tail. " he responded, Eveliina´s eyes flew wide " Excuse me? " she asked making Johann cough " I mean… I hope so captain Eveliina... " he panicked and rushed out of the room, Eveliina stood there and blushed ( Did he just call me pretty tail?! ) Eveliina asked from herself with confusion.  
Schmidt was about get out of base when he smashed to Xigbar " Ow! You?! Xigbar was it? " Johann hissed and rubbed his face, it still hurted, Nobody crossed his arms " I heard that you called my boss pretty tail, what are you up man? " Xigbar asked, Johann scowled " None of your business. " he hissed, Xigbar poked man´s chest " Don´t you dare! Boss is mine, got it? Mine! " he shouted making Johann smirk " Oh! I get it, you love her, don´t you? You can´t stand the fact that somebody will steal her heart. " he said and then frowned and punched Nobody hard to stomach " Let me tell you this, I am going to be your another boss and you will obey me too! Even if I have to knock you senseless in doing so. Got it? " he hissed and walked pass Xigbar, not bothering to listen answer, Schmidt turned to look Nobody before leaving, Xigbar gave him hateful glare. Schmidt snorted and jumped down to grass and vanished to the summer spruce forest.


	20. Introducion to the HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With me it´s always about first impressions. - Billy Zane.

After alliance agreement had been signed, Johann wanted to introduce Eveliina and Xigbar to his followers which Eveliina had accepted and Xigbar in other hand was unwilling but dragon was his boss so he hadn´t much of choice  
They arrived in HYDRA base with shuttle, Eveliina had noticed had it was located few miles from east frontier, she licked her maws corners as Schmidt walked toward them " Mr. Schmidt. " Eveliina said firmly " Captain Eveliina. " Johann said " I would like that you meet few of my followers. " he finished and started to walk away, Eveliina ran after him with Xigbar on her tail.  
They entered in meeting room where Johann followers sat, Crossbones AKA Brock Rumlow, Winter soldier, baron Zemo and baron Strucker, latter one gasped when he saw dragon and Nobody " YOU TWO?! HOW DARE THEY-! " he shouted making both stormtrooper and her elite sniper flinch " BARON STRUCKER! " Eveliina roared, Johann came between them " Enough! What? Do you know each other? " Schmidt asked making Strucker stand up " Yes, that little bitch and her follower kicked my ass and they destroyed the rocket in that base where you sended me! " Strucker shouted making Eveliina go pale " Uhm… it was Xigbar who fucked up the control panel only… " she said but she received angry glare from Xigbar " HEY! You would have done the same anyway if I wouldn´t be there! " Nobody shouted, Eveliina hissed " Yeah yeah, can we go to business? My head hurts. " she hissed and sat down with Xigbar and HYDRA leader " I do told them about our alliances, do let them know you captain. " Johann said, Eveliina nodded " Well… I am stormtrooper captain Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, my age is 14 now, I am purple dragon and experience fighter. " she told them and looked to the Xigbar " Uhh… I am Xigbar the Freeshooter, I am captain´s elite sniper and closest friend to her. " he told them, Johann nodded " Very nice… Crossbones. " he said as he looked his henchman " My names Brock Rumlow, better known as Crossbones, I am boss´s right-hand man, I do hope that I will see you in action captain Eveliina. " Brock said making Eveliina smirk " I hope so. " she responded and looked Zemo who noticed that it was his turn " My name is Helmut Zemo, do call me baron Zemo if you please, I work for a HYDRA like my father before me. " he told them and leaned back to his chair and looked to the Strucker, Eveliina rolled her eyes " Don´t bother yourself Strucker, you told me enough when I kicked you ass two years ago. " dragon said making Strucker clench his teeth " Watch yourself captain, it would be a pity if something would happen to you. " he threated making Eveliina snarl " Are you refering to something, baron? " Eveliina asked with snarl as she narrowed her eyes, there was pure hatred between them, there was no doubts of that.  
Johann facepalmed himself and dragged his hand all way to down " Good god, please stop that! " Schmidt shouted making both baron and stormtrooper captain flinch " I apolize mr. Schmidt, " Eveliina said and sat back down, Strucker crossed his arms with clench of teeth and looked away " Don´t except me to apologizing to that overgrown lizard. " baron hissed making Eveliina stand up with snarl " WHO ARE YOU CALLING OVERGROWN LIZARD YOU ASSHAT??!! " Eveliina roared as she jumped on table and pulled Strucker to her face from his chest belt. Baron glared the dragon with anger " You. You stupid lizard! " he shouted only receiving the punch from her, Xigbar stood up " Boss… please… just stop that… " Nobody pleaded the dragon who tried to still calm down " I am apolize, I let my temper to get best of me. " she apolized and lowered her head of shame. Strucker groaned of pain " Note to self… I hate dragons… " baron whined.  
Eveliina sighed and jumped from table " I think I have to leave, I am really sorry mr. Schmidt. " Eveliina said and leaved from room, Xigbar looked Johann and ran after his boss, today wasn´t good day for good first impression.


	21. Working at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am both a night owl and an early bird. So I am wise and I have worms. - Michael Scott.

Dark summer night had fell over Manhattan, stormtroopers, scouters and TIE-pilots were taking their night shift as daytimers were returning to their beds to rest. Eveliina was not around, she was in Gotham city´s outside region, base had called her to solve some dilemma. She carried her trusty pistol on belt and her old dragon themed sniper rifle was hanged on her back, she called it to Immortal dragon, young dragon stepped in the base where one trooper greeted his captain " Captain… we have problem that we would like to be solved. You see there´s been this little filthy gang that has messed our business, we would like you to take care of them. " trooper said as Eveliina looked the rest of the night workers " Have they stole our stuff? " she asked, trooper nodded " Yes, they steal it, sometimes they just... destroy it. " he answered, Eveliina snarled " Very well then troopers, it´s the my cue then put stop to them. " she said and left until she turned to look trooper " Where they are hanging exactly? " she asked " In Gotham city´s old harbor warehouse, captain. " trooper answered, Eveliina nodded once and ran out until she took off into night sky.  
Eveliina landed on near the harbor, it was so quit, she didn´t heard anything except water to splash to docs. Stormtrooper captain´s eyes glowed their dark purple glow, it was only thin that would give her away " So this is the place, huh? " Eveliina muttered and started to seek her targets out, no one has rights to meddle and take her stuff, she found the warehouse but she had to find good spot to kill them. Dragon looked around, she spotted broken window and crates that made fitting ladder to her use to snipping spot, " Bingo. " Eveliina whistled.  
Dragon climbed up without problem and sound, she took her Immortal dragon and aimed " Take my stuff, get shot. " she whispered, and shot her first shot, second, third and then fourth, it made her laught " 4 out of 5, this is literally eat-all-you-can buffet! " she rejoiced and got down, before her hind leg hit the solid ground she smelled something and gasped when she noticed that there was one alive " You missed one! " thug shouted and punched dragon to the eye, knocking her down.  
Eveliina groaned of pain, her eye was in horrible pain " Bastard… I bet you are captain of those stupid white armored clowns… think you can come and hunt all of us down? " he taunted the captain, Eveliina was about pick her pistol but thug came over her " They were my... friends. Oh well, time to pay. " he said coldly and started to beat young dragon up, dragon hit her head on crate during it making it bleed, but she would heal it fast.  
Thug stood up with grin " Not so tought without your troopers, are ya? Ya are pretty bad to be trained killer aren´t ya? No wonder you keep them close to yourself. " he spatted, it was like insulting, a taunting, dragon body was trembling of... fear " Wouldn´t wanna hurt graceful killer you. " he said and picked up the plank " This´ll all be over soon mrs. captain. " thug said until he gasped when he noticed that dragon aimed her pistol to his head, she gave evil smile " You thought I leave my job unfinished? Never. " she snarled and then fired pistol that had always been served from since her Imperial times, Eveliina got up with groan and picked her rifle and put it on her back " You both served me so well again, " she muttered and teared large chunk of meat from thug and swallowed it " Damn, I am late of my schedule, I promised to Schmidt that we steal something from SHIELD base. " she hissed and took off and dashed to night like Valfalk.  
Johann waited stormtrooper captain´s arrival, they were near the SHIELD base´s frontier " That captain… she is late… " Johann hissed until he heard footstep creeping closer, he turned toward of source and noticed two glowing eye getting closer and closer until he noticed that it was Eveliina " Sorry I am late, I got sidetracked by duty. " she apolized, Schmidt scowled " You better be. So, are you ready to act? We will steal some information from base. " he explained, Eveliina narrowed her eyes and nodded, Johann smiled and then they moved.  
First problem was guard, Eveliina took her rifle and fired the killing shot, when they were inside base´s frontiers they would have to be more careful, Eveliina kept her rifle ready, they headed to emergency exit. Eveliina tested to open it, locked. Eveliina snorted and used her claws to break the lock, they move in " Eveliina, remeber that we have to act silently. " Johann whispered " Yeah, I know, I know what I am doing. " she hissed. They arrived in hallway, dragon peeked from door carefully until they moved on, they sneaked silently deeper to the base until they reached to their goal.  
Eveliina opened the door and peeked in, guard was asleep, it made dragon almost snicker. They went to panel and Schmidt took USB stick from his pocket, Eveliina smirked and took something from her belt´s pouch, she took small nanobug that she had made to steal data from others, she plunged it to USB hole and it started to steal SHIELD´s information.  
When data was downloaded dragon took the nanobug and put it back to her pouch quickly as Johann took his UBS stick and put it back to his pocket. Both smiled but soon alarm went off " Oh shit! Schmidt, we have to move! " Eveliina shouted, they started to run, SHIELD agents came from all directions but Eveliina used her rifle, pistol, claws, horns, tail and elements to clear the m away, they ran to front doors " Eveliina, clear away! " Johann shouted, Eveliina fired earth missile which clear agents from away and broke doors to them.  
Duo ran to frontier and to forest´s dark cover.  
They found resting stop from rocky spot and decided to rest, Eveliina panted heavily, not of exhaustion but shock. Johann laughted " Man, that surely something, don´t you think captain? " Schmidt asked, Eveliina nodded tiredly and laid her head on Schmidt´s shoulder " That was surely something… " she muttered until she fell asleep.  
At morning Eveliina woke up and she noticed that she was her own bedroom and her equipments were on dresser, she notice letter on her nightstand and picked it up, it was from Schmidt.  
: I hope you read this letter captain Eveliina, when you fell asleep I carried you to nearest base where I got ride to back to your main base, I took your equipments and put them to dresser, don´t worry I didn´t touch anything. Best regards-Johann Schmidt. :  
Eveliina gave warm smile to letter and put it back to nightstand, she flexed her muscles and got out of bed. She walked to belt and took nanobug from pouch, her ICT-workers would handle the information and data and used it to build good stuff to them, it was her rule, find good item and make your own, better versio of it.


	22. I can feel, just like human can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is when the other person´s happiness is more important than your own. - H. Jackson Brown Jr.

It was hot summer midday in Eveliina´s territory, it mean that troopers could have siesta until heat would calm down, heat didn´t bother captain herself she actually enjoyed of it.  
Eveliina rested of coast area, it was just cliff line meaning it was frontier, Hudson river was the thing that was between dragon´s home and Manhattan. Eve stared the great city until she heard footsteps coming closer and closer, Eveliin stood up and saw Johann walking out of forest, he wasn´t wearing his uniform, only his black T-shirt and jeans along his boots " Day off? " Eveliina asked simply as Johann sat next to her " Yes, kind of. Heat made it impossible to work, I thought that fresh coast wind would ease my suffering. " he said making Eveliina snicker " I know the feeling, I let my troopers have siesta until air would cool down. " she said and then looked the Schmidt " I readed your letter, I have to thank you for your kindness. " she said with smile which made Johann almost blush " Aaahhh… it wasn´t big deal, it was my honor, after all you helped both us get hell out of that base, remember? " he reminded the young dragon who chuckled " Yeah, it was fun somewhat, I love tensing missions, action and killing. I love to hear people screaming and begging. " she joked and laughted, Johann stared " I didn´t excepted nothing less from you captain Eveliina, people have rights to call you terrorist. " he said firmly making Eveliina stop laught " Eh? Oh, well… I... I... what can you do when you aren´t human? I am forced to these actions to stay alive. " she hissed and looked away " I walk close to people and they will try to kill me or run away. " she muttered, Johann sighed " I don´t care what people think about captain Eveliina, you are one of kind. " he said with smile and moved dragon head to look him " Let people keep their prejudices, just know that I will not push you away neither hurt you. " he said, words were soothing and comforting, they made Eveliina smile " Thank you… Johann... people think… that I don´t ability to feel or I don´t have emotions, they say that I am just cold and empty husk that only desire is kill and destroy… " Eveliina whimpered as her tears started to form. Sight was pitiful, that Johann had to admit, people has misjudged the dragon drastically and now they were paying from it, in form of hatred of mankind and terrorism. Stormtrooper captain let tear fall to grass, she learned to feel two years ago when she sought cover from Xigbar. Johann sighed and pulled dragon closer " We are both treated same way captain, we haven´t been given a change to let people know us, they judges us by our looks and by that they mark us monsters. " he cooed to sobbing dragon " But… but… I can feel, just like human can… " she cried, Johann sighed with shook of head " It doesn´t matter to them, they don´t matter if we can feel or not, it´s always been about how we look. " he said and wiped away one tear " I have always been interest about mythical creatures, dragons like you are lifetime miracles that I would give my damn heart to just be with you. " Johann said " You mean… that? " Eveliina asked, Johann gave her gentle smile " Of course, you are very special to me. I never thought that I would warm up to anyone, and yet I did, I warmed up to special dragon with special talents. " he said making Eveliina blush with smile " Johann, stop that. You are flattering. " she said with smile which Johann noticed " Ah, there´s the smile I wanted to see, it has that something. " he said making Eveliina playfully punch him " Stop... I have never got this much praising from one man! " she laughted, Johann hugged her tightly " Better get use to it captain… or should I say Eveliina? " Schmidt joked and laid down " Listen Eveliina, I will not back away if you get in trouble, I am going to and I will stay by your side even if SHIELD would come to arrest both us. " he said, Eveliina smiled, man´s voice was confined, he wasn´t going to break the promise. Eveliina nuzzled her snout to Schmidt´s neck " I will do same for you Schmidt. " dragon said, she wasn´t going to break her promise either, Johann smiled " Both us will. I will spend my lifetime with you if I have to. " he said and pecked dragon´s snout, Eveliina blushed " Schmidt... what I did say about flattering? " Eveliina asked with grin which johann returned " I heard you captain, no more flattering. " he said, Eveliina snickered " I will trust you in that one. " she said and laid head down to man´s chest, nap would do good to her. Not far away Xigbar was looking the couple, he was hanging in spruce, he felt bitter, angry and jealousy. He couldn´t stand that HYDRA´s leader was practically stealing his girl´s heart, and there was no way that he would stand it, Eveliina was his even if dragon never accepted it. He looked the them with bitterness filling his heart, if he even had one in first place.


	23. Choice is made, like it or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is fear of comparison. - Max Frisch.

Few days passed after Xigbar had seeing Eveliina and Johann together, Nobody had decided to speak and ask about it. He heard that stormtrooper captain was in her treasure chamber which was also her workshop where she build her nanobugs.  
Xigbar opened the door and saw large pile of golden treasure, coins, jewerly, treasure chest filled with treasure, it was breathtaking, he walked up pile and saw Eveliina working a new nanobug " Xigbar, I have told you that don´t disturb me when I am working. " she snarled making Xigbar narrow his eye " I know, that´s why I came. " he said without emotion making Eveliina stop the working and look Nobody " Of course, the day was too perfect to be true. Get out, I am busy! " Eve hissed to Nobody who slided down to dragon´s level " I´m sure, so busy with canoodling with HYDRA´s leader. " Xigbar said coldly making Eveliina narrow her eyes " So what? You jealous? " Eve asked with show of fang " What if I was jealous? What would you do? " Xigbar asked, Eveliina looked her claws " I would tell you to fuck off. Now get out! " Eveliina shouted angrily, Xigbar snorted and laid down to pile of gold and jewerly " And if I don´t want? " he asked as he closed his eye making Eveliina blood pressure rise " Then I will blast you out of here. " dragon snarled, she was irritated.  
Before Nobody could react treasure chamber was filled with red dust with yellow sparkles " Get out or I will active the powder, and I will assure that Teostra´s explosive powder isn´t my nicest ability. " dragon said as she emited the powder, she had capacity to active it. Xigbar clenched his fists and used to darkness to leave the room, Eve stood there until she snorted and returned her work.  
Johann worked his papers until Xigbar walked from dark portal " You! " Johann shouted and stood up, Xigbar snorted " I want to talk with you. " he said making Johann narrow his eyes " Explain. " he said coldly, Xigbar clenched his teeth and took tight grasp from Schmidt´s chest belt and pulled him closer " You fucker, I saw how you were canoodling with my girl, you have no rights! " Xigbar shouted but received hard punch from Schmidt " She chose me, she said it to me straight. You may have show love to her but she never gave you anything, didn´t she? " Johann asked coldly and picked Xigbar up from neck " Thing is now that you are just worker and nothing else, don´t think to getting her back because dragon made her choice and that choice is me! " Johann shouted and threw Nobody on floor " Oh yeah? You flattered her, is that your secret? " he asked and stood up, Johann shooked his head " No, it was trust and what connect us. " Schmidt answered, Xigbar narrowed his eye and summoned his Arrowguns " BULLSHIT! " he shouted, Johann could only sigh " Listen Xigbar, she made her choice, I know you aren´t happy of the result but it is how it is. Can you understand? " he asked, Xigbar stared the leader, he sighed " You are making boss happy so who I am to shoot you down. " he said let his guns to vanish " But if you are going to stay with her, do keep her safe, she is fucking injury magnet. " he said making Johann chuckle " Of course, I will take care of her. " he said, Xigbar snorted and opened the dark portal and entered in it, leaving Schmidt alone. Dragon had made it choice.


	24. First night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I´m with you, I don´t feel so lonely. - Hercules.

Eveliina leaded Schmidt to her bedroom and when they got there man was suprised when he saw it being dragon themed " Oh wow… damn… " Johann breathed which got dragon´s attention " Like it? Quite neat and fitting, isn´t it? " she asked with smirk, Johann nodded as he observed the room " Yeah, it´s fits you so good. " he said.  
Eveliina laid on stomach as Schmidt walked closer " Your bed is soft. Can I join you? " he asked with smile, Eveliina grinned " Oh? Of course. " she answered and laid back as Schmidt removed his Iron skull armor, it was impressive weapom itself, dragon had to admit that.  
Eveliina enjoyed moment quite well, she finally had someone who she could trust and lean on, Schmidt in other hand was bit unsure, other side of him wanted to be with dragon and other one wanted to either kill her, make weapon of her or just leave her because it felt so wrong. He ignored latters, he wouldn´t hurt Eveliina, not now or never. He pulled dragon closer which confused young dragon " Eh? Schmidt? What´s wrong? Something in your mind? " she asked as Johann stroked her brown hair " Sort off… " he muttered and took sniff of Eve´s hair, it smelled like fresh dragon fruit, stormtrooper captain blinked in confusion " What is it that bothers you? " she asked " I can´t tell, it´s probably nothing. " he said and closed his eyes with deep breath, dragon could sense that man was lying but she decided to ignore it. And yet, she wondered if being with dragon was making him nervous.  
There was moment of silence between two as Schmidt stroke area between dragon´s hair and soft and scaly neck, it was soothing him. Dragon wondered what bothered man, if she could she would check his mind but she didn´t have ability to do so sadly.  
Stormtrooper captain mumbled something until she pulled away " Johann, do tell me, what´s bothering you? " she asked like it was order, Johann rubbed his neck " It´s nothing Eveliina... it´s just that I am trying ignore this feeling that this is wrong, nothing else. " he answered making Eveliina narrowe her glowing eyes " And yet, it bother you. " she hissed making Johann scratch his head " I will not back away. I will stay, no matter how absurd this looks or feels like. " he told her but Eve only snorted " Absurd? Of course it is, well… in normal people´s view I mean. " she said and used her claws to ease her itching back " Damn, I hope I don´t have Dragon fleas again, last time when I had, Gary bitched for week, bathed me another week and third week he ranted about whole thing. " Eveliina said during her scratching, whole thing was making Johann laught, soon Eveliina yelped of pain " Ow! Oh my Chronicler, my back! Damn missions, my back won´t get change to rest. " Eveliina snarled, Johann stared young dragon " How about massage? " he asked making Eve smile " Massage? Oh, please do. " she said and laid on her stomach and chest to wait man´s next move.  
Johann observed and studied dragon´s back, spine spikes were beatiful, orange membranes were untorn. Man touched the spine but dragon did´t felt anything, Johann touched the scaly back and rubbed it slightly, there was twitching in dragon´s tail. Schmidt smirked and started to massage the area which made stormtrooper captain purr, it felt so good " By my ancestor... no one never had give me a massage, I usually had to suffer of my pain all alone. " Eve purred, Johann could only chuckle " Well not anymore, I could teach you how prevent the future suffering. " he said and kissed her back and then went back to massaging. Dragon closed her eyes of enjoyiment until she clenched her fangs of pain " Nnh... harder... " Eveliina snarled until she felt relaxation in her aching and young back " Aaaahh... I feel my back again, thanks Johann. " Eveliina purred and kissed Schmidt´s cheekbone which made man blush ( Oh my.. talk about one night stand experience. ) Johann thought as Eveliina sat up and grinned " But hey... Johann... how about some 'special' massaging now? " dragon asked, Schmidt stared the dragon in confusion first until he chuckled with wide grin and tackled dragon on her back " Aww… you are so cute when you are hinting something dragon. " he said as Eveliina squealed with smile, man kissed dragon first softly then it grew deeper. This time Eve wouldn´t pull away like she did with Xigbar, dragon touched Johann´s grey undersuit, it was warm and soft. Dragon pecked Johann nose or what was left of it " I love you Johann. " Eveliina whispered until Johann returned the peck " I know Eveliina, I know. " he said and laid on his back and let dragon rest her head on his chest, young dragon yawned and fell asleep with smile.


	25. Battle to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don´t fight a battle if you don´t gain anything by winning. - Erwin Rommel.

It happened too quickly, dragon, Nobody and HYDRA leader were spending the summer afternoon together, just chilling and talking until SHIELD decided to attack them along Avengers. Beatiful summer spruce forest had turned to battlefield, Helicarrier flied above the fighting dragon " DAMMIT THESE HUMANS!! HOW THEY DARE??!! " Eveliina roared as she shooted, bit and clawed the SHIELD agents, she gathered air into her lungs and gave load, ear breaking roar and flung attackers away " DAMMNIT XIGBAR WHERE ARE YOU??!! " dragon roared to her communator " Little busy to defend myself in mountains! " Xigbar yelled to comm-mic, Eve hissed " Where is Johann then? " she asked " He went back to your base to defend it! " Nobody shouted making dragon snarl " At least you both are doing something. " she noted and turned comm-mic off " You SHIELD bastards, I will take you all on! " Eveliina shouted and started to jump around like Nargacuga, she licked her wingarms´s paws to emit Brachydios´s explosive slime and punch like Great Maccao. She was fast like hell, agents were blowing up by slimes´power or they were cut to half by Eveliina´s metal wings. Dragon snorted and flied up and started to twirl around blue fire gathering around her until young dragon landed with force and released the fire and heat, burning the agents to ash, scorched some and whatnot, she lowered her upper body and started to jump around like Nargacuga, cutting people to half, agents´s armors wouldn´t defend them.  
Eveliina got tired in one point and yet she took people on, she drooled like Deviljho and her focusing and balance started to decrease, she stumbled when she would stop jumping " Xigbar! Iron skull! I need back-up! " Eveliina pleaded as she fought, stormtroopers, scouters and pilots were being killed, arrested or they ran away which two first did " If I will die, then I will die with damn honor! " Eve shouted and entered in ragemode, her old battle wounds showed up and her speed increased along her attack power, she hit faster and used move powerful moves like Teostra´s explosive powder, Kushala´s wind blast, Rajang punches and so on.  
When agents were elimated young dragon calmed down, she panted heavily as Xigbar and Iron skull came to her " Eve, we are here! " Xigbar shouted, Eve turned to them " Good, we have to make the leave before anything can-! " before dragon could finish her sentence a shield hit her face " Eveliina! " both Nobody and HYDRA leader shouted, Iron skull looked to direction where shield came and saw one of avengers, Captain America " Rogers.... " Iron skull hissed and shot repursol to Avenger but his shield blocked it " I never thought you would ally up with another terrorist organization and with dragon! " Rogers pointed out. Eveliina stood up and gave roar which carried to all over her territory, it was time to retreat, Eveliina took off weakly, Xigbar ran after other troopers, Johann stared his old enemy with hate until he flied off, he would follow Eveliina.  
Stormtroopers, scout troopers and TIE-pilots ran outside of north frontier, far away from fight with lead of commander Gary who noticed that captain was missing, Xigbar was there to along with Iron skull. Commander Gary told all of them search out for captain before SHIELD could. Before they could start search Eve ran from bushes " Sorry... it took so long... commander... " Eveliina panted, to others horror she was bleeding like hell, there was bullet wounds around her body, surely she had removed them but her body was too tired to heal. Captain laughted and collapsed " Captain! " everyone shouted, Xigbar knelt beside dragon and put his fingers on dragon´s scaly throat, he felt pulse " She is alive, just tired. She will make it if we do find new base to hide. " Xigbar and gave Eveliina´s half dead body to Iron skull to carry, Gary nodded and gestured everyone to follow him, they were droven away from their own damn home.


	26. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Who cares? " I told him. " I´m already in trouble. Keep talking. " - James Potterson.

It was good damn bad luck that hit them, SHIELD found them along Avengers before they had reached to new base, troopers and pilots were taken down easily, commander Gary was knock out of game but Xigbar and Iron skull stood their ground, two had hid Eveliina to shelter her until fight would be over.  
Schmidt was taking on Captain America head-to-head and Xigbar was trying to handle rest of the heroes " Being with another terrorist Schmidt, it´s new low, even from you! " Rogers shouted and threw his shield, Iron skull narrowed his eyes and got the shield and threw it away " What do you know?! You are one those who jugde us by our looks and never give us change to prove ourself! " Iron skull spatted back and fired repursol, super-soldier dodged it " People can´t help themself, they are afraid! " Rogers said making Iron skull clench his teeth " And now you are paying of it in form terrorism and hatred toward mankind, Rogers! " Schmidt shouted and rushed on another super-soldier, he wouldn´t give mercy this time.  
Xigbar was despaired with his fighting, he teleported and shooted rapidly, Iron man tried to scan him but he got nothing, Hawkeye tried to hit him but Nobody would teleport out of away, Falcon and Black widow didn´t do any better job and Hulk and Thor didn´t helped at all " This man, he is fast… and great shooter. " Falcon said. They noticed that Xigbar was no where to see, Nobody teleported higher lever and put his guns together and knelt down to aim " Gotcha now! " he shouted and aimed to Hulk, Avengers noticed him fast " Thor... do give our new teleporting friend a shock. " Iron man said which made god to smile " With pleasure " he said and started to gather electricity to his hammer, Xigbar teleported away before lighting could hit him. Nobody created portals and fired in them " Heads up! " he shouted, Avengers started to run away from shooting, whole thing made Xigbar smile and it got him unfocused which caused him that he got hit hard by Hulk, Nobody groaned of pain until he blacked out completly.  
Eveliina groaned when she started to wake up " Ugh.. my head… what happened? Ah yes, I remember now… " she hissed and tried to get up but failed " Ugh! My legs, they feel so stiff still. " she snarled until Iron skull came to her " Eve! You are okay, can you move? " he asked, Eveliina shooke her head " No, my legs feels so stiff. " she said and then gasped " SCHMIDT! " she yelled, Johann looked behind and saw SHIELD`s director´s standing there " Fury… " Johann hissed " Mr. Schmidt. " Fury said, Iron skull aimed his palm to him " Leave us alone! Hasen´t SHIELD got enough of tormenting us?! " he asked angrily " I see that you are changing mr. Schmidt, I have offer to you, her and that other man. " Fury said making Johann narrow his eyes " Depends of offer. " he said coldly and then turned back to Eve " We could give you change of redeem yourself and her too, to become part of society. " he offered, Johann sighed " Or what? Go to jail? It doesn´t matter to me, I will stay with Eveliina no matter what. " he said and looked the SHIELD director " But… because this is change to us become part of society, I will accepted it. " he said and looked Eveliina who nodded " Yeah… I am not ready go to jail, I will accept the damn offer. " she snarled, Fury nodded " Good, now follow me. " he said, Johann helped dragon on her feet " This sucks Schmidt, we are practically arrested. " she hissed making Johann nod " Yeah, but this is our change, your change to show that you aren´t so bad after all . " he told her, Eveliina sighed as they walked toward SHIELD shuttle.


	27. New home, new start, new chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness says that you are given another chance to make a new beginning. - Desmond Tutu.

Thanks to Fury´s persuasion he managed get Stark to find fitting apartment from Manhattan to Eve and Johann, Xigbar told them that he will go back to his old home.  
Door opened and two walked in, dragon viewed her new residence " Wow… this is cool... even if it is build by humans. " Eve said and ran to the window which size of the whole wall area, dragon admired the view which was breathtaking in a most part. Johann sighed and walked to her " This is our new home Eve, it´s time to start out new life. " he said, Eve smirked secretly ( Foolish Johann and FOOLISH HEROES! They forgot that my troopers are still out there, they will handle my business as I am away, until then I have to play role of wimp weakling to cover my little tracks… I can´t wait until I see their faces, hehehehehe…. ) Eve thought, she was cunning, cruel and sharp as knife.  
Dragon snorted and headed to bedroom, it was half dragon themed " Hey nice! They got half of my style! " Eveliina rejoiced and walked to bed, Schmidt peeked in " Yeah, but your orginal room will be always cooler than this. " he remarked as Eveliina laid down to bed ( So soft! Damn, almost wants to me to stay. ) Eve thought " This is so soft Johann, come on. " Eve called him, Johann snicker and joined her " Well… you aren´t speaking shit Eve, this is comfty as hell. " he remarked and removed his jacket. Eveliina grinned evily " Yes… as your skin… " she noted which sounded like hiss and it got Johann´s attention " How old were you again? " he asked with smirk, Eve snorted and put her claws on her tought chest plating " Does it matters? I make my own rules, so I say that fuck age and its rules. " she said and pulled Johann to quick kiss " Come on, wouldn´t you accept that we won´t care about that one little rule? " she asked with smirk which made Johann sigh " I heard you. " he responded.  
Johann laid on his back and Eve sat on him " Tell me Schmidt, why did you accept that SHIELD´s clown´s offer? " dragon asked " I wanted that you would get a chance to prove yourself to humans, isn´t that what you want? " he asked but Eve narrowed her eyes hatefully and wrapped her tail around man´s neck to choke " NO IT`S NOT YOU ASSHAT! I NEVER SAID THAT I WANTED TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR HUMANS, OR LIVE MIDDLE OF THEM! WE ARE IN FUCKING HORNET NEST NOW! " Eve roared which scared Johann " I am sorry Eveliina! I panicked when I saw Fury, I tried to keep the whole thing calm. " he panicked, Eve turned away " Idiot, you could have just shoot him but you decided to play part of wimp and accepted the offer. " she snarled and unwrapped her tail which gave Johann a chance to breath " I wanted to keep both us free as possible, I know that this isn´t the way but it will work out, I promise. " he said, Eve snorted and laid on her side with angry grunt.  
Schmidt looked the angry dragon and sighed as he laid on his back, she would calm down fast, not mybe for next day but in day or two so.


	28. To civilian life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I´ve never known him as a civilian. Never known him just a regular guy, something I´m not sure he or any warrior can ever be again. - Ellen Hopkins.

It was rather normal friday morning but to Johann it was hell when it came to wash Eveliina up who had to be dragged by tail to bath tub, and now he had to wash her up.  
Bubbles floated around as HYDRA leader washed struggling, hissing and snarling purple dragon " Eveliina, hold still! " Johann ordered her but dragon wouldn´t stop, instead of it, dragon nibbled his arm " Hey! Stop that! " Johann shouted but Eveliina continued to nibble his arms, her fangs were very sharp after all " Knock that off! " Johann shouted and flicked his finger to dragon´s snout which made dragon whine. Eveliina hold her snout with snarl " Johann... that was unfair… " she snarled which made Johann sigh " I know you don´t like this but were are going to civilian life and you need to be clean for that. " Johann told her but dragon just hissed " You know very damn well that I can´t stand humans if they aren´t my ally! " she hissed, Johann rolled his eyes " Yeah yeah… it is called misanthropy, even if it is natural hatred. " he said without emotion, Eveliina grunted " Humans and their stupid diagnosis, how in my ancestor´s sake they can become up with these odd terms? " Eve asked with hiss as soap almost her eyes " I wonder that too sometimes. " Johann answered, Eveliina closed her eyes slightly " Argh! I hate my life now so much! I WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW!! " Eveliina roared which made Johann fall back " Eve... please stop acting like that… aren´t you 14 years old and captain of stormtroopers? " Johann asked as he got back on his feet, Eveliina narrowed her eyes with snarl " Shut up about it! " she spatted and then groaned when Johann continued the washing.  
When Johann was ready he washed dragon´s fangs, carefully not to be bit on arm, Eveliina looked really pissed off that she could explode anytime. Johann put his jacket on and his shoes too " Are you ready to go Eveliina? " he asked with smile, Eveliina showed her fangs " Yeah… " she hissed, johann sighed with smiled and opened the door, it was time to go among humans.  
HYDRA leader and stormtrooper captain walked among humans in street of Manhattan, people stared them in fear, especially Eveliina. People shouted to her insults and dead whishes, Eveliina snarled and closed her eyes of pure hatred ( These humans… how dare they insult me?! ) Eve roared mentally, Johann noticed that young dragon was troubled " Is everything okay Eveliina? " Johann asked which made dragon surface " These humans, they insult me... I can´t stand it. " Eve snarled and stood on two and took tight grip from Johann´s arms. Johann stared the dragon and sighed then " I know, it´s not easy to accept something that doesn´t exist. " he said and opened door of cafe " SHIELD gave me order that we go to few places and each place has one agent in civil to see how you least behave. " he told to young upset dragon who grunted to answer. Johann shooked his head with tired sigh and rubbed his face as he walked to counter " One black coffee and what about you Eve? " Johann asked as he turned to Eve " Is there Coca-Cola? " Eve asked, casher nodded in afraid " Y-Yes… " casher answered " It would 5.50$… " casher said, Johann took the money from pocket and handed it to casher and sat down to wait with Eveliina. Dragon sat down without word, she looked one customer that stared her ( SHIELD agent in civil… ) Eve snarled mentally and looked back to Johann " Damn it Johann... I can´t do this… I hate humans… " Eve hissed angrily which made Johann groan " Please Eve, don´t throw another outburst, we both need to time to settle down. " he told her and took a paw " I feel nervous and angry too but I will manage, will you? " he asked with small smile, Eve licked her maw and looked away " I doubt that I will, I have lived in shadows so long time. " she muttered until their drinks came, Eveliina sighed and took her drink as they leaved from shop. They walked in street again, people stared her and Johann, Eve grunted and took the sip from drink " So what´s next? " she asked with hiss, Johann looked her " Uuh... Fury said that your missions is go to grocery store alone and buy food for weekend, if something goes wrong then two civilian agents will stop you. " he answered and they walked to said store, stormtrooper captain swallowed down her drink as johann handed her needed money ( Please my ancestor, don´t let me screw this up. I don´t wanna end in jail to rest of my long, long life. ) Eve prayed mentally and walked in, Eve inhaled few times and kept walking ( Just don´t piss off people... ) Eve thought, she was afraid of whole thing but she got idead to focus that fear to buy instead to be nervous wreck. Eveliina walked in store, seeking the food for weekend ( Man, Deviljho would gulp this store up in matter of seconds. ) Eve thought and picked spareribs, she noticed that one civilian stared her ( SHIELD agent! Okay, just breath Eve and focus, faster you gather the stuff the faster you are out from here! ) Eve thought, she started to get nervous but she kept it away. Eveliina buyed all kinda food they would need, milk, juice, bread and butter, ham, eggs and few more meat items. Casher looked dragon in fear which stormtrooper captain noticed fast " It would be 36.59$. " casher said, Eve gave a money and packed the stuff up and then got out of store with sprint ( YES! I did it! Thanks for ancestor! ) Eve thought and ran to Schmidt who smiled " I see you got everything we need to weekend, did you? " he asked, Eve nodded and hugged Schmidt with smile " Please, can we go back to home? I will freak out if we aren´t going soon. " Eve said which made Johann almost chuckle " Of course we can. " he said and kissed dragon´s hairy forehead, Johann took the bag as they started to head to home, because if they wouldn´t dragon would surely freak out.


	29. Dragon pox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Health is not valued till sickness comes. - Thomas Fuller.

Eveliina sneezed loudly and stared miserable form that looked like herself in window´s reflection. Dragons like she very rarely got sick, she shouldn´t be sick, not now.  
Eveliina grunted " Stupid little cold, that´s all. End of the fucking story. " Eve hissed, she wasn´t going to stay in bed whole day. She had to do stuff, it was SHIELD´s order.  
Dragon held her head, trying to prevent world from spinning and those dark whisperings tormenting her. Stormtrooper captain snarled and stumbled to door, she groaned and sniffed, her body was burning up by her own internal flame. She couldn´t smell anything like she should usually ( Oh bloody hell! Ancestors, why this is happening to me?! ) Eve hissed mentally. She refused to fall victim to little cold, warm bath would ease her and steam would open her nostrils again.  
Before Eve could open the bedroom door she hit something which made her flinch and fell on her tail. She shooked her head and looked up and saw Johann staring her, he smiled and offered his hand to dragon " I am sorry Eveliina. I didn´t see you there. " Johann apologized, Eveliina shooked her head and let man get her back on her paws " No, no, it was me. I was thinking my own stuff, I should pay more atten-at-attent…Ah choo! " Eve sneezed and it made small amount fire to come out her maw which startled the HYDRA leader but then tilt his head " Are you alright? " he asked gently, he reached to dragon´s head but she backed away sharply ( He is going to make fuss if he finds out! ) Eve thought and then smiled like everyhting was fine " I´m perfectly fine Schmidt, I have never felt b-betterr… Ah choo! " Eve sneezed and fire came out again, Johann noticed that dragon´s spine spikes were shaking and her body was sweating like it would like to cool itself down " Eve... you have pox some sort. " he said, Eveliina shooked her head weakly " No I don´t… " she spatted but johann harsh stare made her give up " Okay… I may have dragon pox but so what? It doesn´t kill me, sue me for not telling. " she hissed weakly, johann smiled and lifted dragon up and carried her back to bed " Johann, put me down this instant! " Eve roared which sounded very weak, man ignored dragon which made dragon pout and cross her wingarms. Johann settled fuming dragon to bed and wrapped her warmly to purple and red blanket, Eve showed her fangs " Johann, SHIELD gave me-! " Eve couldn´t finish her sentence when HYDRA leader put his lips on dragon´s snout " Being in sick makes exception. " he said and kissed dragon gently to snout and stroked her damp hair, Eve groaned and laid her head back to pillow " If you need anything, just call me out. " he said and left, leaving the upset dragon to rest. Dragon pox, it was nasty disease yes, but it wouldn´t kill its victims but weaken them alot. Eveliina had rested to midday an was now growing bored to messing around with her dragon plushie that SHIELD donated to her to keep Eve calm if it had familiar scent on it, namely Schmidt´s. Now it was lunchtime and dragon was starving like Deviljho, dragon pox wouldn´t prevent dragon´s hunger and eating. Dragon heard somebody to enter in bedroom and instead of the meal Schmidt carried jar of earthworms that said to cure dragon pox. Eve hissed with disgusted face, dragons were omnivores but bugs weren´t on her diet along shellfishes. Dragon showed her sharp claws to warn the man " I am not having that! " Eve snarled, Johann smiled slightly " Your dragon book said that bugs that are said to be magical can cure the pox or least ease it. " Johann said and knelt down, he took one worm from jar but dragon kept her maw shut with hissing " Don´t do this Eve. " Johann pleaded, hoping to make stormtrooper captain to cooperate " Worms aren´t part of my damn diet! " Eve shouted which sounded like wheeze " I know that you don´t eat bugs but you don´t like to be sick either. " he said which made Eve nod " Yeah, I suppose. " she mumbled, Johann raised his eyebrow " Then take the worm. " he said which sounded like order, Eve narrowed her eyes " No. " she snarled weakly and turned her back on him " Eveliina please. I am trying to- HEY! " Johann rubbed his head when dragon plushie was hit on him which made HYDRA leader lose his temper " Fine! Have it your way. " he hissed and stood up and went to the door " No worm, no lunch. " he said coldly which got Eve´s attention ( TÄH?! Ei se ole reilua, ei multa voi ottaa ruokaa pois. Mä näännyn nälkään niinkuin Deviljho! ) dragon reminded herself " Johann, wait! " Eve shouted after the man, johann looked the dragon " What? " he asked as Eveliina lowered her head " I am sorry… " she apologized, she was ashamed. Johann smiled and walked back to dragon. Eve swallowed two earthworms with disgustion written on her face, Johann smiled and leaved from room and returned with bowl of dragon soup, Eve had taught him to make it. Eve ate all well and got piece of finnish milk chocolate called Fazer´s blue as dessert. johann waited until young dragon would fell asleep and she did it quickly, Johann sighed and left with empty bowl, now he had some freetime to himself. Phone went on when Schmidt sat on couch, it was Xigbar, Johann clenched his teeth and answered to call " Hello. " Johann greeted coldly " How boss is doing? " Xigbar asked in other side " She has dragon pox but she will be fine. " Johann answered and turned on TV " Dragon pox? Ah, she told me about that once, it is nasty but she will be okay. " Xigbar remarked " By the way, how are you? " Nobody asked " I am fine, SHIELD has made Eve almost got crazy but I have kept her in leash. " he answered " I see, let´s hope they would give some breathing space, bye. " Xigbar said and ended the call, Johann groaned and put the phone away with frustrated grunt. He was so tired with everyone, he wanted to be only with Eveliina. Eveliina woke at evening and found herself in Johann´s arms, she shifted slightly. Stormtrooper captain felt sorry to HYDRA leader, she had behaved like ill-bred hatchling, she had been rude and unthankful to him. Eve whined sadly and fell asleep again, she would be apologizing at morning. She woke up in darkness and saw her dark versio to stare her with menacing grin, Eveliina gulped and backed away when dark her started to chuckle " I see you found yourself nice company, I am glad. " Dark Eveliina said darkly, Eve snarled " So? What do you care? " she asked angrily, Dark Eveliina moved close to her face " He could be prove to be useful to me... " she answered with hiss, Stormtrooper captain snarled " YOU?! No way! I won´t let you have your little freedom! " Eveliina snarled, Dark Eveliina narrowed her eyes and attacked on her, ending the dream. Eve woke up with panting, it was midnight. Dragon groaned and got up from bed with horrible headache, she made her way to small balcony and took good amount fresh night air to her lungs until she exhaled. She sighed sadly, it´s been 2 years since last nightmare, it made her wonder why Dark Eveliina decided taunt her after so long time, she may never to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation from finnish to english.  
> TÄH?! Ei se ole reilua, ei multa voi ottaa ruokaa pois. Mä näännyn nälkään niin kuin Deviljho!=HUH?! That is not fair, you can´t take my food away. I will starve to hunger like Deviljho!


	30. Vindictive dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wretched are those who are vindictive and spiteful. - Pope Francis.

Eveliina relaxed on couch in apartment until her phone rang its usual Lagiacrus theme, dragon snorted and noticed it was commander Gary " At last. " she hissed with frown and answered to call " Hello commander Gary, it´s been while, hasn´t it? " she asked with small smirk " Yes… look, we are worried about you captain. Where are you? We can get you. " commander said which made Eve chuckle " Oh, don´t worry about me, I am perfectly fine, I got in hornet nest and I am just biding my time and gaining the SHIELD clowns´s trust. " she answered, commander gasped " What?! You are in Manhattan?! What happened?! " he asked with worry " Johann and I got 'arrested' by SHIELD but they let as roam freely in Manhattan to redeem, I in other hand will gain those morons trust, steal some stuff and get my revenge by forcing me to walk among humans. " she answered with snarl " Anyway commander, what is your location now? " she asked as she looked her metal claws " When we managed to escape we made new main base to Ts'yl-os provincial park´s mountains, we claimed it as our own and now we reign supreme. We do kill intruders as they come. " Gary answered without emotion, Eve grinned evily " Good, good. That what I have hoped to hear, I will have to wait until I get my moment to get away and come back to home. " she pointed out and looked out of window " World shall suffer by this, we should start from Washington D.C. " Eve suggested coldly " Of course my captain, I shall wait your return. " he said until Eve stoped the call with snort " Yes, you do that as I wait my time. " she muttered and laid back to couch to take a nap.  
At afternoon Eve woke to sound of door being opened and then closed, dragon sat up and saw Schmidt walking in " Hello Eve, sorry it took me so long, SHIELD and Avengers were keeping me bit... busy. " Johann said, Eve snorted " Yeah whatever... " she hissed coldly and flexed her stiff muscles " By my ancestor, I feel stiff. " she muttered and stood up with yawn " So... what did you got? " dragon asked as she walked to man " Just some food to us. " johann answered and kissed to dragon´s snout " Go to bedroom, I will join you there. " he told her with smirk, dragon firstly stared him in confusion until she grinned widely of realization " Of course.... " she said and did as it was told.  
Young dragon laid in bed waiting the HYDRA leader to come who came eventually " About time you come, so what´s in your mind, Schmidt? " Eve asked without emotion " You are being cold, good. " johann responded with grin as he sat on bed. Eveliina smirked menacingly and sat, she tackled to Johann on his back to topple " Do tell me Schmidt, when you got soft to me? " Eve asked with grin which scared man " When I saw you very first time. " he answered, Eve snorted and kissed man to cheek bone " And why? " she asked, Johann swallowed hard " You are dragon, I have always been fond to mythological creatures. " he answered like he was scared of his life ( Mythological creatures? Interesting. ) Eve thought and kissed other cheek bone " You are quite charmer Johann. " Eve said and took tight grasp from man´s red skull like head which scared Johann. Dragon laughed and started to remove Schmidt´s black T-shirt with grin, whole thing made Johann blush " E-Eve... " he stammered until dragon kissed him to mouth ( Stupid humans, they can´t see how good we are or we are worth to be redeemed. Oh well, I have show you it myself. ) Eve hissed mentally and pulled away, licking her maw she smiled. Stormtrooper captain moved lower and grinned again, she kissed HYDRA leader´s neck and chest, it made leader of HYDRA blush and even chuckle slightly. Dragon snickered and continued to waist, hips and stomach, it made Johann feel good and Eve noticed it fast ( Hrmp! You are too cute to your own good. ) Eve thought bitterly, she snorted and licked man´s nose or what what was left from it ( Smells like… strawberry. ) Eve thought as she took sniff from man. After some time dragon started to feel tired, she moved off from Schmidt and curled to ball, tail curling next to her face. Johann looked the dragon who not long time ago kissed almost every part of him available, he blushed and again with smile and then laid next to her, she maybe cared about one person but toward rest of the humanity she was vindictive.


	31. I wanna become stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great power comes great responsibility. - Ben Parker from Spiderman.

Eve had used her magic secretly to travel to Xigbar´s home to visit, she tried to seek someone who would help her become much stronger than ever.  
Dragon made her way out of to castle to Memory´s scyscraper and saw the Nobody she has been seeking " Lexaeus! " Eveliina called the Nobody who turned toward the young dragon " Ah, captain Eveliina, what brings you here young one? " Lexaeus asked with small smile as Eve stood on two " I know you are strong Nobody, I want to become strong too. " Eve said, Lexaeus looked her, she looked like excited hatchling which amused Nobody " I want… I want to challenge you to duel! " Eve said which startled the Nobody " You can´t be serious captain, I don´t wanna fight you. " he said but harsh and determined look written on stormtrooper captain´s face made Lexaeus sigh, he wouldn´t start argue with her " Very well captain, I shall fight you. " he said and took his distance and then summoned his Skysplitter as Eveliina lowered her upper body " I am ready. " she said with grin, Silent hero chuckled. Eve clawed the wet ground and charged with full speed toward him to impale Nobody with her horns, Lexaeus jumped above her, young dragon did instant U-turn when Nobody landed on his feet.  
Lexaeus used his axe to block dragon´s impale attempt, knocking her off. Eveliina snarled and turned her tail to metal and then heated it up, she bit on her tail and spinned around and in the end slammed it to ground violently causing explosion and ground to fly, power of attack made Silent hero to fell on ground. Eve turned to earth ball and started to jump and roll around fastly, Lexaeus observed and studied the spiky ball´s movement until he threw his axe " Can´t run! " he said as axe was thrown, hit made Eveliina´s earth ball to shatter ( Mitä?! ) Eve shouted mentally, she was got by suprise. She landed on all four and fired three earth missile on Nobody who used his axe to destroy the missiles, young dragon snarled and fired ice on him as attempt to restrain Nobody, when it didn´t work she tried to use her wind blast to knock Silent hero, it failed too " Return to the earth! " Lexaeus shouted and made huge impact on ground with his attack, dragon attached herself on ground using her claws, when move was over Eve entered in rage mode and charged toward the Nobody with horrible amount speed, Lexaeus jumped aside and prepared to hit her " Try your best! " he shouted and hit her occipital which would shatter normal man´s skull but Eve´s head was like steel. Eve snarled and rubbed her aching occipital " That hurts… " Eve whimpered until she tried to ram on Silent hero, she missed it but managed to slash the his side slightly. Stormtrooper captain threw her spine spikes on floor and shaked her new grow to emit sonic sound to torment and stun the Nobody by using loud sound, when Eve stopped the attack, spikes on ground exploded knocking Lexaeus on his back, Eve laughed of enjoyiment and looked her yellow boned and orange membraned spine spikes with smile.  
Lexaeus stood up with groan " I´ll crush you! " he shouted and tried to hit dragon who moved fastly out of way by using the bubbles " Crush all you want, I won´t turn to pancake so easily. " she said and fired bubble on Silent hero who got bubbled, he slipped and slided all around the area, sight made Eve laugh so much that tears came out, it was too funny to look, when bubbles weared off so did Eve´s laughter, she turned her wingarms to metal and started to attack like Nargacuga, Lexaeus narrowed his eyes " I´ll show you true power! " he shouted and hit dragon´s metalized wingarms, metal made Skysplitter to bounce off. Eveliina landed on four and started to breath dragon energy side to side as she walked on two.  
Lexaeus move behind dragon and loaded his attack " I´ll break you! " he shouted and hit dragon´s vulnerable back with force which made dragon roar of agony and yet she stood her ground, she staggered until her wound was healed, she roared and leaped on Lexaeus and bit on his shoulder, refusing to let go even if Nobody tried to pull her off, he punched dragon´s snout but she kept her fangs latched on flesh, she snarled as she drained the blood, she was like leech or vampire. When Eve had drained enough blood Eve used her powerful hind legs to kick Lexaeus onto ground " You have some delicious blood Lexaeus, I am glad. " she chuckled as Nobody stood up with harsh stare " My power has no limits, you have no chance! " he shouted and loaded his attack to red, Eveliina roared loudly and created ice armor on herself and startled to charge at him with full speed, power going againts the speed.  
Stormtrooper captain avoided one of the attacks and started to use her earth fury attack, Lexaeus reacted quickly and hit her to head with power which made dragon stop the fury from loading. Young dragon hissed and fired earth missile on him but Lexaeus jumped up and threw his axe, dragon gasped and then got hit by the Skysplitter, it knocked her to wall, Silent hero stared the tired dragon who tried to get up but collapsed on ground in the end. Nobody sighed and walked toward her and knelt down, he studied the unconscious dragon´s face, she was strong yes but not enough now even if he got beaten by her last time. Lexaeus sighed and lifted dragon up and started to carry her back to castle. When Eveliina had wake up she talked with Lexaeus a bit, she said that she will become stronger than he will ever be. Stormtrooper captain asked to Silent hero to stay until she had enough mana to travel back to home, Nobody had accepted the offer, he was ready to see how young dragon would recover. Eve nestled in library´s couch and waited to Nobody to seek right book to read, she ate some meat to recover her stamina. Lexaeus took book which title was Talon, front cover had golden lettering and red scales to decorating it, Silent hero returned to her and set next to her " Comfy, young one? " Lexaeus asked and received nod from dragon with smile, Nobody patted dragon´s head fondly and started to read book. Eveliina listened carefully the story, when she was younger no one told her stories even if she asked once herself, they would just refuse or ignore her begging entirely, this time was different to her, someone was reading to her after so long time. After some time Eve started to feel tired, she rubbed her eye and tried to stay wake but failed miserably and fell asleep which Lexaeus noticed, he closed the book and ruffled the sleeping dragon´s brown hair, every warrior needed to rest if they wanted to strong in future, he would train young dragon if she asked because she had some much potential and she had that fiery fighting spirit burning until she would meet her end. At morning Eveliina woke up with mighty yawn and then flex of her muscles she sat up and noticed tray of meaty platter and glass of dragon fruit juice, her favorite. Dragon smiled and stood up " He shouldn´t have to and yet he did, how sweet. " Eve mumbled and took one chicken leg and ate it as whole, she needed all possible energy she could get to go throught day and get back to home which was her first plan after the breakfast. Dragon ate like Deviljho, devouring the food down fast, she wanted to become stronger so she could get her revenge toward the humanity, she promised it to herself, she promised that she would become stronger than anyone around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translantion from finnish to english.  
> Mitä?!=What?!


	32. I speak like them, I walk on two and yet I am not like them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people will love you or hate you before they even meet you. - Ted Kennedy Jr.

Eveliina was walking in streets of Manhattan, people was still scared and still surely hoped her to die in their little minds. Dragon ignored it, she thought it as broken disk that loops the same thing over and over again.  
Stormtrooper captain didn´t bother to wait to traffic light to turn green, instead of it she jumped to car´s roofs and then to ending to other side safely. She had grabbed herself a cola to drink, she walked and talked like human, she could act like them and so on. Then why humans wouldn´t accept her as part of them? She knew the answer, because she wasn´t human at all and she murdered people and ate them as food, Eve knew she should be hiding from them and not be befriended by them and yet she had let some people to befriend her like Xigbar and Johann.  
Eveliina walked in central park drinking her cola, she hated her life right now but she wouldn´t blast her brains out as long she had her cola, it was one of her reasons, rest were kept secrets from others, even from Schmidt. Dragon hissed when sun hit her eyes ( Vittun aurinko, mun silmät palaa kohta pohjaan! ) Eve hissed mentally and took cover from tree´s shadow, she climbed to branch and laid againts tree trunk and relaxed her body ( Fuck humans, this is life. ) she thought with silent snarl and closed her eyes to drift to light sleep.  
After some time Eve woke up and jumped down from tree, she finished her drink and walked back to busy streets of Manhattan. Dragon had dreamed that one day she would take over the city but she skipped it, saying that she would rather destroy it by burning it down by her flames. People stared the young dragon, adults were scared, elders were terrified, teens insulted her, younger children cried protection from their parents, babies were curious. It all was part of natural confusion, when you don´t know anything, be hostile or scared, Eveliina sighed and closed her eyes, she tried to block the insults and screaming as she walked among humans, she stood on two and clenched her fangs with irritation which filled her head and body, she wanted to show her wounds to show what she has been throught but she kept herself calm. She wouldn´t listen them, she was what she was, a dragon, thief, murderer and terrorist. Stormtrooper captain walked back to apartment to be alone until Johann would be back to her. Dragon looked the city from window with arrogant look of hers, she kept herself better than others, well not entirely, Schmidt was one who was in same level as she, Eve didn´t deny it at all, she accepted it quite easily but rest of the humans were worthless to her, they were just food to her, her troopers weren´t they food, they were her family. It´s been like that since she was just young and naive purple dragon hatchling, they were her family until Xigbar, Johann, HYDRA and rest of the Nobodies came and filled the space, they understanded her, no one of them wasn´t afraid of her, they spoke to her, listened her and helped her if she required it. But then why human´s wouldn´t accept her as she is? She didn´t know it but one day she would. After some time Eve flinched to sound of door being opened " Welcome back Johann. " Eve said firmly, only bothering move her head slightly to look him, Johann didn´t say anything as he took off his boots and walked to young dragon " How was your day? " Johann asked, Eve didn´t look him " Fine, I guess. " she answered as she looked the city. She spoke like them, walked like them and yet she wasn´t like them, she wasn´t human, she was dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Vittun aurinko, mun silmät palaa pohjaan!=Fucking sun, my eyes will burn!


	33. Sea wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time I slip into ocean, it´s like going home. - Sylvia Earle.

It was calm summer afternoon in central park, Eveliina, Johann and Xigbar were relaxing in grass along the other humans, after what seemed forever sky turned cloudy and harsh wind started to howl. Eve stood up and sniffed around with nervous snarl as humans started to get nervous, both Johann and Xigbar noticed dragon´s nervous behavior " Boss, what´s matter? " Xigbar asked and stood up.  
Soon wind blast hit the trio, Eveliina fell on her back but she wasn´t going stay down but she stood up and saw shadowy figure hovering above them, soon it revealed to be another purple dragon. It had Legiana like snout and ears, Kushala Daora wings with orange membrane, tail´s start had side fans each side it, both wings and fans had black dragons symbol to circle around the black dot, dragon had black stylized hair with white line each side, metal spine spikes, two long metallic spikes on wings highest point, one shoulder spike on each side, end of tail had metallic plates each side, claws were Legiana like and his eyes were green and black lined with black eyebrown and he even had long two hairy beard spikes. His scales were light purple and chest was fellow and his horns were straight, yellow and pointed up. Dragon roared like Kushala Daora which caused people to panic, Eve snarled as other and hostile dragon landed down " Who are you?! " Eve asked angerily, dragon snorted " They may call me sea wanderer, sea nomad, sea glider, ocean traveler. But you may call me Tobu. " he said and spreaded his large wings. Tobu roared and leaped toward young dragon, Eve moved out of way and bit on his neck, her metallic claws helped her to keep grip from falling, Tobu struggled to get dragon to let go. When Tobu was about crush Eveliina againts tree but Eve moved from neck and bit on his Legiana like snout, large winged purple dragon roared of agony, stormtrooper captain used her hind legs´s metal claws to claw Tobu´s throat. Eve jumped down and fired earth missile on older dragon who responsed with wind blast which Eve avoided easily. Young dragon narrowed her eyes and used bubbles to slide closer large winged and bit his fore leg, her claws revealed the red flesh along blood, Tobu roared of agony as Eveliina slashed him, Tobu snarled and used his free leg´s Legiana like claws to hit young dragon off him, Eve snarled until her wounds healed. Both purple dragons circled each other along hisses and snarls until Eveliina leaped on his wounded leg again, biting the wounded spot again, Eveliina emited her fire to burn the wound which cause Tobu roar of pain and agony, he bit on Eve´s neck despite the pain, young dragon reacted quickly and electrificed him, older dragon hissed and backed away as Eve let go of him, Eve clawed the ground and charged on him with full speed and power, making Tobu fall on his side. Eve laughed and leaped on his side, slashing it wide open which made Tobu roar of pain " So Tobu, what are you gonna do now? " she asked with grin, Tobu didn´t looked her " I don´t know young one, you won this time but I will come back as I pass by. " he said and used his metallic spikes on tail to slap young dragon on her side and stood up quickly and flew of with Kushala´s roar. Eveliina groaned of pain and then sat up " Okay, that was weird. " she groaned as Xigbar ran to her " Boss, are you okay? " Nobody asked with worry, Eveliina chuckled and stood up " Yeah, I will be. Oh my Chronicler, who was that numbskull? " Eve snarled as she rubbed her side which healed fastly. People stared young dragon, they were suprised how dragon had fought, it was like she had fought to them. People smiled and started to clap to her like she was some sort of hero, Eve stared them firstly in confusion until she smiled and spreaded her wings, people had accepted her as part of society, part of humanity.


	34. Gift from ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes by losing a battle you find new way to win the war. - Donald Trump.

After being together with Johann few months Eveliina had started to feel weird, young dragon slowly made her way to kitchen, clutching her stomach plating. Her tail moved left to right with each step, she felt miserable and her favorite foods weren´t helping her, spareribs, garclic potatoes, Bravo chips, Coka-Cola and more meaty food, but she couldn´t help it, they were good and she almost had appetite of Deviljho. To make it worse she had constant pains in her stomach and she was gaining weight oddly. She couldn´t take it anymore, she entered in kitchen and sat next to Johann " S-Schmidt... c-can I talk to you for while? " Eve asked with hesitation filling her voice which got HYDRA leader´s attention " Hm? What it is Eve? " Johann asked with small smile which wasn´t relieving to dragon.  
Eveliina told him about the whole thing, the constant pains, eating like Deviljho, gaining weigh and so on. Schmidt rubbed his chin with suspicious thought and look " We could see that one Nobody, what was his name again? Vexen? " Johann asked, Eve nodded once " Yeah, he is damn smart. " Eve said and used her magic to create portal to travel in World that never was, Eve walked in first and johann came quickly after her.  
Duo traveled in halls of the castle that never was until they found icy alchemist from his work room, Eveliina told him about the whole thing and asked him to test if it was what she was fearing. Young dragon laid on her back, Nobody touched her yellow stomach plating, she didn´t react to touch, plating was just almost steel-hard bone, dragon snorted of boredom and frustration " Hurry up Vexen! This is so boring! " Eve snarled, Vexen sighed with frown " I am trying, dragon´s anatomy is unfamiliar to me. " he said and put his ear on plating, trying to listen the sounds. Johann looked the Nobody with studying look, he was curious that about what was going on. After some time Vexen was reading the results as Eveliina sat there with pissed off look " Well? What it is? Are I am dying or what? " Eve asked with hiss, Vexen sighed " You aren´t dying, you are just carrying purple dragon´s egg inside you. " he answered which made dragon gasp " WHAT?! EGG??!! " Eve shouted until she went out cold by shock " Eveliina! " Johann shouted and tried to wake young dragon up " Eve! Are you okay? " he asked as Eve stirred " Ah... egg… how? Is this sick joke? Are I am getting gift from ancestors…? " Eveliina whimpered as she sat up with groan and mumbling " This isn´t joke captain Eveliina, you are carrying your species´s egg. " Vexen said and handed papers to Schmidt. Eve panted heavily as she tried to gather her thoughts ( I am getting a hatchling…? Hrm… maybe a having a fa- ) before Eve could finish her thought lightbulb lighten up and Eve got evil masterplan ( Wait… maybe my heir could help me to take down the humanity, I will convert it when it is adult. ) Eve thought, she had perfect plan in her mind ready. Dragon stood up took the papers with rude manner ( Hrm… quite early to even next purple dragon to born, oh well, ancestors have been merciful. ) Eve thought and put papers down and opened the portal to go back to home " Well, thanks for help Vexen, I will see you around. " she said and entered in portal, Johann looked the Nobody and ran after the dragon until portal closed up. At night Eveliina was sitting in kitchen with frown, she wasn´t good mood, she was having offspring with Schmidt and it scared her but it still was pleasing her. Ancestors wanted that she would have her revenge.


	35. Birth of Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My family is my strength and my weakness. - Aishwarya Rai Backchan.

After month visiting at Vexen, Eveliina felt that it was time to egg´s hatchling continue its growing outside the waiting soon-to-be mother. Luckily Johann was away so Eve could do this in peace ( If everything goes smoothly and hatchling manages to survive into adulthood then my plan will succeess. ) Eve thought and laid on bed, she hissed from pain ( Except if I die to laying the egg first. ) Eve thought which send chills all over her body, even thinking made her fear and yet she would do it, her species was rarest dragon ever found and most powerful. Young dragon hissed and snarled as she tried to get egg out from her stomach " Oikeesti, pitääks mun repiä mun vatsapanssari auki et mä saan munan ulos?! " Eve snarled angrily and then grunted " Ehkä ei... " Eve mumbled, she let her native language take control. After some time Eve roared " Vittu! Voisko tää muninta edetä vähän nopeammin?! Mä haluan pelaamaan!! " Eve roared and started push " Ja mähän en sitten kuole tänne ihmisten keskelle! " Eveliina snarled and continued on her pushing. She could feel that something was coming out, slowly but surely " Vittu viimeinki! " Eve panted and pushed again, she felt how she was coming closer and closer her little goal. After some time egg came out, Eve panted heavily and looked the egg. It was light purple and it was red spots around it " Lopultakin, ehkä mä saan mun koston... " Eve panted and laid her down and closed her eyes, she wanted rest for while. At afternoon Eveliina was playing her videogames, currently Spyro:Reignited trilogy, she was trying to complete Icy flight which was hard, she cursed either to Spyro´s flight control, truck like movement or camera being all over the area " Vittu vittu... EI!!! " Eve shouted and put her paws on her face " Miksi minä?! " she groaned and picked up controller to try again, if she had wire on it, she would have wrapped it around her neck, pulled it tightly and the screamed from frustration " Fuuuccckkk thiiiisss..... " Eve groaned, even of lack thumbs she managed to play games easily learning the right way to use the three ´fingers´ to do so. Soon Eve heard door opening up and Johann walked in " Hi Eve, how are you doing? " he asked and sat next to her " Fine, I laid the egg earlier today, after that I rested for while and now I am trying to complete this damn level. " Eve snarled, johann eyes widened until he ran to bedroom to see if she was speaking truth, Eveliina rolled her eyes to man´s action, soon Johann came back and hugged Eveliina tightly which made her drop the controller " I am so proud of you Eveliina, you did well. " he said, Eveliina frowned with snarl " Yeah yeah, let go Johann, please. " she snarled, Johann chuckled and sat down again " Yeah yeah. Did you got anything from Overwatch? " he asked as Eveliina handed the controller to him " Few damn voice lines and sprays, zero skins or emotes. " she said as Johann switched to Spyro 2 " That sucks, let us see if I get Gulp´s skill point and achivement which you couldn´t get. " he said with wide grin, Eve pouted " Haista paska! " Eve hissed and crossed her wingarms as she laid agains the soft couch. When Johann couldn´t handle it he handed controller back to Eve who had to try to get either skill point or achivement, she was getting her tail owned many times but she was close to win " Enään yks! " Eve shouted, she didn´t have Sparx anymore and Gulp was on his last HP, there was tension in air " Ihmiset, ihmiset, rukoilkaa, rukoilkaa, Saatanaa ja Jeesusta samaan aikaan! " Eve shouted and started to move toward next object to use " Oh, Schmidt! Pidä mua siivestä kiinni! " Eve shouted, Johann tilted his head " Oh my ancestor! Mä olen siis ihan vitun lähellä! " dragon shouted as she tried to aim steel barrel but she missed it " Mä olen ihan vittun lähellä voittaa tän! " she shouted and started to run to missile " Naapurit rakastaa, maailma rakastaa... YES!!!! " Eve shouted as she fired it missile and defeated the boss " MÄ VOITIN!!! " she shouted and spread her wingarms with joy. Dragon fell on her knees " I won.... " she panted, young dragon could feel how she was about feel her voice getting weaker by constant screaming. Johann patted dragon´s back with smile " You did well Eve. " he said and lifted her up " Not only you won that fucking boss, you laid you egg without any help. " he noted which made Eve give weak smile " Yeah... my throat hurts.... " she panted, Johann gave wider smile and kissed her snout " You will survive, we should tell about egg to Vexen tomorrow. " he said shut of consol and TV and then carried tired gamer dragon to bedroom to rest. At next day both did travel to World that never was, young dragon had taken the egg with them and for Eveliina´s terror Vexen wanted to test the egg which made soon-to-be mother angry " Please. " Vexen begged as Eve used her wing membrane to hide egg " I didn´t go through it for just some experiment! " Eve snarled as Nobody tried to get closer " One test, please? I haven´t never seen real dragon egg! " Vexen said as he put his hands together, Eveliina snarled as her old battle wounds showed up and electricity started to sparkle up in her maw until she released it to Nobody " GET FUCKED!!! " stormtrooper captain roared and started to leave, Johann stared the electrified Nobody until he followed angered mother. Many days later both waiting parents shared the guarding the egg, Eveliina used to curl her body around it and either read or play games, Schmidt in other hand kept it very close him or when napping he held it on his arms. Eveliina had eated alot to feed hatchling until it would have proper fangs on its own. It was end of the October, night had fell over Manhattan along harsh rain. Vexen appeared in room, he had been waiting his change to get his hands on rare dragon´s egg. He crept closer the bed where egg was blanketed warmily, Nobody took it and stroked its hard surface ( I won´t harm silly thing. I just take some measurements and some data, pictures, video recording and samples and- Who I am kidding?! I will find someone who can maybe clone this so I don´t need to ask permission from that wyvern again! ) Vexen thought until he heard familiar laughts, Xigbar, Luxord, dragon and HYDRA leader were back. Before Vexen could move, Luxord came in room and gasped from horror " VEXEN GOT THE EGG! SOMEONE STOP HIM! " Luxord shouted which got Eve´s mother instict run " No wait-! " Vexen pleaded but Eve charged at him which made Nobody drop the egg but Xigbar catched it and handed it to Johann. Eveliina snarled to Vexen and put her metallic claws on his throat as she narrowed her eyes and her old battle wounds showed up " You have got some a lot of fucking nerve! I have told you to stay away from my egg AND you still haven´t learned your lesson?! " Eve roared, dragon´s fury scared Nobody " I AM SORRY, PLEASE, LET ME GO! " Vexen begged. Eveliina hissed and then sighed and got off of him " Xigbar, Luxord, take him back to your world and tell to Xemnas what he tried to do. " Eve told them, both Nobodies nodded and started to drag Vexen back to their world, Eve sighed ( I won´t let him ruin my plan of revenge! ) she hissed and took the egg back to bed, it was time to go sleep. At midnight Eve and Johann were in deep sleep until egg started to shake middle of sleeping parents. Eveliina stirred when she felt something shaking, when she noticed it she gasped " J-Johann, egg is moving! " Eve shouted which made Johann open his eyes " It´s finally happening! " Eve rejoiced as she looked the egg. Egg wiggled and shaked as more cracks started to show up, after some time it fell on its side and tiny dragon paw bursted out from shell, there was weak squeak as paw disappeared to egg with weak peep and and soft whimpering. Soon tiny purple dragon with red head and normal purple body crawled out from egg with squeaking, peeping and whimpering, hatchling tried to seek warmth. Johann smiled warmly and took little dragon to his arms and brought him close to his chest. Eve smiled and used her snout to make little one to wake bit more " Welcome to the world Redhead. " dragon purred and licked the hatchling few times until he fell asleep. Both parents smiled proudly and went back to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Oikeesti, pitääks mun repiä mun vatsapanssari auki et mä saan munan ulos?!=Seriously, do I have to tear my stomach platting open that I will get egg out?!  
> Ehkä ei...=Maybe not…  
> Vittu! Voisko tää muninta edetä vähän nopeammin?! Mä haluan pelaamaan!!=Fuck! Can this egg laying proceed bit faster?! I want to go play games!!  
> Ja mähän en sitten kuole tänne ihmisten keskelle!=And I will not die here middle of humans!  
> Vittu viimeinki!=Fuck at last!  
> Lopultakin, ehkä mä saan mun koston...=Finally, maybe I will get my revenge…  
> Vittu vittu… EI!=Fuck fuck… NO!  
> Miksi minä?!=Why me?!  
> Haista paska!=Screw you!  
> Enään yks!=Just one!  
> Ihmiset, ihmiset, rukoilkaa, rukoilkaa, Saatanaa ja Jeesusta samaan aikaan!=Humans, humans, pray, pray, Devil and Jesus at a same time!  
> Oh, Schmidt! Pidä mua siivestä kiinni!=Oh, Schmidt! Hold my wing!  
> Mä olen siis ihan vitun lähellä!=I am so fucking close!  
> Mä olen ihan vittun lähellä voittaa tän!= I am so fucking close to win this!  
> Naapurit rakastaa, maailma rakastaa... YES!!!!=Neighbors loves, world loves.... YES!!!!  
> MÄ VOITIN!!!=I WON!!!


	36. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is not an important thing. It´s everything. - Michael J. Fox.

After few week from Redhead´s hatching and telling from SHIELD about it Eveliina and johann started now to spend more time at home, Johann had secretly introduced Redhead to his followers without SHIELD knowing.  
It was calm, cold November day, Johann laid on bed and played with small red headed purple dragon, Redhead tried to bite his father´s finger but lack off fangs managed that he only drooled on it, Eveliina walked in looked how Johann pretended to be hurt " Now now son, don´t torture your father. " Eve cooed and used her snout to get hatchling´s attention, Johann laughed " Thanks Eve, he only managed to drool over me. " he said and dried the finger off as Evel laid next to him and kissed him gently, maybe having family wasn´t so bad after all.  
After some time Eve fed Redhead by vomiting half melted meat to mouth, stormtrooper captain herself ate fish-meat platter and johann ate warm salmon soup, he looked how Redhead was napping after the mouth-to-mouth feeding, he never thought that he would be father, a decent one at least. Johann looked how Eveliina devoured her meal, there was lack of table manners but it was dragon´s way to eat he guessed. When evening fell over Manhattan it was time to bath Redhead, Eve usually just licked him but johann said that he needed real bath, Eve handed hatchling to HYDRA leader because she disagreed of the choice. Schmidt groaned of sheer frustration as he let water flow, he didn´t fill it lot, just enough to dragon sit on water that it reached hatcling´s waist, and leaning down wouldn´t do good to his back. Schmidt wasn´t going to use any chemicals until Redhead would be older, until then he would use warm water to clean off hatchling, dragon tried to roar which was weak attempt, his fussing was weak too, Johann couldn´t do anything but laugh to it, hatchling was too precious to this world. Redhead tried to chew his father´s hands and arms but because he didn´t have fangs he only managed to drool over his father again. After bath Johann dried the Redhead and returned to bed where Eveliina was waiting " Well? " Eve asked with smug look which made Johann frown " It was great. " he answered with hiss and laid down as he handed hatchling to Eveliina, Redhead squeaked and tried to crawl closer to his mother´s face, Eve looked hatchling´s moving, it was clumpsy and unplanned. Stormtrooper captain nuzzled her snout againts Redhead´s smaller one, younger one squeaked again, Eve used her fangs gently to lift hatchling up from neck and put him between her wingarm and Johann´s arm, both parents would keep him close during the nights until he would be old enough to sleep alone and protect himself a little bit, it was their duty.


	37. Meeting the uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing like a love between a mother and a son. - ???

After few more weeks Eveliina dared to introduce little Redhead to Xigbar and his friends, she walked in area where others were waiting her, she carried hatchling by his neck.  
Others stared the hatchling whose eyes had been opened few days ago, they were dark purple like mother´s. Xigbar knelt down to look closer Redhead who squeaked " Aww… so cute, what is his name boss? " Xigbar asked as he stood up " Redhead, his name is Redhead Schmidt-Huohvanainen. " Eveliina answered and took hatchling to her wingarms and then stood on two, Luxord came closer and looked small dragon, he was speechless " Well…. damn, he looks like you and the Johann, even he has wings seperatly and he is smaller. " Luxord remarked which made Eve almost hiss.  
Demyx came closer and tried to greet little dragon but failed miserably which made Eve chuckle, Redhead tried to reach his little paw to Nobody´s face but failed, stormtrooper captain looked to the Saix who looked to be hesitating, she smiled and gestured Luna diviner to come closer who then did, Saix glared the Redhead " So this is your hatchling? Where are his fangs? " Nobody asked with disappoiment in his voice, Eve frowned with clench of fangs " It will take some time to grow those. " she answered with hiss, Redhead squeaked and reached to Saix´s hair, Nobody snarled and backed away from both dragons. Xaldin came closer and looked the Redhead with harsh stare, Redhead gave weak snarl and reached to scratch Whirlwind lancer´s nose which made him back away " OW! Why you little-?! " he yelled and summoned his Lindworm spear, Eveliia went on four and settled Redhead under her " Don´t you dare harm him, Xaldin! " Eveliina roared until Xigbar came between two " Now, now, there is no need to kill each other. " Xigbar pointed out, Xaldin unsummoned his spear as Eve stood on two again and picked Redhead up and then nuzzled the hatchling gently.  
Xemnas walked to Eveliina and Redhead and looked the hathcling like he was studying small dragon, Nobody leader moved his face closer which made it easy to Redhead reach his face, hachling squeaked, Xaldin clenched his fist when he saw how Redhead reacted to Xemnas " HEY! THAT IS SO UNFAIR!! " Xaldin shouted, Eve smirked " Maybe he hates you. " she said with smug look. Later the whole gang chilled in living room area, Eveliina kept eye on Redhead who tried to walk on his own, he was learning fast, he would be a perfect dragon to bring humanity on their knees, soon he heard someone coming to them, it was Zexion and Lexaeus who walked to them " Look Lexaeus, a real purple dragon like I said. " zexion said, Silent hero knelt down to see hatchling better, Redhead clumpsily walked to Nobody, hatchling squeaked and 'hugged' his foot, Eve almost chuckled to Lexaeus´s reaction which was embarrassed one, Nobody wasn´t so sure how to react rightfully, so he decided to pick hatchling up and hand him back to mother who smiled " Don´t worry, it is first time to all of you. " she reminded him, Silent hero nodded and stood up " Yeah... I think you are right. I will see you around. " he said and left, Zexion shrugged and left too. Eveliina rolled her eyes and laid her head down, she was little bit bored to her life, she wanted to get her revenge now but she had to wait, she had to wait right moment to escape from Manhattan, wait to Redhead grow up, kidnap him and use him as weapon, it was waiting game, boring and tedious one.


	38. Back to where I belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey of a thousand miles begins with in one step. - Lao Tzu.

After one year Eveliina decided to escape, she had waited it so long time. SHIELD was too stupid to trust her, she had decided to leave Redhead to grow up with Johann because she wasn´t ready to watch after him, not now, not ever.  
It was end of winter in Manhattan, Eve stood on roof as she looked the dark sky with grin " Finally, I will be free… " she hissed and took off, she firstly would fly away from Manhattan to behind her old territory and then travel on foot the rest of the long distance to the new base.  
When she reached behind her old territory she looked toward Manhattan " Goodbye, Johann and Redhead, take care. " she muttered and started to run, she ran on all four as fast as she could, jumping over the logs and other obstacles, she ran like she never had, she felt free. Dragon raised her head and roared of joy and pleasure of being free from humans, to be able return back to her troopers.  
After some time Eve walked in canyon, she listened her surroundings carefully for case of need of run. She could feel spring coming closer as she walked, and morning too was coming closer as she walked, snow crunched under her paws and tail leaved weak trail behind as it swep snow weakly. Soon she settled down to rest, it would be helluva journey so she would rest for while. The reason to travel on foot was that she wouldn´t be spotted from open sky and second reason was to see things better, to enjoy from traveling. Eveliina heard soon someone walking closer to her location " I knew that you would follow me, Xigbar. " Eve said coldly as Nobody walked to her " Yeah, you are my boss still, no matter what you do, I will follow you. " he said and sat down, Eve snorted " Good, you know the rules so well, Freeshooter. " Eve noted, there was not much emotion in her voice anylonger, she was turning back to ice-cold killer. Xigbar smirked " As if, I enjoy walking with you, I am sure that Redhead least will be fine. " he said, Eve rolled her eyes and looked away " Hmph! Whatever. " Eveliina snarled and stood up " Now come, we have long journey ahead us. " she said and started to walk, Xigbar stood up and ran after her " I got you boss. " he said, Eve didn´t response, she was annoyed by Nobody already. Morning sun started to rise both dragon and Nobody walked in north Michigan, staying away from humans, hunger took over the stormtrooper captain quickly, she sniffed the air " I smell child… " Eve hissed and looked Xigbar " Wait here, I will be right back. " she told him and ran off to hunt quick snack. Eve creeped close the park, outside the Cheboygan, there was group kindergarden childs, she observed to see who she could snack secretly. She noticed one kid being close the river, she grinned and sneaked to river, hiding under the water. Kid noticed the water bubbling, he giggled and ran closer and put hand in water until Eve bit on hand and dragged kid down before he could scream or alarm any one, kill has been got. Eve climbed out of river and dragged the kid with him, heading back to Xigbar, she couldn´t wait to get her fangs to fresh kill. Xigbar noticed that dragon walked to him, carrying dead kid on her maw " Is... is that a kid? " Xigbar asked as he pointed the killed kill, Eve nodded and dropped the kid " Yes, it was so easy. " she said and started to eat her prey, Xigbar´s mouth opened slightly, he was afraid and even disgusted dragon´s man-eating habit, even if he had see her eating humans before. After young dragon had finished her meal they left, leaving carcass behind on snow. Eveliina licked her bloody maw casually with smile " Sheesh, I wonder how long it´s been since I ate fresh human meat? " Eveliina asked, Xigbar shrugged " Too long time. " he answered simply, Eveliina laughted " Hah! Yeah, far too long. " she noted and then laughed some more. After two weeks duo had arrived in Saskatchewan, they had to head in west next, before that both had to fill their stomach, Eveliina hunted food to themselves, using her fire to cook Xigbar´s meal and eating raw parts herself of course she hunted animals and not humans, which was relieving Xigbar. After another two week Eveliina and Xigbar arrived in Nemaiah valley, Gary had told her that whole mountain range had been taken over and it made her grin " Time to climb, Freeshooter. " Eve said and started to move again, they had to find base so they would be a save again. After some time Eveliina and Xigbar met stormtrooper who guided them back to cave base where they met happy commander " Captain! You are back, thank god. " he breathed as he hugged the stormtrooper captain who snarled with reveal of her sharp fangs which made commander back away " Yes, it is good to be back to action. " she said firmly and looked the troopers, scouters and pilots who gathered around captain, commander and Nobody, Eve stood on two with harsh glare " If anyone comes to these mountains, they will be killed, there will not be mercy. Did I make myself clear? " she asked, everyone stood straight " Yes captain! " everyone answered, Eveliina nodded " Good. " she hissed and then looked commander " To show me my bedroom, commander. " Eve ordered the commander who gestured her to follow, leaving Xigbar behind. Room was simple and dragon styled, bed was large and soft, she grinned and leaped on bed with childlike giggle " So soft... " she purred as she rolled around " Damn, it feels good to be back, I hope I won´t be arrested again. " she purred and the curled up to rest, it had been long journey but she made it, she was home. Young dragon fell asleep with smile.


	39. Captain at finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leadership is a matter of having people look at you and gain confidence, seeing how you react. If you are in control, they´re in control. - ???

After few days settling in new base away from SHIELD and from everyone else with Xigbar, Eveliina spend her days either training, working, patroling or lounged in her bedroom lazily.  
Today was one normal day, stormtrooper captain was doing some work by using tablet until commander called her " Captain Eveliina. " commander Gary called which got young dragon´s attention " Yes commander Gary? " Eve hissed silently as she put tablet down " There is the rebellious gang in Mt Robson proviancial park, they have cause minor and major troubles to us, I have asked Xigbar to take care of them but he thinks we do need your help. " he explained, Eveliina smiled evily " I will do it, gather men, we are going to kick some asses and grill some flesh. " Eve said and left to gather her stuff.  
Eveliina, Xigbar and handful of stormtroopers and scout troopers arrived in place were pesky little gang should be but there was no one, so they decided to wait. Eveliina noticed the spot which looked like gang leader´s ´throne´, she grinned and leaned back to relax and wait. Much later gang returned and gasped of sight, stormtrooper captain had taken over their place with her troopers and Nobody, gang´s leader took step forward with angry stare " That´s isn´t your place sit! " he shouted but Eve didn´t care " I sit where I want to, human. " Eve snarled as she lokked her metallic claws " You snake! You are only terrorist! " he shouted, Eve shrugged " Maybe… but I do whatever I want! You are terrorist here and troublemaker too. Your time is up. " she hissed and glanced quickly to Xigbar " Me and my followers will not just look how you ruin our operations and steal our stuff… " Eveliina snarled and stood up " Xigbar, if you please. " she demanded, Nodody grinned and summoned his Arrowguns until he shot the leader. Other members of gang panicked as stormtroopers and scouters aimed their guns, dragon laughted " Now… this will be your last time to see us. " Eve hissed darkly " Kill them. " she ordered her followers as she started to head out, sounds of shooting pleased her, it was pure music to her along the agonizing screams of terror. She stood on cliff with menacing grin, she was captain at finest, no one couldn´t destroy her neither stop her, she was unstoppable force of nature, a god somesort even.


	40. This night is our time to be together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seek respect, not attention. It lasts longer. - ???

After long afternoon´s sparring match Eveliina liked to be having a long, warm shower, she would just sit on floor and let warm water relax her and clean her from sweat and filth. And after the shower she would used her claws to comb her wet and shaggy hair up, clean those claws up and then return to bed to relax, maybe ending up to grab chips and coke and watch fun videos from her laptop.  
It was one those nights, just she, laptop, coke, chips and silence, no one else. She laughted to videos she was looking, like any other teenager, she was just like them, sometimes messing around, eating 'junk food', well, it wasn´t junk food to dragons, they only needed to eat the stuff, they wouldn´t require vitamins, calcium or any other stuff like humans, their bodies only needed sheer energy no matter the source.  
Eve couldn´t hear when her bedroom´s door was opened thanks to headphones she was wearing, she noticed that her elite sniper stole few chips from bag " Man, these are delicious. " he noted, Eve took headphones off and glanced to thief angrily " Those were my Xigbar! I stole the bag! " Eve shouted like teen she was, it made Xigbar laugh, he patted his boss´s damp hair lovingly " Sorry boss, what are you doing? " he asked and laid next to her " Watching some funny Finland videos, what you want, Freeshooter? " Eveliina snarled, Xigbar smiled and leaned on dragon´s warm body " My room was cold, you are warm, warm like heater. " he answered and embraced the dragon who groaned from sheer frustration ( Et oo tosissasi! Oot. ) Eve snarled mentally and returned back to her videos by putting her headphones back on. Xigbar put his head on young dragon´s ´shoulder´, enjoyng the warmth dragon emitted from her body.  
When clock displayed proudly 22.20, Eveliina put her stuff aside and made Xigbar move aside, she wrapped her blanket greedily around herself " Good night Xigbar, leave. " she hissed, Nobody shooked his head and opened blanket to cover himself to warmth " Nah, you are warm. Let me stay, please boss? " Xigbar begged, Eve clenched her fangs with snarl ( Ei toi jätkä voi olla tosissaan, mä tapan hänet aamulla! ) dragon snarled mentally and then grunted " Fine, but if you say a word, I will kill you. " Eve snarled, Xigbar nodded and closed his eye, young dragon rolled her eyes and then closed them, she falled quickly asleep.  
When clock displayed 1.02 Eveliina woke up, she rarely woke up without reason. She tried to fall asleep again but this time it seemed to be harder than usually ( Eeeiiihhh!!! Mä haluan nukkua! Eikö purpura lohikäärme saa nukkua kauneusuniaa edes kerrankin rauhassa?! ) Eve roared mentally until she felt shifting and some mumbling behind her ( Ai niin, Freeshooter. ) young dragon thought bitterly until she rolled to face waking Nobody " Can´t sleep either, Freeshooter? " Eve asked firmly as Nobody opened his eye " No, I mean yes, I dunno boss… " Xigbar slurred tiredly and rubbed his eye, Eve sat up " It is rare me to wake up without reason, I usually fall back asleep fast but now I can´t do it. " she told him and scratched her scaly neck " So... what we should do now? " Eve asked, Xigbar grinned widely and toppled stormtrooper captain " You could give me some of your love to me. " said, dragon´s purple glowing widely ( Ei kai hän meinaa...? No voi vittu! ) Eve thought angrily until she sighed ( Anna esi-isä mulle voimaa kestää tää paska. ) Eve prayed and closed her eyes. Xigbar chuckled to dragon´s nervous and irritated behavior, he lowered his mouth to her beautiful purple scaly neck, he kissed it first and then licked it which made Eveliina´s tail almost jolt ( Nuolemista?! Mikä hän luule olevansa?! ) Eve hissed mentally as she ignored Nobody´s attempt to get her attention or did he tried to turn her on? It didn´t matter to her as long he wouldn´t plan to go as far as raping her, Nobody tried to get dragon to react by touching her chest platting, she didn´t react to it, platting was just bone, hard one. Xigbar snorted quietly and moved his hand down to dragon´s crotch area, Eveliina hissed and used her tail to smack Nobody´s arm, he yelped from pain and glanced angrily to dragon who wiggled her metallic claw to do not touch her lower area. Nobody 'hmp'ed and kissed dragon to the her maw, stormtrooper captain hissed as her tail was swinging left to right with fast pace ( Saamarin Freeshooter, hän yrittää parhaansa saadakseen mun huomion, säälitävää. ) Eve thought tiredly and ignored the kiss until Nobody pulled away " Awww… is there anything to turn you on or get your attention? " he asked, Eve showed her fangs " No, there is no way to get my loving attention. " she answered coldly, Xigbar looked her with disappointing look " As if you had loving side. " he spatted, Eve snarled as she narrowed her eyes " Say that again Freeshooter, I dare you. " she snarled, Xigbar smirked and put his hands on dragon´s waist area which made her gasp slightly until Xigbar kissed her again, now he dared to move his tongue inside dragon´s most dangerous part, her maw filled razor sharp fangs and chance to dragon use her fire to burn his tongue. Eveliina´s snarls and hisses were muffled because Xigbar was sealing her maw and throat almost too, she kept her eyes shut, she wanted to bite his tongue to half, claw his body but she wouldn´t because Xigbar was such a faithful servant, and good friend even. Xigbar pulled out and looked the dragon to the eyes, they were breathtaking when they glowed their purple and white hue " This is our night boss, remember that. " he said, Eveliina roared angrily and used her powerful hind legs to kick Xigbar off from bed, Eve sat up with snarl " Hmph! Keep thinking that, Freeshooter! " dragon snarled as Xigbar got up with painful groan " You can´t serious boss, you have turned so cold again, why? " he asked, Eveliina lighted up her maw, sight was breathtaking, hellish even " Leave. " stormtrooper captain ordered him, Xigbar sighed, he wouldn´t disobey his boss, Nobody leaved from room without sound or word. When Xigbar had left Eve snorted and laid back and then sighed " Ihmiset... " Eve muttered and closed her eyes, this time sleep came to her, she smiled from gladness that it came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Et oo tosissasi! Oot.=You can´t be serious! You are.  
> Ei toi jätkä voi olla tosissaan, mä tapan hänet aamulla.=That dude can´t be serious, I kill him at morning.  
> Eeeiiihhh!!! Mä haluan nukkua! Eikö purpura lohikäärme saa nukkua kauneusuniaan kerrankin rauhassa?!=Nooo!! I want to sleep! Can´t a purple dragon sleep its beauty sleep in peace once?!  
> Ai niin, Freeshooter.=Oh yeah, Freeshooter.  
> Ei kai hän meinaa...? No voi vittu!=Does he mean…? Well fuck!  
> Anna esi-isäni mulle voimaa kestää tää paska.=My ancestor give me to strength to stand this shit.  
> Nuolemista?! Mikä se luulee olevansa?!=Licking?! What he think he is?!  
> Saamarin Freeshooter, hän yrittää parhaansa saadakseen mun huomion, säälitävää.=Bloody Freeshooter, he´s trying his best to get my attention, pathetic.  
> Ihmiset...=Humans...  
> 


	41. She can´t hide forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn´t lose friend, I just realized that I never had one. - ???

When Johann noticed that Eveliina had gone he had contacted to SHIELD who had started to seek her, they have failed of course, dragon was smart to cover her tracks. Goverment was getting nervous of what stormtrooper captain was up, some of them were afraid her revenge, others were just afraid her altogether.  
Schmidt walked in SHIELD´s base hallway. he let one of Organization 13´s members look after Redhead as he was away, he made his way to meeting room were Fury was waiting him " Any signs of Eveliina? " Johann asked as door behind him closed, director shooked his head " No, she is very wise, to not lead us to her stormtroopers and other followers. " Fury answered and sat down, Johann crossed his arms " I think Xigbar joined to her, I haven´t seen him after Eve disappeared. " Johann told him and took his seat " She is up to something, if I could find her I could speak to her. " he said, Fury rubbed his chin " I don´t know mr. Schmidt, she is earth´s most wanted criminal, she is dangerous and cold. Speaking wouldn´t be choice neither key to solve this. " he reminded him, Johann scratched his head " I know, but Redhead will need both of us to be there as he grows up. " Johann said " But leaving me and him like that was so damn irresponsible. " he finished and slammed his fist on desk from sheer anger, SHIELD director looked the angered HYDRA leader " She doesn´t care about responsibility, she wants to be free like dragon she is. " Fury said calmly and stood up " I have noticed how you have changed mr. Schmidt, you have become much calmer, not so angry or tensed any longer. " Fury pointed which got Johann´s attention " I do? Well, thank Eveliina, she softened me but she just played with my feelings. " Johann hissed and stood up too, Fury looked Eveliina´s files " She was clearly interested about you, but reason she left because she still wants to put humans pay their high prize. " he said handed paper to Johann.  
HYDRA leader snorted and readed the file " Yeah, but leaving like that was dirty move. " he hissed and turned the paper " We still don´t know much of dragons, they are something that are hard to explain. " Johann continued and then handed file back to Fury " When I do get my chance to speak with her, I will speak with her about the whole thing. " Johann said and started to leave " She can´t hide forever. " he said coldly and left, he would find her, with or without SHIELD´s help.


	42. Crazy like maniac, wise like leader, powerful like god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First they ignore you, then they laugh at you, then they fight you and they win. - Mahatma Gandhi.  
> I was born wise. Street-wise, people-wise, self-wise. This wisdom was my birthright. - Sophia Loren.

People called Eveliina crazy, crazy like maniac, they weren´t wrong in most part, she was bloodthirsty, vindictive and power hunger. Even egocentric a little bit, and sadistic too.  
She sat on her bed, looking the floor, she knew what she was, she was damn crazy, crazy like manic, only wanting more power, more blood, more everything. Being dragon was that she was greedy, taking everything she could.  
People said that she was wise like leader, true, she was very wise like she should. She came wiser as she learned things and experienced the stuff, by that she became wise and used the learned skills to survive in this harsh world that she was living in. Stormtrooper captain stood up and headed to the shower, her body was aching slightly, her body had experienced the many battles, her old battle wounds were reminder how stupid she was in past, it made her to became wiser, cunning and sharp as knife.  
People rumored that young purple dragon was powerful like god, they weren´t wrong again, she would use many god like attacks in emergency, like Behemoth´s ecliptic meteor, Teostra´s or Lunastra´s super nova, all elemental furies, she could control weather if she wanted, she controlled wind like Kushala Daora, along Tobu whose she fought back in Manhattan. She had many tricks in her sleeve, she being purple dragon made already strong but having a strength of elder dragon made her godlike. Eveliina turned shower on, letting warm water relax her body, even god could feel pain or ache, it was one thing she knew damn well.  
And yet people had so much to learn from dragons.


	43. Bloodthirsty monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a savage grin, he let out an inhuman roar of bloodlust and threw himself into an unholy orgy of blood, fangs, claws, and death. - Alan Kinrossy.

It was one those calm spring days in Eveliina´s base, she was walking base´s underground level until Xigbar ran behind her " Hey boss dragon! " Nobody greeted her, Eve hissed slightly " Xigbar… my neck… " she reminded him, Nobody lifted his hands " Sorry, my bad. So, what´s up? " he asked with 'friendly' smile of his, Eve shrugged " I dunno, walking aimelessly and hoping to find something to do. " she responded half boredly, Xigbar gave one good pat to her scaly back " Aww… is my boss feeling useless? No worries, you always have me. " he said with laught, dragon snorted until her head started to ache. Xigbar noticed that young dragon was troubled " Hey, are you okay boss? " Xigbar asked, Eve lifted her wingarm to gesture that she was fine as other was touching her head " Yeah, it is just a headache, it will pass. " Eveliina hissed " Are you sure? " Nobody asked " Yes! " Eve shouted, it was lie, she felt odd, there was desire to kill anything that moved, be a friend or enemy, she wanted blood. Aching got even worst as they walked " Is there any damn Burana or something to this?! " Eveliina snarled angrily which worried Nobody " Eveliina, that´really doesn´t sound like headache. You should see a doctor. " he said, stormtrooper captain shooked her head even if it made her feel dizzier " No. I´m fine, I just... I just... I just... " dragon stammered, word was stuck in her throat like nut " What it is? " Xigbar asked, dragon grunted from pain which made her to go on her 'knees', they were alone so troopers wouldn´t luckily start ask that what is wrong with their captain. Xigbar stared the pained dragon " Eve? Eveliina, talk to me! " he shouted, he tried to get dragon look to him, she hissed and snarled, thoughts of killing and bloodshed filled her mind. Dragon gave powerful ancient roar as her pupils narrowed, Xigbar backed away in terror, stormtrooper captain´s now reptilian like eyes were bloodshot, she snarled and hissed like snake, letting her tongue come out with each hiss, she licked her maw as drool came out. Nobody ran away which triggered dragon´s hunting instinct, she roared and ran after him, bouncing from wall to wall, sometimes climbing on then and ceiling too even, thanks to her metallic and long claws. Xigbar ran where troopers were, commander Gary was there too " Gary! Eveliina lost it! " Xigbar shouted, in that moment Eve leaped on his back, making Nobody stumble, he tried to crawl away but dragon toppled him fast, she snarled and before she could move to bite Nobody´s head off she got unharming shot from commander, Xigbar ran behind commander " She totally lost it commander Gary. " Xigbar repead, Gary looked the Nobody " I know, this isn´t my first time that I handle her bloodthirsty side. " he said coldly, young dragon stood up and roared, she already had got Xigbar´s blood spilled on her snout a little bit and yet it was enough to keep her going until she had her kill. Dragon attacked the soldiers who tried to keep their distance, Eveliina mainly targeted to Xigbar who teleported all around the place and shooted her when he got his change, she tried to bite, claw, impale him, each attempt failed, Nobody was getting tired to this teleport-shoot-teleport-shoot game, he landed on ground which made dragon circle him with feral snarl, Xigbar kept his eye on dragon, observing her movement. She licked her maw, letting drool dribble down. Xigbar raised his eyebrows as he got idea which was going to either get himself killed or the success, he swallowed and let his guns vanish, he was on his own now. Others stared that what Nobody was doing, they wouldn´t interfere if they hadn´t to. Eveliina snarled and started to creep closer which forced Xigbar back away slowly, he put his hands slightly forward " Hey, it´s okay. " he whispered, Eve snarled again, she wanted to spill Nobody´s blood " Come on boss, you aren´t like they say… you aren´t fiery beast from hell or whatever. Please, just stop. " he begged, dragon narrowed her eyes with hiss, she stopped the moving. Xigbar carefully put his hand on dragon´s snout. Eveliina roared again fired fire ball on Nobody who got luckily out of the way, dragon fired hellish amount fire from her maw as she tried to burn Xigbar to crips, troopers and Gary backed away even more. Stormtrooper captain snorted and started to chase him, Xigbar had to lure her out of base at least, he ran like hell, dodging dragon´s elemental projectile attacks, such as fire balls, earth missiles, eletrified balls, ice missiles and so on. He ran from cave to mountains, young dragon fired poison to him but Xigbar lowered his body just enough to it be missed, bloodthirsty dragon took off and sweep like Seregios to pin Xigbar, she snarled wildly, her reptilian like pupils scared Nobody almost to death, troopers gathered to look how this would go down. Before anyone could react there was sharp Kushala Daora roar coming closer until powerful wind blast was fired to Eveliina and Xigbar, it was Tobu, he must have been flying near by. Both dragons snarled and roared wildly until Eve leaped on Tobu´s back and started to bit older dragon´s neck, he threw her away, she roared and leaped on Tobu once more but glider used his Legiana like claws to smack her on head, it was enough to knock her out cold. Tobu looked Xigbar fastly until he flied off to continue on his traveling. When Tobu had left Xigbar knelt down to check his boss whose head was bleeding by the hard hit that Tobu gave her, he sighed and lifted her up and started to carry her, he wondered what made her so feral, at least he knew that Saix losed his control by moon but Eveliina was another entirely. That was sure thing.


	44. Hidden playfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don´t stop playing because we grow old, we grow old because we stop playing. - George Bernard Shaw.

After few hours Eve had woken up and had noticed that her head been taken care off, she felt guilty. She rarely lost her control, it was so rare to her.  
She laid on her bed like cat, her eyes were half opened, she felt depressed all because she lost control. She sighed and looked her tail, it moved slightly, dragon raised her eyebrow as she lifted her head. She felt like hatchling again, curious about her own body, how it worked and how it can be used. Tail moved more, Eve smiled a little and tried 'catch' it like puppy, she only manged to fall from bed which was painful you may add, she stood up and rubbed her pained head " Nyt sattui, nyt todella sattui! " Eve snarled and sat on bed with sigh " Mä menetin hallinnan ja se on mun syytä... " Eve muttered until she slammed her wingarm´s paw on bed " Vittu! Perkele, saatana! " Eve cursed in her native tongue, she put her head down and paws on her face " Hieno homma Seija, muut varmaa pelkää mua nyt kuollakseen, ja se on mun syytä. " she hissed. After some time she looked her closet with curiosity, she walked to in and opened it and saw toy box on floor, she gasped of sight. It was filled of her old childhood toys, chew toys, fetching ball, tug toy, laser pointer, moving mouse or whatever she was looking, brain puzzles, even a old lizard plushie, Eve gasped the air by sight " Onks… Onks Gary säilytänyt mun vanhoja leluja mun Imperial ajoista? Uskomantonta… " Eveliina breathed and took the bone squeaky chew toy " HAH! Mä muistan tän, tää oli mun suosikki lelu, vinku ääni oli kai se syy. " she muttered and started to chew the toy, she felt younger than she ever had felt, she giggled when toy squeaked by her biting. She had her hidden playful side being released. After some time young dragon heard somebody to enter in her room, it was Xigbar of course " I see you are doing better. " he noted, Eve rolled her eyes " It could be better. " she said, Xigbar stared the dragon´s toy " Are… Are you playing with chew toy…? " he asked, Eve tried to answer but before she could do so Xigbar started to laugh " Hahahahahaaa! This is so perfect, stormtrooper captain playing with chew toy like hatchling! " he laughted, Eve snarled and punched Xigbar to the cheek " SUE ME FROM PLAYING FREESHOOTER! I FUCKING DARE YOU! " Eve roared and threw the toy back to box. Nobody rubbed his cheek " I am sorry boss, man, you can really punch hard… " Xigbar whined " And I won´t sue you boss, because I think it is okay. You are still hatchling, well, kind of… " he finished, Eveliina crossed her wingarms " Oh? Then… I will challenge you to tug of war. " she said and took her old tug toy. Xigbar smirked and took tight grasp from other end " I will beat you boss. " Nobody said, Eve snickered " Sure... " she muttered like it was joke. Both started to pull the toy, Eveliina had strong maw and fangs got good bite on toy " Jumalauta, saatana! " Eve shouted as Xigbar pulled with all of his strength, he pulled and pulled but he got flinged to the air by dragon´s strong pulling power, dragon laughted of happiness " Mä voitin! " Eve rejoiced, Xigbar groaned as he got up " Ugh… you have some strength in yourself… " he groaned, stormtrooper captain chuckled and took the laser pointer and threw it to Nobody " I am sorry about it, use that to make it up to yourself. " she said, Xigbar smirked and sat down t bed and turned the pointer on. Eve stalked the laser spot like cat, her claws allowed her to climb room´s ceiling and wall, making a playing so much funnier, she leaped, sprinted, climbed as she tried to catch the laser. Xigbar enjoyed how Eveliina played like hatchling, it was cute. Much later dragon got tired of chasing the laser, she crawled to bed and nuzzled next to Xigbar " That... was... fun... " Eve panted tiredly, Nobody stroked her head " Do you want me to stay a night boss? " he asked fondly, dragon gave sound that sounded like 'yes', Xigbar took dragon and laid himself down, letting dragon sleep on his chest, she fell asleep quite fast, Xigbar snickered and closed his eye to fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Nyt sattui, nyt todella sattui!=Now it hurts, now it really hurts!  
> Mä menetin hallinnan ja se on mun syytä...=I lost control and it is my fault…  
> Vittu! Perkele, saatana!=Fuck! Goddamn, satan!  
> Hieno homma Seija, muut varmaa pelkää mua nyt kuollakseen, ja se on mun syytä=Great work Seija, others must be afraid of me to death now, and it is my fault.  
> Onks… Onks Gary säilytänyt mun vanhoja leluja mun Imperial ajoista? Uskomantonta…=Has… Has Gary stored my old toys from my Imperial times? Incredible…  
> Jumalauta, saatana!=God damn it, satan!  
> HAH! Mä muistan tän, tää oli mun suosikki lelu, vinku ääni oli kai se syy.=HAH! I remember this, this was my favorite toy, squeaky sound must have been reason.  
> Mä voitin!=I won!


	45. Our night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkest nights produce the brightest stars. - ???

Living far away from any city had it benefits and good sides, like you can live in peace and quiet or then gaze beautiful starry sky, it what stormtrooper captain and Nobody had decided to do, to gaze beatiful night sky, Eveliina laid on grass as she nuzzled Xigbar who had been helping her alot in last few days alot.  
Young dragon noticed how swarm of shooting stars flied pass them " Look at that Xigbar! " Eve shouted like excited hatchling " Heh, not bad, living in wilderness is quite nice. " Xigbar said as he stroked dragon´s hair, dragon grinned widely " I wonder one thing, if shooting star is comet and not actual star then why humans don´t call them falling comets or something? " she asked, Nobody shrugged " Who knows boss, humans are weird sometimes. " he answered, dragon looked last shooting star pass by " You know… in dragon tales, we think that shooting stars are dragon race called star dragons who created moon and stars. Falling ones are said to be really old and they come to earth to die, I have wondered if it is true or not. " Eveliina told him, Xigbar raised his eyebrow " That is quite nice story, I wish I will hear it someday. " he said and rubbed dragon´s chin, it made her purr " Hrrmmm… it was good idea to dump Schmidt, now I get to be free, of course I may face him again if I get lucky. I only care about that Redhead survives into adulthood and then it is party-time to me which will turn into rave later. " she chuckled, Xigbar smirked, he loved how Eveliina was such a dreamer, such visionary who always has plans to future. Nobody pecked dragon´s cheek " Yeah it will, damn, your idea to turn your son into weapon is one fucking crazy plan, crazy enough to work. I have seen how you have developed the technology to control others, but isn´t that you have ability control minds of others? " he asked which made Eve lift her head " I do have, but it drains alot energy and mana, it will wear off if I get knocked out. Building technology to it is much easier and eases my life alot. " she said with smug grin of hers and then laid back down to chill.  
After some time dragon looked Nobody in confusion " I wonder sometimes Xigbar, why you aren´t againts my plan of revenge but rather beings cahoots with me? " she asked, Xigbar smiled and patted her head " You saved me like three years ago, I am thankful for that. " he answered, dragon opened her maw letting sound of 'oh' come out quietly. Time passed calmy and quietly, there was occasional cricket chirping and owl hooting, even wolves or coyotes were having their howl concert on. Young dragon stood up on all four " Hey Xigbar, check this out. " she said and started to howl, fireflies started to gather around her as her body started to sparkle up from electricity, Nobody stared the dragon whose was like gathering energy or something, soon she let final and louded howl as her upper body straightened and her snout was pointing directly up, her body sparkled electricity " And ta-daa, that was Zinogre´s powering up move. " Eve said with wide grin, Xigbar clapped his hands with smile " Nice move, you got some skills in your sleeves boss. " he said as Eve laid down " Yeah, one those moves that I had to taught to myself. " she said and laid her head on Nobody´s feet, she purred as he stroked her head, life was nice right now. Later young dragon gave mighty yawn, revealing her maw in all its might as her tongue came out with it, Xigbar noticed it " Ready to head back boss? " he asked, Eve nodded her head tiredly, Nobody chuckled and stood up " Here, hop on my back. I will carry back to base. " he said as offering free ride back to home, Eve smiled and climbed on Nobody´s back, she wasn´t heavy yet so it was fine, stormtrooper captain wrapped her tail around Xigbar´s body to attach herself so she wouldn´t fall down, she laid her head on Xigbar shoulder and yawned again, Nobody walked throught the mountains, meeting few night guards along the way, In one point stormtrooper captain fell asleep which made Xigbar to carry her back in her bedroom, he laid her down to soft bed, putting warm blanket on her and laid down himself too, he loved dragon, she never actually didn´t show any response to his attemps but she started to warm up again. Xigbar kissed sleeping dragon´s snout lightly, they weren´t only workmates or friends but little bit more from it. Soon Xigbar fell asleep too, and when he did, sun started to rise, allowing them to sleep throught day and another night too, how nice it was.


	46. My fears, my terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let your fear decide your future. - ???  
> Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever. - ???

At night in Eveliina´s territory storm was raging as everyone slept calmly, except Eveliina, she whimpered and trembled under her blanket by sheer terror. By fear.  
Young dragon stood in darkness where her dark side stood with her wicket grin " Pathetic... humans don´t fear you... they never shall bow to you.... " Dark Eveliina said darkly " You are only monster... an empty husk from your former self... " she laughted, Eveliina snarled " They would rather slay you happily... Don´t you think? " she asked with grin as she moved closer stormtrooper captain, Eveliina breathed evily " I... I... " she stammered, Dark Eveliina snorted " Don´t bother yourself, we are a same... we are both monsters... we kill, we die, and we kill again... " she hissed darkly, Eveliina roared of anger " NO! I WILL DESTROY THOSE WHO STAND IN MY WAY! " she roared " I will kill my rivals, my enemies... anywho who stands in my way... even you can´t stop me... Dark Eveliina! " Eveliina panted, her dark self snarled " Oh yeah? You already lost you control to your lust of blood... it has been while it happened... Xigbar really was stupid when he tried to stop you. " she said and laughed darkly until she stopped " You and I have always wanted to spill blood, the taste of it is what keeps us going... isn´t it...? " Dark Eveliina asked, Eve hissed " You? Listen smartass, there is only me, you are only ghost from darkness, you aren´t real thing... just creation from my negatives feelings and memories! " she shouted, Dark Eveliina snarled " Fine! So what if I am?! What will you do?! You can´t get rid of me! I am part of you! " she shouted and then attacked on stormtrooper captain to end the dream. Eveliina wake up in odd place, it was another dream, or was it nightmare? No matter, young dragon stood up "Uh... mun pää ja mun sokerikrapula ei auta tippaakaan... " she snarled and sat up, holding her aching head " I wonder why… this is happening.... " she muttered " Mä vain... haluan nukkua... " she muttered and took the sand from ground and then let it fall between her metallic claws " Eikö... ihmiset sitten pelkää mua enään? " she asked, there wasn´t answer to receive. Soon Dark Eveliina appeared again with laugher, Eveliina started to run away, she didn´t want to deal her any longer, Dark Eveliina laughted and chased after her, she got stormtrooper captain fast, she bit on her neck which made Eve roar of pain, there was sound of neck breaking as everything went blank. Eveliina woke up with gasp, she panted heavily " Are… I am...? " she whimpered as tears started to form " Are I am losing my touch…? " she asked and sat to bed´s edge " She said that humans aren´t afraid of me... " she muttered until she stood up " Hittot, en mä tänne jää... " she said and left to seek company. Young dragon walked in base´s hallway, avoiding the night guards as she could, soo she walked to her elite sniper´s door, she swallowed and entered in dark room, her eyes glowed in room ominously as she door closed up. She licked her maw weakly as she crept closer the bed " Xigbar? Xigbar... " Eve whispered, her voice sounded like she was losing it. Nobody groaned and woke up to see who dared to wake him up " Hm? What is it boss...? " he asked tiredly as he stared the two purple glowing eyes " Freeshooter... " Eve whimpered which startled Xigbar " Whoa.. hold on... what are you doing here boss? " he asked, Eve lowered her head slightly " Well... I... " she muttered, she was too afraid of to tell and Xigbar noticed it " Hey, go ahead. It can´t be that embarrassing, and I won´t laugh either way. " he said as he ruffled dragon´s hair fondly " I saw Dark Eveliina, she said that humans will not bow to me or they aren´t afraid of me anymore... " she whimpered like hatchling, Xigbar stared the scared dragon ( That dark creature won´t leave her be, won´t she? ) Xigbar thought angrily, dragon laid her head tiredly to mattress " I don´t want it to be real. " she whimpered which made her look miserable. Xigbar sighed as he dragged his hand down to his face, soon he patted spot to dragon to sleep " Alright, alright boss. Come on here. " he called, dragon climbed in bed and curled up like cat or snake even. If there was one thing Xigbar had learned from his boss, then is was that even is she wasn´t hatchling anymore and tried act like somebody else, like adult but it was fake, she was just dragon hatchling whose childhood has been ruined by Imperials. It was ridiculous, stormtrooper captain had brains of pure genius, she behaved like adult or so, but she had body of teenager dragon and her behavior was sometimes like young hatchling, Imperials in other words ruined her mind, messing her up and yet they managed to raise excellent soldier who has foul mouth, even better skills to kill, steal and hunt and live good life altogether, it was so damn absurd. When Eveliina finally had fall asleep Xigbar could swear he heard Dark Eveliina´s laughter in his room, and he thought that he even saw weak silhuette of said dark creature, it was grinning wicketly like always. Ignoring her Xigbar closed his eye and pulled his boss closer, keeping her safe from her darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Uh... mun pää ja mun sokerikrapula ei auta tippaakaan...=Uh... my head and my sugar hangover isn´t helping a bit…  
> Mä vain... haluan nukkua...=I just.. want to sleep…  
> Eikö... ihmiset pelkää mua enään?=Aren´t… humans afraid of me anymore?  
> Hittot, en mä tänne jää...=Fuck it, I won´t stay here...


	47. Fighters won´t die that easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I´m not afraid of death, I just don´t want be there when it happens. - Woody Allen.

They should have knew it, they should have know that SHIELD would ambush them when they travel outside of territory, without any cover.  
Troopers and scouters were panicking rushing, almost causing rocks fall as they ran in ravine where they have been chased, Eveliina and Xigbar were at the head, young dragon leaped and cleared the way to others but it didn´t saved those who fell on their death by the pushing which was caused by panicked rushing. Eveliina gasped when she noticed that all rushing caused the massive landslides which got most of her followers off guard, sending them to their doom, Xigbar managed to survive by teleporting but Eveliina was too panicked and tried to run instead of flying, she leaped from her life, her agility saved her for a most part until she tripped over which caused her fall down " BOSS!! " Xigbar shouted as dragon fell down to depths of ravine with almost ear piercing roar, she couldn´t fly because stones and sand crushed her, preventing her to get free from situation, survivors looked how their captain fell on down, SHIELD agents stared down, they thought that she was death but truth was another, at least Xigbar hoped so, Eveliina was strong warrior, she wouldn´t die so easily, right?  
When SHIELD had left, so did survivors, but Xigbar didn´t follow them, he only followed his boss who had fell on her so called death thought by SHIELD agents. Nobody swallowed hardly and started to climb down to bottom of ravine, he needed to help his boss by her own cruel fate.  
Bottom of ravine was grim, death bodies of his boss´s followers were scattered everywhere, some half buried some topping another, there was older bodies too, some being skeletons already. Xigbar looked around himself and saw huge rock and dust pile ahead, he walked closer until it started to move on its own, Nobody ran to it and started to dig it, he threw rocks away and used his bare hands as shovel to dig sand away, after some digging Eveliina with agonizing roar bursted out of pile, gasping air harshly, average human would have died to being buried alive but she wasn´t human for her own luck. Young dragon groaned and fell down, breathing weakly, she was bleeding somewhat badly and there was bruses everywhere on her body, Xigbar noticed the bit cut on her head, Nobody knelt next to dragon who coughed some blood as her eyes opened up weakly " Xigbar... you came... " she muttered weakly, Nobody lowered his body to take better looked of the head wound, dragon smiled weakly " I´m dying, aren´t I? " she asked, Xigbar flinched of the question, wasn´t she supposed to be immortal or something? How she could die? Xigbar started to get worried as questions filled his head as dragon let out small laugh which was weak " Heh, it is not like I matter to SHIELD´s clowns if I am death or alive... " she said like it was joke, Xigbar shooked his head of disbelief " ...Stop this, you are going to live boss. " Nobody said, dragon smiled weakly with same weak laugh until she closed her eyes and let her head fall back of dusty rocky ground, Xigbar gasped slightly and tried to shook her awake " Boss? Boss?! " he called her out of sheer desperation, she was breathing still but weakly and it was raspy, dust may have filled the lungs. Nobody sighed and gathered the dragon on his arms, holding her close " You mattered to me as alive, and still do. " he admited, Eve didn´t responded, heck, she surely wasn´t aware of her surroundings anymore.  
Xigbar looked the dragon motionless face, it was all brused up and her hair was messed up " Come on boss... who is gonna fill your plan when Redhead grows up? " Xigbar asked, for his relieve dragon groaned as sign that she was fully alive, she wasn´t going to die without getting her revenge " Hey... I won´t go down, not without revenge at least... " she said, Xigbar snicked with smiled and lifted her up " Let´s get you back to others, this place gives me a creeps. " he said, dragon gave sound of agreement as Xigbar opened the portal to get back to others, captain would survive, she has always survived from dangerous situations, one way or another. Next time when Eveliina woke up she noticed that her wounds and bruised had been take care of, she sat up and took her time to memorized what happened. Running? Check, rockslide? Check, falling to bottom of ravine? Check, being rescued by Xigbar? Check. Stormtrooper captain sighed and laid back down " En nähtävästi vielä saa sanoa että ainakin kuolin kuten elin, tappelen ja ryypäten kokista. " she muttered as she felt slight pain traveled throught her body, she hissed until it stopped, she would be fine. After some time somebody entered in room, it was Xigbar who gave wide smile of relief " I see you are alive, nice. " he said, Eveliina shrugged " Well, I am not allowed to die either, so I decided to live. " she said as Xigbar sat beside her stroking her cleaned hair " I am just glad you are okay. SHIELD was playing dirty game this time. " he joked and kissed dragon´s snout gently " I was worried that you wouldn´t make it, and yet you did. You are damn miracle. " Nobody remarked which made Eve snicker " Yeah, and you did too. We should have know that traveling outside the territory was bad idea because it lured SHIELD after us and especially me. " she muttered, she didn´t knew that they where going to ambush them and chase them to the ravine. Before they were ravine stormtrooper captain, Nobody and group of stormtroopers and scout troopers were walking much wider mountain are, but panic came when SHIELD´s Helicarrier showed up and made everyone rush and run, toward the ravine of course. Eveliina sighed " Damn it, SHIELD got many of my men killed today, they shall pay from it with high price. " she snarled, Xigbar nodded firmly " Yes, they shall. And they shall pay from trying to kill you. " he noted, dragon grinned " Ah, planning to aveng me too? Good.... " she said darkly, end of sentence sounded snake like hiss. Young dragon grunted when pain returned to head, pounding like hammer againts her skull " Agh! Those rocks hit my head harder than I thought, good that my head is hard as my finnish determination. " she joked, Xigbar smiled and stroked dragon hair gently " Yeah, sometimes I may think that your head is made from steel. " he said, Eveliina sighed and gave more serious expression which gave Xigbar chills " Boss? " he called, Eve sighed " Xigbar, if I am about to die, and you are there. Please, do shoot me to my head, I don´t wanna die because of my own stupidity or enemy´s causes. " she told him, Nobody stood up fastly " What?! Are you asking that I would mercy kill you in your place? Are you nuts boss? " Xigbar asked, dragon sighed with shook of head " I am asking you to end my pain if there isn´t way to me survive, because I will lose my healing ability when I have reached to adulthood. " she explained " Will you do it, or not? " she asked like it was damn obvious, Xigbar thought it for moment, it was true that Eveliina was more vulnerable when she would be adult but her size and horrible strength and power would replace it, but she could be taken down easily by shooting her to head, bang and that´s it, or crush her pile of rocks and dust, it would do the same thing. Xigbar swallowed dryly and nodded " I will do it, but only because you are my boss. " he told her, dragon smiled fondly " Thank you Xigbar, I trust that you will make it fast then. " she said and closed her eyes for while to took her time, Nobody looked how she still tried to gather herself up, her ego got crushed as she got crushed by those stones and sand, Nobody started to walk out but dragon stopped her " Wouldn´t you stay? " she asked, Xigbar looked the dragon to the eyes, there was hints begging and demanding, she wanted him to stay. Nobody smiled and laid beside her, holding her close but let go when dragon whimpered of pain " Sorry boss, I forgot that you are still in pain. " he apolized, Eve shooked her head " It´s okay, wasn´t your fault. " she said and came closer, she wasn´t going to care about her aching body, she was damn alive and it mattered now, SHIELD would pay from this outrage and stormtrooper captain would make it sure personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> En nähtävästi vielä saa sanoa että ainakin kuolin kuten elin, tappelen ja ryypäten kokista.=It seems that I am not allowed to say that least I died like I lived, fighting and boozing cola.


	48. Meeting in night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don´t want you back, but I will kill feeling of meeting you all over again. - Jessica Katoff.

Full moon shined down to field filled with fireflies, creating the beautiful sight to look, crickets chirped their songs to accompany the shiny dance of the flashy flies.  
Dragon laid there, viewing the dance as she waited her guest to come, she heard footsteps approaching her " I wish you came alone and without weapons, Schmidt. " Eveliina snarledd and stood to see the guest that she had waited, Johann Schmidt.  
HYDRA leader was wearing his jacket, being totally defendless, he was under dragon´s mercy " I came alone, no Avengers, no SHIELD agents. Happy?! " he spatted angrily, Eveliina nodded firmly " Yes, it´s been while since we met, I guess you were there when rocks and sand threw me in ravine and buried me almost alive. " she noted, Johann nodded hesitantly " Ye-Yes… I was there, I saw you to fall, everyone thought that you were goner but I knew that you wouldn´t that easily, if I remember it right. " he answered, Eveliina snorted " Of fucking course, SHIELD shall pay by it! " she shouted making Johann back away " Let me guess, you left me because you want still your petty revenge on humanity, is that it? " he asked with irritated expression, Eveliina clenched her fanga with snarl " It´s not petty! If humans won´t accept me as part their world they might as well die! " she spatted until she snorted with shook of her body " Whatever, I got my paws full my own plans. " she said, Johann raised his eyebrow " What are you up to? " he asked and received ominous chuckled from her " Revenge, revenge againts humans, SHIELD and everyone between. Only thing I miss is weapon, powerful one. " she answered with wicket grin " Now who I should take down first, hmm? " she asked like it was trick question, Schmidt narrowed his eyes " You shall not harm anyone! I trusted you and how you show it? By seeking your little revenge because you aren´t human! " he shouted which made Eveliina flinch until she returned it " Don´t you start lecture me! I do whatever I want and you won´t stop me! " she roared and spreaded her wingarms to make herself look larger.  
Johann observed dragon and noticed something in her glowing eyes, unhappiness, loneliness and anger, HYDRA leader walked closer " You are unhappy. " he pointed out but received sarcastic laughter from dragon " Unhappy? Me? Pfff, yeah right, like this world wasn´t already depressing me. " she spatted back " Anyways, I hope we will not meet again like this. Johann Schmidt. " dragon hissed darkly and took off into dark night sky. Johann stood there, he was speechless, his trusty dragon had betrayed him to seek her own revenge, way to wipe humans out of picture.  
With sigh he started to head back the way he came, letting fireflies continue on their flashy and mysterious waltz in moonlight.


	49. dragon´s pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn´t sad when you get hurt so much, you can finally say " I´m used to it. " - ???

After meeting Johann, dragon spend her time in bedroom, reason being that her body felt still horrible pain after being buried alive. She had fend off everyone from entering in her room, she wasn´t up to talk to anyone.  
Commander Gary in other hand was going to talk to her, even if captain was going to bite his head off. Gary knocked the door few times, there was no response, commander entered in room with fearing that captain was going to kill him by entering without permission, for his luck captain was in sleep, curled up like cat. Gary smiled warmily under his helmet and walked closer, last time he saw captain being this cute in her sleep was long, long time ago. Young dragon mumbled something as her body started to move, she was going to wake up, without thinking Gary took few step backwards for case that captain would get angry to him, stormtrooper captain yawned greatly, revealing her fangs and letting her tongue come out, her eyes were half open and she wasn´t surely aware that commander was in room, she mumbled something again as she used her claws to scratch her itching body, Gary noticed that dragon´s hair was messy, and maybe dirty too.  
After some time dragon shooked her body to signal that she was now fully awake which scared commander to death, Eveliina licked corners of her maw as she looked commander harshly " Commander Gary, have I give you a permission to enter in my room? " she asked like it was obvious, Gary shooked his head " No captain, I apolize, but we need to talk. " he said as dragon tried to comb her messy hair by using her claws " What is that commander that you want to talk? " she asked as she combed, commander stood straight " After your meeting with mr. Schmidt, you haven´t come out of your room. You say it is pain caused by being buried by rocks and sand, but I don´t belive it. " he told her, it made dragon stop her combing " I... look commander, my body has been in horrible pain, those pile of rocks and sand buried me alive, it crushed my body, meaning it crushed my bones and muscles too. Do you know how it feels? How middle of your working your bones started to ache because they were crushed by heavy amount rock and sand, and same with your muscles. " she told him, commander was speechless, he had never thought about it, when she mentioned it, it made sense. Your body would be in pain because you were crushed by heavy amount stuff, Gary nodded firmly " I understand captain, but you will be fine maybe water theraphy would help you out, it would heal your muscles and same with your bones, after all you are quite beast in water. " he pointed out, Eveliina snorted with hatred written on her face " Therapy? Bah! I will be just fine without that stuff! " she snarled until pain returned to her body with full swing " Damn.... my body.... " dragon whimpered, she had to wait pain to pass away.  
They had to wait 30 minutes to pain pass away, and when it did, it was clear that her muscles and bones needed to move, it was said that sport is important to body. Now would be perfect time to see if it was right, if only captain would admit that she needed it. Dragon muttered something at finnish until she glanced back to Gary " I will be fine commander, I don´t need therapy. " she stated like it was true, it was lie. She was obviously in pain and swimming would help her out. Gary shooked his head " Don´t lie captain, it took 30 minutes your pain to pass away, it should tell that you needed to move them, strength them, heal them. " he told her but captain only snarled " Mind your own business commander, you can´t force me to move. I know that I can still kill even if I am still injured. " she snarled coldly, words made commader swallow dryly " Yes captain, I will. " he said and started to leave, in doorway he turned back to captain " I would still suggest that you think about it, just for once. " he said and left, Eveliina sat there, speechless nonethless.  
At afternoon Eveliina tried to work some reports but her crushed body protested by aching like hell. Even if she was in pain, it wouldn´t stop the hunger, her stomach wanted get filled by venison, cooked or raw one, it didnt´mattered much right now. Soon door opened up and Xigbar walked in, carrying plate of the food that her stomach was asking " I thought you might be a hungry so I got some cooked venison to you. Bon appetite boss. " Nobody said and handed plate to bit suprised dragon " Um… thank you, Freeshooter. I guess… " she muttered, Xigbar snickered and stroked dragon´s back fondly " Gary told me that you refused from water therapy, did you even think about it? " he asked which made Eveliina almost choke " I... I haven´t, I don´t think I will ever be ready to heal myself, SHIELD humilated me by catching me year ago and now they almost killed me by burying me from alive. " she said, Xigbar raised his eyebrow as dragon continued " And what would it matter? I don´t think my body, even being this young, can´t return to its normal state. Pain will stay. " she finished, Nobody went pale " Can´t heal? Like, your body won´t heal to its regular state. " he said like he got it right, she shrugged " I said that I don´t think it will, it doesn´t mean that it won´t heal, there is possibility that it will heal. I just... I don´t think am ready, to try… " she said, ending being more scared. Nobody gave breath of relief, there was chance that stormtrooper captain could heal, but problem was to get her to try. It made him think many things, like why dragon sounded scared, why to refuse from something that would help her to heal and return in battlefield with full strength? Xigbar decided to too those thoughts away, boss would heal even without therapy, well, it was what he wished. It wasn´t sure thing, and surely it wasn´t damn obvious thing. After dragon had finished her meal she set plate on nightstand, Nobody looked her, to study her, it was fine as always but surely painful when you are being crushed to death how long it was before he saved her, 1 hour or so. Xigbar noticed that dragon looked like she was going to fall asleep anytime soon, in point she was going even fall from bed, forcing Xigbar hold her body only to realize that she was damn tired, well, when your body being in pain 24/7 would make it hell to sleep, even impossible in one point. Young dragon mumbled something incoherent in finnish, she must have stayed awake god knows how long and now she was muttering nonsense in her native tongue. Nobody looked dragon to the her dark purple eyes, they were half opened if even that, she needed to sleep no matter what, soon dragon started to mumble something until it cleared out " Can you stay…? " dragon slurred tiredly, Xigbar smiled and stroked dragon´s hair " I think that would be nice boss. " he said, without wasting another minute Xigbar laid down and settled dragon beside him, letting the dragon use his shoulder as pillow, dragon breathed softly, when she tried to get some rest it made her look... innocent. She must have missed the sleeping, few time they have chilled in bed, watching videos and whatnot, and in the end she fell asleep in his arms, Nobody flinced when Eveliina groaned of what must have been pain, but of course soon it left, making the dragon bit more eased. For some sheer luck dragon did fall asleep, now Xigbar had to hope that she would stay in it, for long time, her body requred in right now, right here. Nobody yawned and closed his eye, getting some sleep himself would do some good to him as well.


	50. Swimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your body gets tired, swim with your heart. - ???

After refusing from commander Gary therapy offer, Xigbar decided to take matters on his own hands, he would take stormtrooper captain to Chilko lake for swimming.  
There was few troopers waiting to elite sniper to come, they soon saw him, carrying their captain on his back, she looked pissed off, like she was forced to this.  
Xigbar settled dragon on lake´s shore, to wait that she would move, water was warm now when it was midsummer to them. Young dragon used her tail to splash water until she stopped and hissed, she wasn´t up to swimming, not that she hated or feared water. Nobody sighed and picked dragon up and then threw her in water without giving dragon a time to react.  
Dragon fell in lake, now she was pissed off, Nobody dared to threw her in water without permission. She swam back shore line where Nobody stood, bursting out of water she grabbed him from foot and pulled him in water, Xigbar gasped by dragon action, it was sure that pain didn´t prevent her getting her revenger by threwing her in water.  
Eveliina and Xigbar played their water wrestle for while, both loved challenge and this was good time to test who is stronger, they had their strengths and weaknesses, Eveliina was arrogant, greedy, hostile and vindictive. But she was strong psychically, agile and fast adapter for situtions she got in. Xigbar was bit calmer and tried to be polite toward dragon when she was angered, his loyalty toward dragon was stupid but he respected dragon greatly, she saved him three years ago.  
After some time, Eveliina swam back to depths, Xigbar sat there, all wet and yet happy that dragon was now in water, he removed his clothes, leaving only his underwear on, he leaped in water, he swam carefully, dragon could ambush him easily from under. Suddenly dragon leaped from water and splashed in water again with sound mix between roar and howl, Xigbar decided to dive after her, young dragon could stay underwater longer than humans, he saw her swam fast, her style was slither like snake or Lagiacrus. She catched occasional fishes and swallowed them, she was filled with energy again. Maybe warm water eased her pain and it made her enjoy from moving in water. When Xigbar needed more oxygen he swam back to surface, stormtrooper captain came too with smile " You okay? " she asked as Xigbar gathered the air " I.. I am, thank you. It seems that you are enjoying yourself. " he pointed out, dragon shrugged " It´s so warm, I don´t feel any pain right now. " she stated and dived back to depths of Chilko lake, Nobody hoped that swimming would help body to heal, bones to heal fractures and muscles to move from away from said bones so they would give some space to them to heal.  
Without warning Eveliina bursted out of water again and fired water blast on Nobody who wasn´t even prepared to dragon´s move, Xigbar shooked his head and glared angrily to dragon who laughted like it was funny " EVELIINA! " he shouted and swam toward her, Eve smirked and dived to depths, it wouldn´t be easy to get her in places where she wasn´t apex predator water was one hers hunting and playgrounds.  
Xigbar sighed and started to head back to shore, his boss would come back to dry land when she would have enough. He sat there, waiting patiently to stormtrooper captain to return from water to land.  
Few hours later Eveliina finally leaped from water to shore, shaking her body she dried most of her body up except her hair which stayed mostly wet, she laid on sand to rest for while, there wasn´t need to hurry, sun dried her hair up fast. Eve stood up and limbed on Xigbar, resting her head on his lap, when warmth of water was gone, pain returned with full force, she hissed and snarled as she clenched her fangs together, she wanted to bite something. Xigbar noticed that his boss´s suffering caused her to act like feral and ancient dragon, he did realized that she wanted to bite something but she surely wouldn´t bite her allies, not even from sheer pain and agony.  
When pain passed dragon calmed down, Xigbar picked dragon up on his back, it was time to head back to Pembroke peak where their base was located.  
When they got back stormtrooper captain fell asleep, she had managed to get some sleep when Nobody was with her but it wasn´t still enough, there was some much to sleep to catch up, it made Xigbar think the pyjama shirt that he saw Eve wearing sometimes, stating ' Me on mondays: SNOOZE-O-SAURUS: Need more weekends´ and then there was picture with sleeping T-rex with alarm clock going off, it was so fitting, she would need more weekends definitely right now. Xigbar entered in dragon´s bedroom and laid her in bed, now that he knew that warm water was way to ease her pains she could use shower as her painkiller as she needed it. When she would wake Nobody would decide to feed intruder to her, she would usually make her prey suffer, biting on them, draining their blood like leech, then she would use her metallic claws to wound their stomaches and then kill them by biting their heads off. It was messy but she got pleasure from hearing her meal to whimpering and making their death sounds, their choking and screaming just raised her appetite even more. Nobody looked how she slept calmly, her pains were now in minimun but it could max out anytime which would wake her up. And yet, she would heal, she would return in battlefield, she would return to hunt on her own again. She will return with full power, world shall see it.


	51. Claws, horns, fangs and shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may have to fight a battle more than once. - Margaret Thatcher.

Trespassing in stormtrooper captain territory was one-way ticket to sure death, deathwish even. But Captain America wasn´t afraid of enter in mountains where captain reign supreme.  
Avenger walked in Mt Waddington, dragon´s territory was larger than Manhattan forest one, it reached to The Horn, mountain in north, Overseer mountain was south frontier. Rogers was send to bring Eveliina in, he had come all alone because they hoped it would catch stormtrooper captain off guard.  
Avenger felt that he wasn´t alone when he arrived in Hermit peak, he felt that dragon was close. Snow crunched beneath his feet with each step he took, soon he felt how ground beneath started to shake, Rogers fell over when Eveliina bursted out of snow, she had ambushed him, she landed on snow and shooked the snow off her scaly body " Well, well, well. Isn´t a one the Avengers, Captain America, AKA Steve Rogers. " she remarked and drooled as she licked her maw rabidly " Tell me, what are you doing in my territory? Don´t you know that coming in my lands is deathwish? " she asked as she started to circle Steve " SHIELD send me to bring you in. " he responded as dragon got behind him " Oh? Didn´t Johann have guts to do it? Pity. " she said and chuckled then " Yes and no. " he said calmly, Eveliina hissed, she hated when her targets were calm as hell " You should be afraid of me, I survived from rockslide, and I did healed. " she told him, her bones and muscles were fine again, she was in on her feet again, hunting and fighting.  
Eveliina roared and leaped on Steve who used his shield to keep young dragon away from biting his head off, she clinged on shield, trying to reach on Rogers´s head, when she couldn´t do it she leaped back and started to call help by roaring which echoed through the many mountains. Those who were close hurried to their captain´s help, they fought as unite, Avenger wasn´t suprised that she called help, he used his Vibranium shield to take helpers out with ease which angered Eveliina who entered in rage mode. She charged with full speed on man, ramming him down and then pinned him beneath her hind legs, she tried to nibble Steve from throat but he used his shield but escape, in banging it on dragon´s head, she staggered away as she shooked her head with groan. When she recovered from it dragon drilled beneath the snow to ambush him, Rogers took the small bomb called Sonic bomb and threw it random direction, bomb went off and emited sonic voice which made Eveliina come out of snow, she hated sonic voices when underground. Eveliina´s couldn´t hear anything, but she saw and smelled well, she comet dashed on Captain America who dodged it and threw his shield on Eve´s back, she snarled and took off, she turned to purple comet and started to fly with high speed until she started to dive toward Avenger. Rogers narrowed his eyes and threw his shield again, it hit Eveliina´s head, knocking her out the speed and making her crash land on snow and then fell down the lower level of mountain, she groaned of pain and stood up, she wasn´t going to lose again.  
Rogers joined her soon " Ready to surrender? " he asked, Eveliina roared which made snow fly up from ground " NEVER! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER! " she roared and created wind aura around herself and took into air, hovering. Avenger threw his shield again but it bounced off the aura, Eveliina laughed and fired the wind blast on Steve´s feet, knocking him on his back, Eveliina roared again and it started the blizzard to area where they fought. Eveliina created many tornados around the hero, trapping him, she flied all around the place and looked how Rogers tried to get out of tornado trap, only ending to be knocked on his backside. She laughted evily until tornadoes turned off, Captain America moved quickly and picked his shield up and threw it again, it bounced off again, dragon hissed and roared again, summoning strong wind to knock Avenger out of the mountain, she roared again loudly and flied off to, she won this round with ease. Steve woke up with groan, he sat up and looked around, wind had threw him in Fireworks peak, wind was that strong " That was surely something, SHIELD will never belive this. " he muttered and stood up, he had to try again. Rogers traveled throught the mountains all up to Tatlayoko lake where dragon was, she was accompanied by her elite sniper, without second thought he walked toward them, Eveliina noticed that and hissed " YOU AGAIN?! Will you ever give up?! " she asked angrily as Xigbar summoned his Arrowguns " Yeah, when will you heroes leave my boss alone? " he asked, Rogers shrugged " Maybe when she decides to surrender. " he answered, Eve snorted and looked the Xigbar " Xigbar, will you teach him another lesson to not mess with me? " she asked with evil grin, Nobody nodded and teleport up " Let´s see how you dance hero. " he said started the shooting, Rogers tried his best to hit Nobody but missed because the constant teleporting, when he missed Nobody shot him, miss, shot, miss, shot. When Steve got pattern down he started to dodged and block the shots, Eveliina snorted and leaved the two the fight, she trusted that Xigbar could handle the Avenger himself. Xigbar shooted like hell, creating portals all around and started his desperation attack, Steve dodged and blocked the shot, he grabbed few arrows and threw them on Xigbar who only only got hit by one, Nobody landed on his feet " Okay, you got me, but you never will get boss. " he said and opened the dark portal and then leaved. Avenger stood there, it was true that he couldn´t get stormtrooper captain all by himself, he needed help. With slight nod he started to head out, it was time to report in. Some time later Xigbar patched his slash wound and observed the Eveliina who was giving the orders to tighten the patroling, not letting anyone to enter in her territory. He was mesmerized her actions, he knew how strong she was when she got really mad, maybe the power was the reason that why her followers respected her, well, that how Xigbar thought at least. When Captain America got back to SHIELD Helicarrier he reported the everything he saw, how dragon created wind aura, created the blizzard from nowhere, and then summoned the strong wind to blast him far away from their fighting ground. SHIELD scientists suggested that she had could control her surroundings because she was one with nature, but Johann said that Eveliina was purple dragon who had taught these skills to herself, when they realized it, they saw her godlike, or in this case elder dragon or ancestor like being, her powers were something that only the another purple dragon could counter, Tobu. But, they wouldn´t ask him because he wouldn´t fight Eve if he wasn´t passing by after all, he was called sea nomad. Avengers and SHIELD had to work together if they wanted to pull the coming plan up, teamwork would be the key to win and bring dragon in. At night Eve rested in her bed, her head went throught day´s events. It was sure that heroes were going to return to her and arrest her, she wouldn´t be suprised if they did, she would be ready to them, she loved challenge, and if the heroes came, she would surely get one. It was sure thing to her, it was what she wished, the fight that would be remembered centuries.


	52. Sins of the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst sin is that which sinner takes lightly. - Iman Ali A.S.

It was one those calm midsummer days when heat of sun would be mercyless to everyone, for Eveliina it was nice when it was warm, she used fire element as her weapon so heat wouldn´t matter to her.  
She had traveled in town of Houston, but she had turned herself into human, she weared purple T-shirt and violet shorts and dark purple sandals, well, they came on her when she transformed, she also carried small darkly blue shoulder bag, hiding her pistol in along the cash and phone. She walked near the church and stared it for while, she wasn´t christian, she would be atheist if she was pure human, but she was dragon, she prayed and worshipped ancestors and Chronicler who were respected all way to modern days by other dragons.  
She entered in church silently, no wasn´t around except she along the silence. She never believed to god, it´s been told that ancient dragons populated earth before humans, when dragons got smarter and humans started to build pyramides they returned in earth. Humans worshipped them until in medieval period humans turned againts them, trying destroy all species but ancestors were clever and returned to Dragon Island and never returned in earth. When ancestors died they spirits would remain, offering their power to those who needed it, Eve was aware that she carried their strength and powers in herself, she was something special which other dragons said when she visited in Dragon city. She stared altar like she hasn´t never seen one, she soon saw old man walking toward her with gentle smile " Welcome young one, what brings you in here? " man asked, Eve blinket with dumbfound look " I don´t know… maybe I just wanted to take look, I have never visited in this town. " she answered calmly, man sat down to bench " Yes, you don´t look familiar, what is you name kid? " he asked, Eve swallowed in fear and with snap of her fingers she turned back to her dragon form, and yet man stayed calm, Eve sighed " My name is Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, I am stormtrooper captain, and dragon as you can see. " she answered, man showed no fear but instead of it, he gave sympathic and warm smile " I have heard about you, you are called terrorist, but I know that you don´t do it purposely, you are forced because what else is gave to you. " he said which made Eveliina´maw drop wide open, this old man knew that she didn´mean to hurt anyone but she was forced because what else she did have in end? Dragon sighed and looked the altar " Yeah, I haven´t never been part of your kind, I am planning my plans in my darkness toward your kind, I wonder, how is it that you aren´t afraid of me? " she asked as she turned to look the man " In my family tree had persons who helped dragons build temple in somewhere far away in wilderness, I do respect your kind. " he answered, stormtrooper captain froze for while and then gave small smile on her own as thanks, man stood up " I don´t think you aren´t christian but you are allowed to pray your maker in here, we are free beings. " he told her calmly, Eve nodded and started to pray " O ancestors, who made dragon and dragon´s open sky and gave me a dragon´s soul. Dragon´s urge to to fly, let me dance within your cloudscapes far beyond earth´s chain, let me rejoice in my grandeur, let me not grow vain. Let me vindicate my honor with my fang and claw. Let my raging heart show mercy, let that show no flaw. Let me have the joy of all the shining gold I´ve stored. Let no pauper dragon go forth starving my hoard. And ancestors, should the need arise and I be called to fight. Ancestors, make me victor and ancestors, help that who tries to win me. " she prayed, she could hear how the spirits of ancestors were responding to her praying with thousand of ancient roars. Eveliina looked the old man " You know, I am not pure, all this things I have done, all those lives that I have ruined have filled me with sins, sins that no can erase without slaying me. " she said, man smiled and put his hand on dragon´s 'shoulder' " No one is pure, me, you, no is pure from sins, we all do bad things sometime because we have to. " he said, Eveliina snorted and backed away " I supposed, but, I am. Not. HUMAN! " Eve snarled and pulled her pistol out of the bag " You humans are naive sometimes but you are taking it to whole new level, old man! " Eveliina hissed as she aimed and yet, man stayed calm " You let your rage blind you, will you one day open your eyes and see how pointless your rage was toward us? " he asked calmly, Eveliina lowered her pistol slightly " I... I.... " she stammered until she hissed and aimed again " Whatever, I am filled with sins, who cares if I get one more? I don´t, I have never cared lot about them! " she stated and shot man to leg making him to stumble, dragon chuckled darkly and aimed to the head " I love my life the way it is, being free from rules and such. " she said and fired the killing shot. Man laid there, dead, without hesitation Eveliina picked him up from head and started to swallow him as whole like snake. When she was done she put pistol back to bag and leaved the church, she was sinner and she didn´t care, she was free being on her own.


	53. Run and fight, thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there´s property, there´s thief. - Ursula K. Le Guin.

It was supposed to be simple pickpocketing, steal valuable things and get home safely but it failed, she got cops and some members of SHIELD after her tail. Young dragon had only managed to steal valuable necklace from some aristocat woman and then got cops after herself, could day go any better that it? No, it got even worse as she ran, cursing in her native language same word " Vittu, vittu, vittu, vittu! " she panted as she ran like hell, until she faced the dead end and got surrounded by SHIELD agents, they wouldn´t give up on her " We got you now dragon. " one agent said as they pointed their guns to her, Eveliina snarled and electrified her mouth as a warning, no result. With snort she zapped the agents and it was painful or least shocking experience to them, she enjoyed how they screamed of agony as their flesh was grilled by thousand volts of electricity.  
When she was done agents were goners, their armored bodies sparkling the electricity, of course dragon´s joy was broken when more agents showed up, meaning even more running and more cursing too. Reason why Eveliina didn´t simply stayed and fought like hell was that there was risk of being overhelmet, mana running out or anything else, she wouldn´t take risk when all alone outside her territory. It was horrible, when she thought that she could spend her day pickpocketing in her human form, it just happens that victim noticed her and smacked her so hard which made her turn back to her dragon form and it was enough cause chaos and call cops and SHIELD, oh well, at least she got pretty necklace as she left, it is good thing at least, right? No, not when you are chased by SHIELD, then it isn´t nice, or relieving thing. She run in forest, leaping and dodging the obstacles until she came to river and jumped in to hide. Agents arrived to riverbed and observed the area, she was close but hid herself very well even if her coloration was suppose to give her away. After some time later agents gave up and left, Eveliina slowly surfaced from her watery hiding place, swimming to riverbed and then shaking her body to dry she continued her running, she had get back to home, she wasn´t going to risk that agents would come back to her. When Eveliina felt safer, she laid down to rest for while, she panted heavily " Mikä noilla SHIELD pelleillä on kun ne on lähes mun kiinni hännässä kuin takiaset? " Eve panted and looked the necklace " Tän kaulakorun on parempi olla kaikken tän paskan arvoista. " she hissed and sat up, jewels were shinning and glimmering in sunlight, it would be worth of millions if she decided to sell this in to that who will offer to pay great prize from it. When she had enough rest she stood up and headed back to home mountains, others were surely worried where she was right now. Eveliina flied to base entrance where Gary was waiting her " Captain, you are back, what did you get? " he asked, Eve smiled and showed the necklace to him, commander gasped and admired the it, the diamonds were so pretty, so shiny. Dragon rolled her eyes of irritation and headed to hangar, everyone were working hard, loading the stolen stuff to boxes and putting then in shuttle to send them to Gotham, Eveliina looked the necklace and then walked of the boxes which contained alot jewelry, she dropped it coldly in it, it would make her rich pretty fast if she got lucky. So, maybe all the running and fighting was worth of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Vittu, vittu, vittu, vittu!=Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!  
> Mikä noilla SHIELD pelleillä on kun ne lähes kiinni mun hännässä kuin takiaiset?=What is wrong with those SHIELD clowns when they are clinging on my tail like burdocks?  
> Tän kaulakorun on parempi olla kaikken tän paskan arvoista.=This necklace has to better to be worth all this crap.


	54. Freeshooter´s old uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The uniform makes for brotherhood, since when universally adopted it covers up all differences of class and country. - Robert Baden-Powell.

Work, work, shoot, steal or help boss out. It was what Xigbar did mostly but now he was just... chilling, observing how others worked, loading the stuff to shuttle, ready to be delivered to Gotham. He wondered how these men have survived such long time, was is their captain damn good leadership? It had to be so.  
After some time he heard his boss calling him, it came from stormtrooper captain´s office, without wasting another second he headed to in it and saw Eveliina sitting her work chair there " Boss. " he greeted her firmly " Freeshooter. " she greeted as firmly as she stood up, Nobody observed her movement carefully " You wanted see. " he stated which made dragon nod " Yes, you remember when you brough me to your Somebody´s old homeworld, what is called again…? Radiant garden, was it? " she asked with quick glance on Nobody who simply nodded and it made Eve smirk " Well, when you told about your Somebody being guard somesort I went back in there and sough clothes, and I think I found them… " she said and picked up the box and handed it to Xigbar, he couldn´t belive it, had his boss returned to his Somebody´s homeworld and retrieved his guard clothes to him? Sweeping those thoughts he opened the box and what he saw was miracle, it was his old guard suit, white gloves, the black pants, dark blue jacket and his red torn scarf, it was all there. Xigbar stared the young dragon in amaze " How did you…? Why…? " he asked, he couldn´t find right words to explaine how he felt right now, Evelinna smiled warmly " I thought it would suit you better that that old black cloak, guard suit fits much better to your, after all you are my guard. Aren´t you? " she asked with raise of the eyebrown, Xigbar stared the clothes and nodded " Very well boss, I will put this on, I see you soon. " he said and left, it was miracle, dragon found his old clothes and brought them back as his uniform to sign that he was the dragon´s guard along the elite sniper title of course.  
When he entered in his room, he tossed his cloak away along the pants and boots, then he took the uniform´s pants and put them on, they were much more, comfortable than the Organization ones, without wasting time, he picket up the jacket and put it on, buttoning it up and then the he put on his white gloves, for his suprise, there was dragon´s symbol on instead heart lines, nice touch. After that he put boots back on and then his old scarf, Xigbar felt nostalgic, wearing his Somebody´s uniform with new meaning, and with that he headed back to show it to stormtrooper captain.  
Eveliina stood in hangar, observing and making sure that everyone were working hard, but soon she had stop that when Xigbar came back, Nobody spreaded his arms with smile " Well, how I look? " he asked, dragon walked closer and stared him like she judging him, soon she nodded " It fits better than I excepted, Freeshooter. " she responded, Xigbar hugged the dragon tightly " You really are one damn miracle boss. " he stated happily, Eve groaned by tight hug, she couldn´t breath ( Is... he trying to suffocate me?! ) Eveliina panicked, luckily soon Xigbar stopped " Thank you boss, this gave me eve more reason to respect you as my boss. " he said with made Eveliina smirk " I am glad, I thought it for while and then I decided to retrieve those. " she said " Hey, let me see how it look with your guns. " she said like it was order, Nobody did as it was told, he summoned his Arrowguns and held then tightly, again dragon looked her with same judging stare until she nodded " Good, they fits as fine. " she said firmly, Xigbar shrugged and let guns vanish " Thanks boss, I am... flattered. " he said as he stood next to dragon to observe the workers, like boss and right-hand man. Or dragon and her guard in this case. Some time passed until Eveliina sighed " Come on Xigbar, you can give me one. " she said, she knew what Nobody wanted, with grin Xigbar smooched dragon´s cheek gently, he was glad that she allowed him to thank her with much nicer way than just saying thank you, Eveliina felt that she was about to blush but she managed to hide it, and yet felt nice to get some love and attention, even if she was stone-cold killer when in battlefield or she was killing strangers and intruders.


	55. Dragon and her guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don´t need someone complete you. You only need someone to accept you completely. - ???

After the hard working day it was time to return in back to soft and warm bed with some company, both stormtrooper captain and her elite sniper had worked hard whole day and now they would get some free time to themselves.  
It was silent in a most part but Xigbar started to feel restless, he wondered how in earth dragon who lived to fight could stay silent or still, maybe she wanted spend some moments in peace. Nobody swept those thoughts away and put his mouth dangerously close young dragon´s maw, if she was bloodsthirsty toward him she would bite his head off in seconds. Luckily it didn´t happen, instead she smiled warmly but she kept her eyes closed.  
Without wasting time Xigbar put his lips on dragon´s mouth, her maw reeked like rotten fish or was it human flesh? Hopefully not latter, dragon slightly opened one of her eyes, it had still its judging look in it. Eveliina took her metallic claws away and revealed her true ones, jagged, short, not fit to fight. She put her wingarms paws on Nobody´s back, she used hind legs metallic claws to remove Xigbar´s uniform jacket and then use her tail to pick it up and throw it away. Xigbar pulled away and gazed dragon dark purple eyes, purple really fit her, it was royal color along red. Xigbar kissed lightly dragon´s scaly neck, making a Eveliina moan as he kissed and licked it, before this she acted all so coldly toward him but now she was warming up to so called nuisance, maybe she needed just time and friend to get used to these feelings that she felt. Nobody moved to area where dragon´s neck started and murmured something " Fuck boss, I never do... mmm... actually get to kiss you like this. " he murmured, Eve didn´t responded anything, she felt bit scared, they wouldn´t go as far doing the... thing.  
With snort dragon used her front fangs to bit Xigbar from lower neck, draining the blood, it felt so good and it was so tasty, Nobody groaned by dragon´s act and yet didn´t dare to disturb her, she wouldn´t eat him alive. When Eve was ready, she licked the wound to clean. Nobody kissed dragon on mouth again, Eve wrapped her tail around Xigbar´s waist, not too tight, Xigbar started to talk again along his moans " Boss, what are you doing to me is incredible... fuck yes boss, yes, that damn maw of yours. I never thought you do actually... ahh... want scarred one like... nnngh... " he groaned as he started to bite Eveliina´s from her neck lightly, they both had fair share of wounds and scars all over their bodies, Eveliina were only hidden when they healed but when she would get very mad they would show up with that bright red color as a warning and as to scare the foes.  
Eveliina purred as her jagged claws tried to claw Nobody´s back, but being so dull they wouldn´t do much damage. Instead of it she bit other side of Xigbar´s neck, starting to drain the blood, Xigbar groaned from slight pain as he moved to kiss areas next to chestplating, both had faith on each others, as friends, as work mates and as... the word that they wouldn´t say aloud, because it felt wrong word in Eveliina´s mind, they would use word as partners.  
Eveliina stopped the blood draining and licked the wound clean, she was like vampire or leech when she drained the blood from others, when wound was clean she kissed the area as Xigbar bit lightly the area where jaw ended and throat started.  
Whole thing lasted maybe hour or so, when they were done Xigbar settled down, it was nice as it lasted, Xigbar looked dragon who was gathering her breath. He loved dragon but her plan using her own son as weapon to revenge towards humanity felt so wrong, but she was boss, if he turned againts her, she would kill her without hesitation. Xigbar sighed and pulled dragon closer, letting her fall asleeping in his arms in peace, soon Nobody followed her in world of dream. Both where close to each others, Xigbar was dragon´s first real friend and now they were even more.


	56. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes hunting is the only thing that makes sense. - ???

When you are being leader of group of humans and being fastest runner in that group you has to handle the hunting sometimes. Today was Eveliina´s turn to hunt to others. Outside the territory were hunting grounds.  
Today caribous were going to be in menu, even if Eveliina´s scales coloration would give her away she still managed to hide well to ambush the herd. She sneaked closer and closer carefully, thinking the way to get least one away from herd. Within seconds Eve leaped from her hiding place making the herd panic and run away, hunt was on.  
Young dragon ran on all four to go faster than two which was fast way to go too, but four was way that she used more often. Eve manged to get middle the herd and tried to get one member to run away from herd´s safety, there wasn´t much success than getting hit by hoof to side, with angered snarl Eve leaped on one caribou´s neck and bit hard, prey animal stumbled down, crushing stormtrooper captain head againts ground which made her let go. Dragon groaned as she watch how the prey got away " Well.. fuck me... " she muttered and got up and shaking the dust from her body away until she looked up and Xigbar looking her " Xigbar, what are you doing here? " she asked as Nobody came down " I wanted to see you in action but you failed. " he said with smug look of his like was better hunter, Eve snarled " Shut up and make yourself useful, in my army each one has to feed other, so go seek something to eat to others, be it berries, fish or injured animal, anything. " she snarled and ran off to seek the herd.  
Xigbar wandered in forest, holding his Arrowgun, he wasn´t going to get his uniform all bloodied. There was no sight of food anykind, berries or animals, but as he wandered more he noticed rabbit in distance. Xigbar knelt down and took the aim ( Little animal but it will do. ) he thought and shot the animal. When rabbit was dead Xigbar walked over it and picked it up " Hmm, I should deliver this to base and then come back and get more little animals to others to eat. " he muttered and opened the dark portal to go in base, one good kill done, many to go.  
Meanwhile Eve wandered in canyon and saw one caribou limping in distance, it was the same one she bit on neck " Well... stomp on my tail and call me lucky, it is the same one that I bit earlier. " she muttered and ran after it to finish the kill. Before she could reach on the injured animal, pack of wolves came out of nowhere and managed to kill it " HEY! THAT WAS MINE!! " Eve roared as she came closer, few pack members snarled to her, Eveliina snarled too and stood on two and spreaded her wingarms to look larger, one wolf leaped on her but Eve used her claws to smack it away from her, other members snarled to her as dragon started to come closer, revealing her wounds she managed to get them scared but not run away. Dragon snarled and then gave loud roar which scared the wolves away, Eve 'hmp'ed and picked the caribou up on her back and the use her maw to lift dead wolf up and then took off to home base. When Eveliina got back she put both kills down " I am back commander. " she said firmly as commander Gary walked toward her " Good, and you got wolf too. " he noted as kills were being picked up by two troopers, Eveliina licked her maw " Has Freeshooter managed to get anything to eat? " she asked, commader nodded " Yes, rabbit, moose and pheasant, captain Eveliina. " commander answered, stormtrooper captain nodded once " Good, make sure to reward him by his effort. " she ordered the commander and left, it was decent hunting day to her but getting hit by caribou´s hoof hurts alot. At afternoon stormtrooper captain rested in bed, holding a ice pack on bruised side as she ate the freshly cooked meat, being a apex predator wasn´t easy, there was many things making it harder, rivals like wolves, getting injured by prey or rival, and so on, today she just got damn lucky. Eveliina never hunted with her troopers, they weren´t fast at all and there was risk that they would get killed during the chase, one thing was still pissing Eve off, and it was that she wasn´t allowed to kill humans to eat, she did understanded that her followers didn´t wanted to be cannibals, but she was going to eat it all by herself. Well, reason was not to attract the more people and in the end SHIELD and FBI in hunting grounds, it pissed her off, she loved human meat but animal meat did its job fairly well to keep her in leash.


	57. It just two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal. It´s one of the worst feelings. - Jay Asher.

Late summer night fell over Manhattan where Johann lived, he felt betrayed and lonely even. He was forced to raise Redhead alone, because why stormtrooper captain would care about the hatchling? She wouldn´t care a little bit.  
Schmidt laid in bed, holding his son close who was sleeping until little purple dragon shifted and woke up " Da-Dad…? " Redhead slurred, he had grown in year alot, he had learned to walk, speak and eat decent food. Johann looked the Redhead " Hm? What is it son? " he asked gently as Redhead tilted his head " You look sad, why are you sad? " he asked innoncently which made Johann feel helpless, Johann exhale deeply and stroked Redhead´s red scaled head " It´s nothing son, I just feel lonely, that´s all. " he answered calmly, Redhead gave pitying look " But dad, I am here. You aren´t lonely, right? " he asked, hatchling was right and yet so wrong, he being there wasn´t enough. Eveliina betrayed his trust because she wanted to revenge, petty one. Redhead nuzzled closer his father, making Johann sigh deeply " It´s just two of us, Redhead. " Johann muttered and closed his eyes, it was just them.  
Meanwhile in Ts'yl-os provincial park, Xigbar woke to feeling that something was missing, when he opened his eye he saw Eveliina looking out of window the mountains with worried look, Nobody sat up " Is something wrong Eveliina? " he asked which made dragon surface in reality " Ah, Xigbar… I... just... I just had 'meeting' with my darkness… " she answered quietly, when she said metting she meaned nightmare and by that the same one, she always met her dark self. Xigbar pitied the young dragon, she was filled with darkness and it was tormenting her until she would give in. Xigbar tilted his head " Wanna talk about it? " he asked, Eveliina shooked her head and came back to bed, Nobody held dragon close " It´s just two of us, boss, there isn´t anything to fear about. " he muttered, he wasn´t lying because stormtrooper captain wasn´t afraid but worried instead, she worried if her revenge wouldn´t pull through. But, they both knew that they would get through as long they held together as unit.


	58. Break my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls. - Edgar Allan Poe.

Eve patroled outside her territory with grumpy look as she walked near the basketball court and smell of human catched her attention. Eveliina crouched down to wait, she spotted teenager girl playing basketball without knowing about coming danger. Dragon narrowed her eyes and ran toward the girl, using her metal claws on human´s back, girl screamed of terror and tried to run away. Eve hissed and ran after to topple the girl, young dragon snarled and started to bite neck and stab on back " Hey, hey! Please! Don´t kill me! " girl pleaded but claws piercing her spine killed her. Eveliina´s nostrils were filled with blood and desire to eat took over, she teared the flesh from bones brutally, letting the blood fly. When stormtrooper captain had finished her meal she noticed what she has done. Anguish filled her mind and body, she heard her dark version´s whispering evil things, she trembled and ran away quickly, she was utterly scared. After some time Eveliina returned in base, she felt bit lonely, reason being that Xigbar and commander Gary had traveled to north Siberia´s mountain base, leaving her all alone. Young dragon walked in base´s hallways until she heard only simple order in her mind that did make… sense. Kill all in base and tear them apart, Eveliina snarled darkly and walked in storage area, it was huge and it was area where huge amount troopers worked when they weren´t patroling. Eve observed them with harsh glare as voice came in again " Kill them… " it demanded again, Eveliina snarled again as everything went red. Few week passed until SHIELD dared to make their move in dragon´s base, Johann was in lead. When he and Avengers got in base, sight was grim and terrifying, dead stormtroopers, scouters and pilots were torned and half-eaten, blood was splattered on walls and floor, there was sights of shooting and claw marks. Johann stared the sight in terror " What… happened in here…? " he asked quietly as they walked in, Captain America stared the mauled corpses in regonizion " They have mauled to death… by their own leader… " he muttered which no one didn heard. As they walked deeper in base they started to hear sound of meat being teared from bones and slurping, sounds of feral eating. Johann ran toward the sound and saw Eveliina who was eating one of her old kills, her own trooper, Schmidt swallowed dryly and walked closer to catch dragon´s attention, her pupils were reptilian like " Eve... what… happen to you…? " he asked as blood covered dragon started to creep closer " Jo...ha..annn…. " she hissed darkly, letting her tongue come out with each hiss. Johann shooked his head in disbelief " No... Eveliina... " he muttered as Avengers started to come in " Johann! Come out of there! " Black widow demanded but Johann shooked his head " No, let me handle this. " he said and knelt down, Eve flinched slightly the man´s gesture, he was making himself easy target to kill and yet she wasn´t leaping on him and clawing his organs out. Stormtrooper captain kept snarling and hissing as she circled Johann, he eyed dragon and saw anger in her eyes, fury that wouldn´t never go out. Eveliina did small fake attacks to man to make him flinch, johann was utterly scared the dragon´s feral acting " Eve... it´s okay… I won´t hurt you… I am angry to you yes but I won´t hurt you… " he told her gently, Eve kept snarling " Liar…. " she snarled as she started get closer. Johann closed his eyes, scared to move. Eveliina sniffed him which confused Avengers, why she wasn´t just killing Schmidt? Some time passed until Eveliina roared and bit on Johann´s shoulder making man scream of pain, Rogers reacted fastly and threw his shield on dragon´s snout making her let go, young dragon snarled and ran away in lightless base´s depths. Johann stood up and observed his wounded shoulder, it wasn´t good thing to have one, now when she had his blood in her mouth she would come back for more for sure. With slight nod Schmidt looked the Avengers " Go without me, I have to return in Helicarrier. " he said, Rogers nodded and gestured others to follow. As Johann was about get out from base Eveliina came out of nowhere and toppled him " Eve... hey… it´s okay… " he muttered, panicking was bad idead right now for reason, Eve snarled as she narrowed her eyes, her breath reeked like rotten human flesh, it made Johann almost sick. Schmidt put his hand on dragon´s hair and stroked it gently " It´s okay, I won´t hurt you… I know that you are angry to me but please just calm down… " he pleaded as dragon kept hissing and snarling, soon she started to speak again " Th.... is... isn´t… m...y... plan… dar...kn...ess... to..ld… me... t..o… kill… ev...ery...one… in base…. " she hissed which made johann realize that Eveliina was controlled by darkness. With strong kick on dragon´stomach plating Johann managed to get her off himself, Eveliina roared angrily as man stood up. Stormtrooper captain started to run toward him but when shield hit her side area she stumbled down, past of johann. Eve tried to get up but she only ended in lay and cramping with painful yelping, she must have broke her bones from body, preventing her to get up. Johann looked back and saw Rogers standing there, with sigh he walked toward injured dragon, he knelt down and stroked her head gently " It´s okay Eveliina, I won´t hurt you… " he muttered gently as Eveliina started to calm down and her yelping turned to whimpering and whinning. Heroes did realized that dragon wasn´t in control of her actions if darkness was doing this to her, Schmidt wondered how commander Gary and Xigbar would react if they saw their leader right now, being covered her own allyes blood and without clue that what is going on. It took few long and tedious hours to get Eve calm down, and when she did she couldn´t walk or stand up at all, her body was tired and her muscles were stiff as hell. Schmidt had told them that he will carry her in Helicarrier, of course before doing so to make sure that she wouldn´t escape they restrained her wingarms from wrists. But when they suggested muzzle johann got mad, because it was sure thing that she was too tired to bite fatal wounds on him, with ease johann picked stormtrooper captain up and started to head to SHIELD`s dropship. Mission has been accomplished but what now? What would happen Eveliina? All those questions bothered Schmidt greatly but maybe he would get answered soon, hopefully. He looked how dragon rested beside him, he wondered that how darkness managed to make her kill everyone in her base and how fast she did it. SHIELD dropship landed Helicarrier´s hangar and with that moment Eveliina woke up, she was alarmed and looked like that she wasn´t sure that where she was. Two armored SHIELD agent came in and started to escore Eveliina because she had enough strength to walk on her own again, she took quick glance of Schmidt who walked to Fury ( Johann. Good old Johann. Always there. You never give up on me. ) she thought until she was pushed slightly to tell her to move. Fury looked how dragon was taken away and saw how Johann looked… sad " Poor Eveliina, so filled with anger. Do you think that there is any hope to her? " johann asked only receiving shrug from director " Perhaps, we don´t know what even made her lose control, but if it is what you say then maybe she has to go in mental hospital. " Fury answered firmly making Johann freeze for moment, mental hospital wasn´t dragon´s place to be, she wouldn´t never belong in there for sure. Eveliina sit in her cell, thinging and reeling her actions, she couldn´t understand that how she lost control and killed everyone in her home, in her own damn home. She snarled with clenching of her fangs " Damn it, how I lost control like this? This wasn´t suppose to happen. Good thing that Gary and Xigbar will never know that what happened in base, they said that they will stay in Siberia´s mountain base quite long time. " she snarled as her hind leg´s claws made their marks on metal floor. She was angry to everyone, to SHIELD, to Avengers, to Johann, to darkness and her dark version, to herself. All this was reasonable, after all she killed her allyes without control of her own damn actions.


	59. Grounded dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no great genius without some touch of madness. - Aristotle.

It had been decided, they send dragon to mental hospital in Gotham called Arkham asylum. Eveliina was least glad that she would meet her customers if she got lucky.  
She was in straitjacket and in solitary, she was angry to everyone and yet she tried to concentrate her mind to future revenge and plans.  
Being grounded and chained made stormtrooper captain angry, she wanted to break out but she didn´t have strength to do so she stayed restrained. After some time doctor Joan Leland walked in Arkham´s hallway to young dragon´s cell, she opened the cell door and peeked in and saw Eveliina laying againts wall, restraining and silent and her eyes were closed, maybe she was in asleep. When Leland walked in dragon opened her eyes, glaring the doctor " Good day captain Eveliina, I´m doctor Joan Leland, I am here to help you. " she said, Eveliina blinked and then snarled to doctor " Whispering won´t stop... " she snarled and laughed darkly, it scared Leland but she wouldn´t show it now " It´s okay captain Eveliina, that´s why are you here, to be helped. " she told dragon who started to get unfocused " Show yourself you monster… " she mumbled, she was in her own world surely or she was hallucination, either way she wasn´t aware of her surroundings right now. Dragon laughed and chuckled at same time with wicked grin " You thought you had me? I only let you think that… " she snarled and focused her eyes to doctor, she was back in reality " So... you are my doctor? Interesting. " she hissed darkly and laughed " I will return to others when I get my chance, human! " she snarled and showed her fangs, Leland crossed her arms " You are here to be helped captain Eveliina, you do know that. " she said firmly but only received chuckle from dragon " Oh? Well, not long. My followers will wait me and then act when I do, SHIELD will never find them. " she chuckled until she gave harsh stare " Now, leave. " she demanded, doctor nodded and started to move, she wouldn´t anger the dragon because there was risk that she would attack her. When Joan left Eveliina sat there, hissing and snarling, everyone would wait her to return and she would, sooner or later, no one can ground dragons forever.


	60. Caged dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt that she was in prison, behind bars. She couldn´t stand being caged any longer. - Colin Campbell.

After few days being in Arkham it was time to get into therapy, Leland was waiting stormtrooper captain´s arrival so they could start their session. She respected dragon as person like any other inmate, she knew that people made dragon do things by sheer anger and desperation to survive.  
Soon she heard angry hissing, snarling and swearing in english and finnish. And then Eveliina walked in, wearing her straitjacket and being escorted by guards surely made her angry.  
When guards left Eveliina started to snarl to Leland " I hope you don´t piss me off Leland, otherwise you might lose you head… " she snarled darkly with wicked grin of hers, Leland shrugged to dragon´s threat " We will see, if it is okay, can I record our session to tape? " she asked, Eveliina rolled her eyes and started stand on her tail like Great Maccao " Whatever, I don´t care. " she answered without emotion, Leland nodded and put on the recorder " Patient interview one. I am doctor Leland, sitting in with Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, 15 years old purple dragon. She is accused from terrorism, countless murders, black marketing and many other crimes. " she started, Eveliina rolled her eyes ( Correct, human, but what do you know? ) she thought and crossed her wingarms with bored look " Tell me, what made you do things that you do? " she asked making Eveliina stand on her hind legs " Why? Simple, I was forced. Humans fear me and they force me to steal to keep myself and others alive, do you know how it feels? " she asked, ending sounded very much hissing to Leland who shooked her head which made Eve grunt " Fair enough, if I am honest, I actually enjoyed every single moment of my criminal life until I was brought here. " she finished with dark chuckle " You have killed millions from selfish reasons, don´t you regret anything? " Leland asked which made Eveliina snarl " Watch your tone human, if I had my metal claws on and I wouldn´t be in this damn straitjacket I would kill you in seconds! " she stated and went back on her tail " Either way, do continue on mrs. Leland. " she said as she licked her maw´s corners. When session was over Eveliina leaved from room, she was about being escorted in her cell until two human who looked like civilian walked toward her, they looked angry, other was female and other male, and married too it. Eveliina was ready to think that they were vising someone else but they were on her " You can´t be that pathetic dragon who everyone are talking about! " female started which made young dragon confused ( Huh? What is she meaning? What she wants? ) Eve pondered until she tilted head " Uh... should I know you? I have killed alot people and I don´t remember them all. " she said with bored look " This is personal, to me and him. " she answered which made Eve even more confused ( What is going on?! ) she pondered " Look human, I don´t have time to this bullshit. " Eve said firmly until woman stomped on her paw which was revealing her jagged and short claws, dragon hissed slightly by pain " What did you call me?! " woman asked angrily " Human. You are one, right? " dragon asked with smug grin, woman slapped her cheek " NEVER SAY ME THAT YOU FUCKING WRETCH! " woman shouted and took tight grasp from collar area and pulled Eveliina closer " This is how our daughter must have felt. Powerless, in claws of strong dragon like yourself! " woman shouted again until guards came between them and tried to calm her down. Eveliina started to realize something ( Daughter? Ack, is she meaning the girl in baseball court? Fucking fuck, they drove all the way from Canada in Gotham to this? ) Eve thought as man came closer her and punched Eve´s stomach plating with force, Eveliina hissed and snarled when air was forced out off her " How does it feel murder a child? " man asked with harsh and angry stare as Eveliina tried to gather her breath and stood up " Murder…? Oh, that. " she muttered and then snarled " Look man, this your kind fault, you made me to kill and steal. Blame me all you want but truth is another. " she snarled and started to leave, she wasn´t goint to deal this anymore, no matter how parents felt when killed someone, be it friend or child of theirs. Later Eveliina sat in corner of her cell, mumbling something again, she was trying to keep darkness away from her mind but her being tired as she was made it difficult. She hated that her metal claws had been removed and revealing her real, useless ones. She would make new ones when she would get out of Arkham, it was promise that she would keep. Rec room times were worse even if she met her customers there, it was other inmates who bothered her when she tried to get some decend rest or think stuff, there was two of the annoying inmates this time " Why are you so selfish? " first man asked which Eveliina ignored as she tried to get some rest " You are always thinking about yourself. " another man said which pissed Eve off ( Selfish? Bah! I do care about my followers but outsiders like you can burn in hell! ) Eve thought bitterly until first man started to speak again " You are too odd! We don´t want you in here. " man said and took dragon from tail and threw her from couch " HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! " Eveliina asked with roar, men didn´t response but they laughed to her which made Eveliina very mad ( You. Fucking. Cunts! ) Eve snarled mentally and told to guard that she wanted to return in her cell, luckily she was allowed to return in there. Stormtrooper captain was angered, no one has right to throw her around like ragdoll and get away from it. At least she had one more reason to destroy humanity, disrespecting the dragon who was running may illegal activies around the world. No one can keep her caged forever, there will be way out, there must be.


	61. Plan is rising from its ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival was my only hope, success my only revenge. - Patricia Cornwell.

She was lucky, Arkham had breakout once again and it gave good chance to Eveliina who had managed to get free from straitjacket´s hold. She wasn´t following others to Gotham´s but she flied toward Manhattan, she wasn´t going to wait anylonger, she was going to act now. Now it was time to take Redhead to with herself.  
At next day Eveliina sneaked in tall grass, near the playground´s pond, Redhead and Johann usually came in the area when they had time to, she smelled Johann´s presence but saw only Redhead walking near the pond. Eve smirked, it was too perfect to her.  
There was one thing in all dragons eyes, and it was that if you stare them or something, you can hypnotize the victim, Eveliina didn´t use this because it drained mana to do so but now she needed do it. She started to hypnotazion but she got interrupted when butterfly settled on Redhead´s snout which blocked the eye contact " I can´t take control of him with that damn butterfly in the way. " Eve snarled quietly and started to wait again.  
When butterfly flied away Eve got her chance and managed to get connection.  
' Redhead, come here, come to mother. '  
Voice was demanding and hard to resist, and yet Redhead didn´t move.  
' Come on now, don´t be shy. '  
Redhead went in water and started to swim to other side of pond. When he managed to get other side Eveliina was there with evil grin of hers " Good boy, now it´s your turn to come with me and serve your part in my game. " she said and picked the Redhead from neck and flied away, now she only needed get in Siberia and Dragon crystal to finish the first part of plan. It took long time, another day or so but Eveliina finally arrived in base located in Yuzhny Island, she flied to Servernyi mountain and in there she was greeted happily by her troopers who were working there. Eveliina made her orders to Gary who was leaving when Xigbar came to her " Hey, boss. What are you doing here? Did you miss me? " Nobody asked with smile, Eveliina shrugged " Maybe, I got Redhead. I only need Dragon crystal, then we head to in somewhere else, lure heroes there and kill them. Oh, I can´t wait when Johann gets killed by me and his own dear son, well, revenge is sweet when served cold. " she said and started to head area where Redhead was taken to start next step of plan. Redhead was sitting in dragon styled pedestal, Dragon crystal was settled on pillar to be used. Eveliina was there to observe and start the ritual " Oh Dragon crystal, I call upon you to fulfill plee, a plee from stormtrooper captain. Take control of this young dragon and turn him to greatest creature that ever lived in this world. " Eveliina prayed as dragon soul surged from crystal and entered in Redhead who was surely shocked from whole thing, he gasped and then roared of pain when he started to turn into his adult form, Eve stood calm with harsh stare, everything was going great. When transformation was ready Redhead walking toward his mother, he was much bigger than she was, he had beard spike and cheek frills, and two spikes that looked like beard one, Eveliina grinned evily, she was again one step closer of her goal " Welcome to the army... Red killer... " Eve said, Redhead snarled and lowered his head to show the respect, it made Eveliina laughed of enjoyment, she was so damn close. Some time passed after the ritual, Eveliina was observing the white mountains from her bedroom´s window, she only needed to get rid of Avengers, Johann and SHIELD, then there wouldn´t be anyone who would stop her from destroying humanity. This time she would win, no matter what.


	62. Ambush and betrayal

Avengers and Johann walked in dry ravine, they have got some hints that Eveliina would be there. Johann had got enough of dragon´s schemes and he was going to put her down once of all, he had feeling that she was behind Redhead´s disappearence.  
When they came to death end laughter came in and stormtroopers along their captain appeared above them, stormtrooper was grinning evily " Well, well, isn´t my old friend with heroes? Welcome to your end! " she stated as commander and her elite sniper walked beside her. Johann clenched his fist " You can´t keep doing this Eveliina! Your reasons for revenge are petty! " he shouted, Eveliina narrowed her eyes with snarl " THEY AREN´T PETTY! YOU BROUGH THIS ON YOURSELFS!! YOU WILL PAY FROM IT!!! " Eveliina roared " RED KILLER!!! " Eveliina called, soon shadow flew over her. Before heroes could react they got hit by fire ball, Johann gasped when he saw that who fired it " REDHEAD?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM??!! " Johann asked with fury as dragon started to laught " What did I do? I made weapon out of him, it was my plan all along, I planned it up when Vexen told me that I was carrying his egg. " she answered, Johann almost went pale. He didn´t want to believe it, dragon had planned it all along.  
Soon Eveliina snorted " Anyway… boys.. kill them! " she ordered, troopers jumped down to attack heroes along Redhead and Xigbar, Eveliina observed the fight carefully to notice that Johann wasn´t fighting back ( Hrmp! What a wimp. ) Eve hissed mentally and fired earth missile toward Schmidt´s feet, knocking him out, Redhead snarled and ran toward the man but Captain America reacted quickly and threw his shield on red headed dragon which made his hit the wall with force, hit made Eveliina almost lose her balance " Ah, ah, ugh! Red killer! Kill them! " she ordered, Redhead hissed and flied up and attacked on her instead " HEY! What are you doing?! I am your mother! " Eve shouted until she got hit by Redhead´s horns which dropped her down to heroes. Eveliina stood up, she had to stop the larger dragon from killing her. She ran to Xigbar and picked him up " BOSS??!! WHAT A HELL ARE YOU DOING????!!!! " Nobody shouted until he was thrown on Redhead, hit made dragon fell down and even return to his regular size, Xigbar groaned of pain " Why….? How could you…? " he groaned as dragon smirked evily " Why? You were just a tool Xigbar, when I saw you very first time, I realized that you could be very useful to me. But now it´s over. " she stated and looked the fight with proud look " Well… being with you was nice as long it lasted, but now… you have passed your usefulness. " she said and gave howl as order to retreat, Eve took off " In next time when we cross the paths, I will not be merciful as now. " she told them and left with laughter. Xigbar stood up with angry shout " HOW SHE DARED??!! SHE WILL PAY FOR THIS!! " he shouted and opened the portal to leave. Schmidt picked Redhead up and hold him close, there was so much to do and so little time. Clock was ticking, they had to put Eveliina down, what Johann was hoping was that Xigbar would do it, he had do it. Because… he was betrayed by his savior, by dragon 3 years ago.


	63. Dragon´s end

It took 3 years from Xigbar to find Eveliina, and when he did, he was amazed by sight. Eveliina was fully grown, larger than three years ago, she looked like that she fought someone and got injured because her hind leg´s ankle was looking that it was strained and hasn´t healed, making her to limb.  
They stood there, old friends were enemies now, it was odd that why Eveliina wasn´t with her own trooper but far way from everyone. Dragon had grown more greedy and power hungry, now she was at peak of the two.  
Eveliina snarled darkly to Xigbar " Was there any point to this? Did you get what you wanted in the end? " Xigbar asked as Eveliina sat down to ease her strained ankle " Well, you are still here, aren´t you? What more I could want? I am now fully grown, more powerful than ever, everything has went well, all things considered. " she answered calmily " Hmp, you are bad liar Eveliina. You can´t run away to save your life, makes me wonder how you got away and so far. " Nobody muttered " Hmm... I wonder it too sometimes, I guess I just learned to fool my foes and get away from these situations. " Eveliina said, Xigbar narrowed his eye " You are terrorist and murderer. I shouldn´t had trust you, never ever! " he shouted which made dragon lower her head " And I think you will not make it out of here alive, no one hasn´t survive from Death desert alive. " she stated coldly " If you would open you eye you would understand that how I feel when I am rejected by humans. I am just outcast, I am nothing to them, I am just... monster to them... I am dragon among humans... " she muttered " YOU MURDERED THOUSAND INNOCENT PEOPLE DURING YOUR LITTLE REIGN!! WHEN WILL YOU STOP??!! " Xigbar asked angrily but Eve wasn´t afraid of him " I might never stop... I am dragon, it is how it is... " she answered firmly and stood up on two, Xigbar backed away her, she was huge. Xigbar sighed and summoned his Arrowguns " Everyone gave up on you, I hoped that you would stop but now I realize that you will never stop. " Xigbar said " Your greed is beyond repair, I have to put you down myself. " he stated, Eveliina snarled and roared loudly " YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME!! I WILL RULE THIS WORLD, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BURN IT DOWN!! " she roared and started to run away. Xigbar ran after her, he wasn´t going get her away. Eveliina ran to canyon and ravine area, her ankle hurt but this was going to be worth it ( I will not die! I will survive from this! ) Eve repeated over and over again in her mind as she leaped and ran from platfrom to another, Xigbar tried to shoot her, but he kept missing. Nobody snarled and aimed to boulders, which when they were hit caused landslide which caugh Eveliina by surprise, stormtrooper captain roared of anguish when she fell down to bottom, it was familiar scene to both to them. Xigbar got down and spotted Eveliina who was half buried this time, from waist, she laid there, still breathing thought, soon she started to speak " Well, that´s it then… I lost… " she groaned until she sighed " It´s doesn´t matter… to me anyway… " she finished and looked to Nobody who knelt down " Will you come and put me out my misery like you promised? " she asked, Xigbar nodded once and stood up " Yeah, promise is promise. " he answered and aimed his gun to dragon´s head ( No jaa, saanpahan messevän lopun. Paska reissu, mutta tulipa tehtyä. ) Eve thought and closed her eyes for eternal sleep. She laid there, lifeless, blood trickling down her face, it was now over. Reign of Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen had come to its end. When Eveliina was dead, her followers around world heard about it and panicked, some got arrested, some killed, some vanished without trace. Commander Gary was one of those who vanished without trace. People was celebrating around the world purple dragon dead, time of terror had come to end, earth was saved thanks to Xigbar. Now everyone could relax, Xigbar returned to World that never was, Avengers continued on their job with SHIELD, Johann retired from his work as HYDRA´s leader to raise Redhead up so he could became something better… something good… only time would tell to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No jaa, saanpahan messevän lopun. Paska reissu, mutta tulipahan tehtyä.=Oh well, at least I get nice ending. Shitty journey, but I did it.


End file.
